Black Butler: The Woman with Strange Powers
by DarknessAndLight665
Summary: A woman with strange powers comes to London with a hidden past that she intends to keep hidden no matter the cost. But, when life throws punches, or in this case utensils and caresses, will she still be able to hide her dark past? Prequel to Black Butler Season One. Warning: Some sexual content
1. Chapter 1: A New Home

Chapter 1: A New Home

Eloise Harkness stood at the nose of the ship in a dark grey dress, her long, dark brown hair flowed down her back, her chocolate brown eyes looked toward the clear sky. The sun felt warm against her face, she felt the splash of the sea causing her to smile. She could see London fast approaching. The smile upon her face grew wider. London, her new home. Her dress billowing in the wind as hope engulfed her.

She walked off the ship with her luggage that she carried through the town as she found her new place of residence. The building she arrived at looked tall, dark, and foreboding, but she had seen worse. She walked in and looked around. The inside was also dark and foreboding, but she still went forward to greet the man at the counter.

"Good morning, Sir. I am Eloise Harkness. I am the one who is renting your room you have available."

"Ah, yes, Miss Harkness. The rent is due at the first of the month. Here are your keys." The man said.

He handed her the keys, which she took with a nod and a quiet, "Thank you."

She was about to turn to go upstairs to her room when his voice stopped her.

"There actually has been an increase in the rent now than when we last discussed it."

"Oh? How much?" Eloise asked, looking into her purse for her money.

"£20." He stated, looking smug.

She looked up at him. Looked him square in the eye until all his focus was on her.

"I will not be paying that extra £20. You will take £20 off for the next three months of my rent. The remaining months of my lease, I will pay what we discussed. Should you try to swindle people for more money, may you find lots of rats within your home." She spoke slowly and evenly.

She picked up her bags and began walking up the stairs.

"Have a nice day." She said.

"Ah, yes. You too, Miss."

"Jerk." She muttered as she made her way to her room.

She unlocked her door, went in, and closed it behind her. The room was small with a kitchen on the right side of the room. A bed, dresser, closet, and bathroom on the left. She began unpacking, though it didn't take too long, as she didn't have much stuff. Once she finished, she felt like exploring. She grabbed her black cloak and her purse before locking her door. She walked out the building, pointedly looking away from the man at the desk.

She wandered around London, looking in awe at the tall buildings. She found a few shops of interest and made a few purchases, including some groceries that she used her teleportation power to send them to her home when no one was looking as she ducked into a dark alleyway.

As she made her way through another dark and gloomy area, she came to an interesting building. It had a purple sign lined in gold with a skull in the center and the words UNDERTAKER. She went inside. It was slightly dark, but her eyes adjusted quickly. There were coffins everywhere, huge vases that scattered the room, jars filled with liquid and various organs. A soft, eerie laughter filled the air. A Grim Reaper stepped forward through the dark. He had a pale, grey face with stitches going across a quarter of his face, silvery grey hair peaking out from under the black top hat he wore, he also wore a black rope with dark grey beads around his neck.

"Why, hello there. I don't think I've ever seen you before." He spoke, still chuckling.

"Who are you?" She countered back.

He chuckled, "As the sign says, darling."

She smiled, "Undertaker."

He nodded, still chuckling.

"I'm Eloise. I just moved from New York to here." She said, still smiling.

"And what can I do for such a fearless lady?"

"I would like a quart of ashes, please." She said.

"Now that, I can do." He said, smiling at her.

"How much?" She asked, about to start looking through her purse.

"No money, darling."

His response made her stop and look up at him with a head tilt as she was confused. He took a step towards her.

"What I require, is pure laughter." He said, with another chuckle.

Eloise smiled and beckoned him closer. He did so until she was able to lean her lips into his ear. She whispered a few words and poked his side. His laughter rang out loud and proud.

"You little sneaky, you! Cheating by using hands! But, you did use words so…" he went to the back.

Eloise waited long moments. She could hear him humming and giggling and talking to himself as he got what she asked for. He came back with a blue jar. He handed it to her. She took it and opened it up. There were a few pieces of bones mixed in with the ashes. She looked at him confused.

"I threw in some bones because of your nice manners and patience. People have always rushed me." He explained, smiling at her.

She smiled back.

"Thank you, Undertaker. Have a nice day."

"You as well." He waited until she left, "Frances."

Eloise went back home. She set to work putting her groceries and purchases away. After making and eating dinner, she set to work on her oils and potions.

The following day, she went downtown and found the perfect little shop. There were shelves along the wall, a counter in front of the shelves, and a little bit of debris on the floor. She smiled and nodded.

"I'll take it." She told the owner.

After paying the owner and him leaving, Eloise set to work. She cleaned the store top to bottom. She went to a furniture store and bought a long table to make oils and potions on hand if needed. She added it to the right side of the counter. Once she was satisfied with how everything looked, she started adding her oils and potions by what they were to be used for. Then she put her oil and potion making equipment to the long table. Underneath the counter, she had small samples of oils and potions. She nodded happily, making a few more oils and potions before locking up for the night.

The next day, she opened her shop at seven in the morning. She stood outside the shop, smiling and greeting people as they passed by. Suddenly, she heard someone coughing violently. She looked through the throngs of people and saw an elderly woman leaning on her stick, coughing violently. She ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Oh, yes, dear. I'm fine." She said, still coughing.

"Is it asthma or just a cough?"

"A… cough."

"Alright, here."

She placed her hand in her pocket before she summoned a sample blue bottle of oil from her shop. She pulled out the oil.

"This is oil. Any time your cough is this bad, just rub a little bit on your chest."

She opened the bottle for her, took the woman's hand, and poured a dab on her finger.

"Now, rub it on your chest." Eloise instructed, closing the bottle.

The woman did so, still coughing. As she rubbed it onto her chest her coughing slowly subsided.

"Oh, sweet girl! Thank you! I thought I would be coughing forever!" the woman laughed.

Eloise smiled. She handed her the bottle. The woman shook her head.

"Oh no, sweet girl! I can't take this." The woman said.

"Of course you can! I'm giving it to you." Eloise smiled, handing the woman the bottle, "Just a little bit if your cough gets too bad, alright?"

"Alright. Thank you, sweet girl."

"You're welcome. Have a great day!"

"You too!"

Eloise giggled slightly before going back to the door of her shop. She gave out her samples of oils and potions to those that needed it throughout the day. A few days later, her business began booming.


	2. Chapter 2: Living Life, Making Friends

Chapter 2: Living Life, Making Friends

Two years had passed, Eloise was doing well in the business front. Her potions and oils helped many people, she even had a few Dukes and Duchesses who came to her for oils and potions which got her more business. The elderly woman, Becca, she helped that first day, always came to visit her. They would talk about many things, mostly Becca talked about her life and family. She had two grandchildren, Carson and Bella, that she always talked about how proud she was of them and how energetic they both were. She had a daughter named Lilly and her son-in-law Peter whom she loved very much. She told her their love reminded her of hers and her husband's Harold's love. They had become good friends.

During the weekends, she was closed but her evenings were filled with singing at a nightclub she found as another source of income. Music always spoke to her which is why she loved to sing. The first night she sang, a man tried to grab her but she asserted herself, gave him several warnings, broke his finger, before sending him on his way.

A few nights later, as she came out of the club at three in the morning, she felt something was going to happen. She kept looking around, keeping an eye on her surroundings. Suddenly, she felt it. She heard a yell. She ran down a dark alleyway where she found a man laying on the ground. He was covered in bruises and a puncture wound in his stomach. She was about to place her hands on him when…

"There's no point in helping him." A voice said, smoothly.

She looked up towards the voice and saw a black haired Grim Reaper in a snazzy black suit on the top of a building. He pushed his black rectangular glasses up with his garden scissor scythe. His yellowish-green eyes staring down at her.

"Why not?" She asked.

He jumped down landing next to her. He noticed she didn't jump as a normal human would.

"Because it is this man's time to die." He stated.

A film reel came out.

"What's this?" Eloise asked, looking at it curiously.

"It's this man's Cinematic Record."

Eloise turned to the Grim Reaper with confusion.

"A Cinematic Record shows the life of a person when they die." He explained.

"Oh." Eloise said.

They saw the man led a cruel life. He hit his wife and children, he yelled at his colleagues, and treated everyone with disrespect. The man who killed him was protecting his pride and family that the man who died had insulted. Eloise looked away disgusted. She had almost helped this man! The Cinematic Record ended and the Grim Reaper severed the Record with his scythe. He stamped his file.

"So, you're obviously human, but with some sort of power." He stated, giving her a curious glance.

"You're a Grim Reaper." She retorted back, "What's your name?"

"William T. Spears." He said, handing her a business card, "Yours?"

She took the card and looked at it. It just had his name on it. She looked back up at him.

"Eloise Harkness." She inclined her head.

"Hm." He said.

She stood up and looked at him curiously.

"Would you like to go get a drink?" She asked, smiling.

He fully turned to her with an arched brow. He paused a long moment before turning from her.

"I've got far too much work to do." He said, starting to walk away.

"You can ask me any questions while we drink." She offered.

He turned towards her with a curious look.

William T. Spears and Eloise Harkness found themselves at a bar. Eloise had nonchalantly dropped his card on the street as they made their way to the bar. She already knew his name. They had been taking shots after each answer they gave the other. Five questions in, William decides that he likes Eloise and asks her to call him Will.

"Okay, Will, what do you with the souls after you get them?"

"We take them back to Headquarters where they get judged." He said, tipping his drink back.

"How do you know about us Grim Reapers?"

"I have an ability to feel who's different around me." She knocked her drink back, grimacing a little.

"How many of you are there? How do you become a Grim Reaper?"

He glared at her a little.

"You asked two questions, that isn't fair."

"You can ask me two." She countered back.

"There are a lot of us. Though we work different divisions. Those that commit suicide become Grim Reapers." He hesitated a moment before taking his shot.

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly and sympathetically.

He shrugged, "I actually don't mind doing it."

She gave a small smile.

"So, where from New York are you from? Why travel here?"

"I'm from Brooklyn. I traveled here 'cause it was too small over there and plus I have always wanted to visit here. See all the different sights and towns. And it was much easier to get a singing job here than over there." She answered, downing two shots.

She was starting to get a little woozy, but she was enjoying the questions he was asking her.

"Oh, so you sing, huh?" He asked.

"Yes, I sure do." She drank another shot.

"Well, why don't you sing right now?" He smirked at her.

She fake glared at him.

"Now, who's asking more questions?"

They both chuckled before drinking yet another shot.

"Well, then?" Will asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Eloise laughed, before standing up.

"Perhaps some other time." She stated, getting up from the stool.

"Aw, come on! We were getting to the good stuff!" He whined.

"Goodnight, Will." She gave a small wave as she started to head for the door.

She got to the door, when he appeared beside her.

"I can walk you home." He said.

"No, thank you. I'm alright." She said, smiling.

"Alright. Goodnight, Eloise." He said, before turning to walk the other direction.

"Hey, Will?" She asked.

He turned towards her.

"Will I see you again?"

He smiled and nodded.

Eloise smiled back.

They both turned and went their separate ways, a few minutes down the block, she puked her guts out. She made it home safely, got into bed before passing out.

Her Father was whipping her again.

"Do it, you little witch! Use your powers!" He shouted, waiting a moment before whipping her again.

"Fine. If you won't do it with us using this…" He stalked away.

Eloise was safe for a few moments until a feeling of something very, very terrible was going to happen overwhelmed her. Her heart stopped. She saw her sister being dragged by her hair into the basement.

"No!" Eloise shouted.

He threw her sister on the floor, raised the whip, and…

Eloise woke up, gasping for air. She looked around her apartment. She was shaking as she calmed down.

"She's safe. They're alright, Frances. You're safe. Everyone is alright." She breathed.

She placed her hands upon her heart, taking deep breaths, she sang her calming song through her head.

*_Wandering child so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance. Angel, or father, friend or Phantom, who is it there staring? Have you forgotten your Angel? Angel, oh speak, what endless longings, echo in this whisper? Too long you've wandered in winter, far from my far-reaching gaze. Wildly my mind beats against you. You resist. Yet the soul obeys. Angel of Music, I denied you, turning from true beauty. Angel of Music, my protector. Come to me, strange Angel. I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, Angel of Music. I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, Angel of Music.*_

She was calm. Her breathing normal. She looked outside and realized it was mid-afternoon. She took a shower before continuing with her day.

As she got ready for the club later that afternoon, she heard a man's scream.

"Rats?! Why are there so many?! Ekkk!"

She smirked. It was the man who tried to swindle more money from her.

*Serves you right.* she thought.

About a month after meeting Will, she was walking home from the nightclub when she felt something was going to happen again. She ran over to where the feeling was pulling her. She rounded the corner and saw an odd sight. Will was hitting another Grim Reaper with his scythe multiple times.

"Why must you be so cruel, Will?!" The other Grim Reaper asked.

Will stopped hitting him. The other Grim Reaper stood up. Eloise looked him over. He was wearing red baggy pants, a flowing white shirt, a long, flowing black coat, a red string was tied around his collar into a bow, and gorgeous red rectangular glasses with black beads to hang them. His yellow-green eyes were striking, his long red hair was all over the place. She noticed a woman on the floor behind them. Will walked towards her, nonchalantly.

"Eloise." He said, nodding towards her.

She turned to walk with him. They walked in silence. The other Grim Reaper was grumbling before running to get in front of them. The two of them stopped as the Grim Reaper blocked their path. He stared at Eloise for a moment. He smiled showing all his pointy teeth. He ran to her, hugged her, and gripped her cheeks.

"So, you're the one that has captured dear William's mind as of late!" He said, squishing her.

"Uh…" Eloise said, confused.

"You're so cute and tiny! I could just kill you!" He said.

Eloise tilted her head at him. Will smacked him with his death scythe on the head, making the Grim Reaper let go of her and fall to the floor in a heap.

"Grell, you know the rules!" Will stated, harshly.

"It was just a figure of speech, Will!" Grell whined, rubbing his head.

Will rolled his eyes. Eloise giggled softly. They made it to their bar and ordered some drinks. Eloise turned to Grell.

"I adore your glasses, Grell." She said.

His eyes widened. He clasped his hands together and gushed.

"You are so sweet! Thank you! I am fabulous, aren't I?" he asked, striking a pose.

"Don't encourage him." Will grumbled.

Eloise laughed.

"So, a human with powers, huh? Interesting." Grell said, smiling at her.

She nodded, smiling at him. She liked Grell. He was very… flamboyant.

"Oh, I love this song!" Grell shrieked.

He began to sing, amazingly! Eloise's jaw dropped. She couldn't help but stare in awe. When the song ended, Eloise applauded.

"Your voice is beautiful!" Eloise sighed, dreamily.

"You should sing too, Eloise. Show him what you can do." Will said, smirking.

"Nah, I'm good. Maybe later." She said, not wanting to start anything.

"Oh, you sing too? Come on, let's hear it!" Grell said, tugging her arm excitedly.

"Alright, alright. Jeez, you are both so demanding." Eloise said, sitting up straighter.

She began singing along with the next song that played. When she started singing, Grell's jaw dropped to the floor. Will continued to smirk. When she finished, Grell tackled her and hugged and squished her again.

"That was amazing! Your voice is so beautiful! I could rip out your vocal cords!"

Eloise laughed and said, "Please, don't. I love to sing."

"It's a compliment, darling." He said, finally letting her go.

"I know." She said, smiling.

Grell arched his brow, staring at her a moment before looking at Will smiling.

"I love this girl!"

Will let a small smile appear on his face.

They sang, danced, talked, laughed, and drank the rest of the night.

The three of them had gotten close as time went on. Will opened up about his previous life, telling her how he was an only child, how his parents made him feel like he couldn't accomplish anything, so he ended his life. He confided in her. Grell always made her laugh with his extravagant and over exaggerating actions, they would sing together complimenting each others' voices perfectly. She also spent time with Undertaker, sometimes when she needed things, but also just to talk with him. She asked him why he liked laughter as payment, he explained it gave him the greatest feeling, before chuckling. Eloise enjoyed each of their company.

During the two years that she had been there, her feelings of something happening led her to stop robberies and fights. She left notes on the tied up robbers for the Yard, telling them they were thieves. The newspaper were calling them "Gifts for the Scotland Yard". During her first few attempts to stop the robberies and fights, she got cuts and bruises from not knowing how to fight, but she was a fast healer so she didn't mind. However, as time went on she improved as the criminals would pull the same moves previous criminals would pull.

*Author's note: 'Wandering Child' from "The Phantom of the Opera" belongs to Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber and Charles Hart.


	3. Chapter 3: Hard Lessons

Chapter 3: Hard Lessons

One night in December, Eloise was sweeping the floor of her shop, getting ready to close for the night. Suddenly, the door opened and the ding of the bell alerted her that she had a customer. She turned around with a smile.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

Her eyes widened as a very handsome, tall, skinny man in a bluish grey tuxedo with black hair and brown eyes, and a small black birthmark in the bottom corner of his left eye stood in front of her. He had taken off his bluish, grey top hat as he entered and was twirling it in his hands. Her face softened as she saw the despair upon his face.

"Hello. Are you the owner of this shop?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. How can I help you?" She asked.

"It's my wife. She isn't feeling well." He said, quietly.

Eloise put the broom to the side and wiped her hands on her apron.

"What are her symptoms?" Eloise asked, looking at him.

"She's been having stomach pains, a headache that doesn't seem to go away, and nausea." He explained.

Eloise nodded before moving towards her equipment.

"When does the nausea seem to occur?"

"After the headache."

"How long has she been ill?"

"A week." He said, worriedly.

Eloise nodded.

"Is she with child?"

"No."

Eloise nodded once more.

"Would you like a cup of tea or some water?" Eloise asked, less formally.

"Oh, no, thank you." He said giving her a small smile.

Eloise smiled back. She worked on the potion, keeping an eye on the man. She finished the potion, placed it in a clear bottle, quickly wrote instructions on a tag and attached it to the potion. She went to her shelves to grab a green bottle from her stash. She walked over to him.

"Have her drink a quarter of this potion for her stomach pains once a day. The instructions are on the tag."

She handed him the potion, which he gingerly took out of her hand.

"Put a little bit of this oil on where the headaches seem to come from whenever they occur. Wait an hour before applying the oil again if the headache continues. Again, the instructions are on the tag. If the symptoms are not gone in three days, send me a message and I'll come up to where you reside immediately."

He took the bottle before putting both into his coat pocket.

"Thank you. How much do I owe you?" He asked, taking out his wallet.

"Oh, nothing, please." She said.

"I must give you something." He insisted.

She shook her head.

"The love you have for your wife is more than enough. Not many people would come out this late to help someone they love." She said, smiling.

He smiled at her.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." He said.

"You're welcome." Eloise said, still smiling as she bowed.

He turned and walked out the door.

Two days passed, Eloise had just finished with a customer, thanking them for their business when a blonde hair, blue eyed woman in a light violet dress and her black hair, blue eyed child dressed in a blue tuxedo came in. Eloise walked around the counter to greet them.

"Hello, how can I…"

Eloise was cut off by the woman suddenly hugging her.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! Your potion and oil healed me in just a day and a half!" The woman said, hugging her.

"Hunny, introduce yourself first." A familiar voice said, chuckling.

Eloise looked to see the man from two nights ago standing behind the woman. The woman released her.

"I'm sorry. I am just so grateful!" The woman said, clasping her hands.

"I'm glad you're feeling better."

A giggle erupted from the boy, capturing their attention. He was running around chasing a butterfly that had wandered into the shop, laughing. Eloise smiled.

"Ciel, you know better than to run around a store." His Father said, sternly.

"Oh, it's alright. He's not causing any harm."

The boy, Ciel walked up to her with a smile.

"Today's my birthday!" He said, excitedly.

She kneeled down to be at his level.

"Oh, really? How old are you turning?"

"I'm turning ten!" He said, excitedly.

"Wow! What a great age! I have a present for such a great birthday boy."

She put her hand into the pocket of her dress. She summoned a green stem to her pocket before pulling it out. She held it in front of her.

"Are you ready?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

He nodded.

She twirled the stem in a circular motion within her hand as she said, "Abracadabra!"

A beautiful blue rose appeared. He gasped.

"This rose, is a magic rose. It will never die and it will bring happiness and joy always. Happy birthday, Ciel."

Ciel's eyes grew wide. Eloise handed him the rose. He took it, smiling.

"What do you say, Ciel?" His Mother reminded him.

"Thank you!" Ciel said.

"You're welcome."

Eloise stood, smiling.

"Thank you." Both his parents said.

"You're welcome." Eloise said, bowing.

They turned to leave. Ciel turned and waved at her. She waved back, smiling.

The next day, Eloise was talking to Becca. She was telling Eloise about her granddaughter when she suddenly changed the subject.

"Did you read the paper yet?"

"No, why?"

"The Phantomhive's estate burned down. They found two bodies. It's so sad." She said.

"The family of The Queen's Watchdog?" Eloise asked.

"Yes, that's the one. Here's the paper."

Becca handed her the paper. Eloise opened it up and gasped. There was a picture of the burning mansion as well as a picture of the family. It was the same family she helped two nights ago! Who she just saw yesterday! She had never seen pictures of the man she helped, but she had heard stories of the Queen's Watchdog.

"Eloise darling, are you alright? You look awfully pale!" Becca said, worriedly.

"It doesn't say who the bodies are!" Eloise said in a panic.

"They won't know that information for a few days, dear."

"I-I met the family just yesterday, the Father two days ago… They were nice people…" Eloise said, tears filling her eyes.

Becca patted her shoulder, sympathetically.

That night, Eloise went to the bar alone. She was just swirling her drink, merely staring at it, not looking at anyone. She heard Will sit down next to her.

"You look like hell." Will stated, softly.

Eloise didn't even acknowledge him.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked, after a moment.

She sighed before looking up at him.

"Do you know the Phantomhive family?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"I just met them yesterday… Why couldn't I sense something was going to happen to them? These powers… if these powers I have are meant to help people, why couldn't I help them?" Eloise asked, tears filling her eyes.

"Well," Will stated as he pushed his glasses up, "first off, you are a kind person, you help people because of your kindness and love. Second, your powers seem to work in an environmental setting."

She looked at him with confusion.

"Think about it, when you sense something is going to happen it's just in this area where you live and work, right?" He asked her.

She nodded slowly.

"You don't feel something is going to happen in the next town or around the world, right?"

Eloise nodded again.

"This is true." She said, softly.

"When you lived in New York, did your feelings of something was going to happen occur only in the area you were in?"

Eloise looked at him startled for a moment before a thoughtful expression appeared upon her face. When she was… down there, she could only sense when things were going to happen close by or soon. The rare times she was allowed to go out...

"You're right." Eloise whispered, quietly.

"So, your powers can't go that far. You couldn't have known that was going to happen to the Phantomhives." He said, gently.

He had a point, but she still felt awful. She downed her drink before bidding Will goodnight.

That night, she lurked in the shadows, waiting for the feeling of something to happen. She felt it and ran towards the feeling. She came to a jewelry shop. She slipped in through the back and made her way quietly through the shop. She could hear someone sifting through the jewelry cases. She made her way around the corner to see a man in a black trench coat and black pants, stuffing jewelry into a black bag. He seemed to be finished when he turned around and saw her.

"Oh! Who are you?!" He asked her, startled, "Oh, you're just a lady. What are you doing here?"

"You need to put those back." She commanded.

He looked at her in shock before he snickered at her.

"What are _you_ going to do if I don't?" He asked.

"I'll call the Yard." She stated.

He glared at her. He took out a gun and pointed it at her.

"How are you going to do that, if you're dead?" he asked, a smirk upon his face.

She kicked the gun out of his hand. He looked at her startled.

"How did you…?" he started.

She made to grab the bag but he started to run. She kicked her foot out and tripped him. He dropped to the floor. She summoned a rope to her hand. She grabbed the man, he punched her as she quickly tied him up. She placed the bag of jewelry on the counter. All the while, the man was shouting at her to let him go. She summoned a piece of paper, ink, and a pen. She wrote in messy writing: To the Yard, this man is a thief. She pinned it on him. She summoned another rope and tied him to a column in the shop before she stared into his eyes, until all his focus was on her.

"You will forget my face. All you'll remember of me is my brown hair." She said, slowly and evenly.

She turned from him. After a moment, she heard him yelling obscenities at her as she walked away. She closed the door behind her. She continued to walk down the streets, waiting for the feeling of something happening to occur. It did. She ran towards the feeling. A few minutes later, she heard a woman scream. She ran faster. She rounded the corner to see a man in a brown trench coat and brown pants holding a knife standing over a woman who was on the ground.

"Hey!" Eloise yelled.

The man turned towards her. His green eyes glared at her. The woman struggled to stand. The man turned towards the woman and grabbed her. The woman yelped. He held the knife to the woman's throat.

"Come any closer and I'll kill this woman!" He said, darkly.

"You are going to kill her any way, whether I was here or not so, go ahead." She said.

He looked at her in shock.

"No, please! Don't!" The woman begged, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Is this a trick?!" The man demanded.

"No tricks." She stated, summoning a small knife to her hand.

He turned with the woman. Eloise ran forward and threw the knife. It landed in his side. He yelled and released the woman. The woman fell to the ground again with a strangled cry. Eloise ran forward as the man growled at her before running towards her.

"You little witch! I'll kill you instead!" He shouted, the knife glistening in the moonlight.

She blocked the attack and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over and grunted. He quickly stood and sliced her arm. She winced. She punched him in the face. She made to run towards the woman when he grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her towards him. He spun her around quickly and placed the knife at her throat. She gasped. He leaned towards her ear.

"Let's here a nice scream from you." He said, menacingly.

He placed the knife deeper towards her neck, cutting into her. She winced. She elbowed him in the stomach. He grunted. The knife cut down her throat as he lowered it. She spun around and kicked him, sending him flying back. She ran towards him, summoning rope to her hand. She quickly tied his legs up. He jabbed the knife into her arm and released it, leaving it embedded in her arm.

"Ow!" She shrieked, staring at the knife.

She took it out of her arm, wincing, before throwing it as far as she could. The man stared in shock. She tied his hands quickly. Finding he was secure, she nodded once before walking towards the woman. The woman moved back afraid.

"It's alright. You're safe now. I had to say what I said to get him distracted. I'm sorry if I frightened you." She said, sincerely.

"What are you?" The woman asked.

"Help." Eloise said, holding out her hand.

The woman took it tentatively. Eloise helped her up.

"What's your name?" Eloise asked the woman.

"Julie Daven, ma'am." The woman said.

Eloise noticed she had a cut on her chest. She put her hands towards Julie.

"Here, let me." Eloise said.

Julie looked at her then at the wound that was disappearing. Julie's eyes widened. She looked back up at Eloise.

"How–How did you do that?" Julie asked.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you." Eloise said, before looking straight into Julie's eyes until all her focus was on her, "Forget my face, my healing hands, and my summoning of rope. All you'll remember of me is my brown hair. Go home."

Julie turned and walked away from them. Eloise turned towards the man who was still shouting. She walked towards him. She summoned another rope and tied him to a lamppost. She summoned a piece of paper, ink, and a pen and wrote: To the Yard: He's an attempted murderer. Talk to Julie Daven. She sent the ink and pen to where she summoned them from. She pinned it to the front of his shirt. Before looking straight into his eyes, waiting until all his focus was on her before speaking evenly and slowly.

"You will forget my face. All you'll remember of me is my brown hair."

She turned and walked away. She stayed out all night stopping burglaries and fights that she sensed. She did not stop until an hour before she had to be at work. She was tired, but she changed quickly before going to her shop.

Two days later, the paper revealed that it was indeed Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive that were found in the fire, but the police still had no idea where Ciel was. Eloise worked herself tiredly and weakly, finding crime and putting a stop to it. They even mentioned it in the paper. They were calling it "Gifts to the Scotland Yard". By the end of the week, Eloise was extremely exhausted running on a few hours of sleep, using too much of her powers, earning more cuts and bruises because she couldn't move as quickly as she was tired. She realized she could not keep going like this; her body was sluggish, her wounds were taking a longer time to heal. She went home after work, ate dinner, before getting into bed and falling asleep the second she laid down upon it. She awoke feeling much better. She glanced outside and realized it was mid-afternoon. She sat up, looked over her body, and saw her wounds were completely healed. She sat up on her bed contemplating things. She didn't regret helping people and stopping crime, but she realized she couldn't go on like this, she couldn't save everyone… that was a hard lesson to learn.


	4. Chapter 4: Lunch and Accusations

Chapter 4: Lunch and Accusations

Three months later, Becca had come into her shop out of breath asking if she had heard.

"Heard what?" Eloise asked, tilting her head.

"That boy, Ciel Phantomhive is alive!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, look!"

The woman handed her the paper. Eloise opened it up quickly. It said the boy had been found walking back home with a mysterious butler clad in black. He had been kidnapped and managed to escape them. She was glad that he was back. She wanted to see him, but decided to wait until his extended family (if he had any) got a chance to see him first. She waited a month before requesting an audience with the newly named Earl at his convenience. She waited a week for a response and had almost lost hope that he didn't want to see her until she received a notice from him in elegant writing at the end of the week.

It read:

_Please join the Earl Phantomhive for lunch tomorrow at noon sharp._

Eloise was relieved and began making preparations.

The following day, Eloise closed her business at eleven in the morning. She moved her tray of oils and potions as well as the tray of chocolate chip cookies she made last night to the front of her before climbing into the carriage she ordered the night before.

As she rode to the Phantomhive Manor, she watched the greenery pass by and tried to quell the nerves she suddenly felt. She sang her calming song through her head. She watched the manor as it came into view. Her. Jaw. Dropped. The manor was stunning and huge! She had never seen anything like it in her life. The bricks were a grey color with a dark green roof. There were so many windows. It blew her away! The carriage stopped at the front entrance. She got out of the carriage, grabbed her trays before closing the door. She thanked the driver and told him she would be about an hour. He nodded to her. Eloise made her way to the door. She knocked and waited a few minutes. The door opened. A crow demon disguised as a butler appeared. He had black hair with a few strands going across his pale face, his stunning brownish-red eyes bore into hers, he was extremely tall, standing 6"1' with perfect posture. He wore a fine black tail coat with a silver chain going to his pocket, a white shirt, black tie, black pants, and white gloves. She knew his demon insignia was on his left hand, though she gave no indication that she knew. They stared at each other for a long while, she had never seen a demon up close before. He finally spoke.

"Hello. May I help you?" He asked.

"Hello. I'm Eloise Harkness from the Healing shop. I have a luncheon with the Earl Phantomhive." She said.

"Oh, yes, Eloise, we have been expecting you. I am Sebastian Michaelis. Butler to the Earl Phantomhive. Please, do come in."

He opened the door wider and moved to the side allowing her to go in. She walked in, looking around. The inside was just as grand as the outside. There was a huge space before a grand staircase that broke into two separate stairways. A giant portrait of the Phantomhive family was in the middle, she felt a pang of sadness. Sebastian moved further in, making a hand gesture forward.

"This way, please." He said, before walking towards the left side of the staircase.

Once he turned away, Eloise walked to the edge of the grand staircase and bowed to the portrait as a gesture of respect. She then quickly made her way to Sebastian, who was waiting for her on the left side of the staircase. Once she was by his side, he continued walking.

"Lunch will be served in the garden." Sebastian explained.

She nodded with a quiet, "Thank you."

His eyes widened slightly before closing and continuing to lead her to the garden. She saw there were several doors on the left side of her. They approached glass double doors that led outside. He opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

His eyes widened a little once again before he gave a small smile and a little bow. He closed the door and made the same hand gesture as before. She walked beside him through the garden. There were tall green bushes with white roses on the right of her, a lady pouring water from a bucket into a fountain was in the middle of the bushes. They approached a clearing of green grass with a long table that had a white tablecloth upon it and several silver glass pots with bouquets of white roses in them. Ciel was sitting in his chair with his eyes closed. There was also a red headed woman with big round glasses in a blue and white dress with a white bonnet on her head standing next to a cart with a bottle of wine.

"Young Master, Eloise Harkness from the Healing shop." Sebastian said, standing on Ciel's left.

Eloise stepped forward. He looked the same, though he had grown a little more. His blue suit making him look elegant and older than he was. He had a black patch over his right eye. She had a feeling it was their contract though she gave no indication of knowing what it was. His other eye was closed.

"Hello, Ciel." She paused a moment before continuing on, "I… brought some homemade chocolate chip cookies for you."

She placed the tray on the table out of the way.

"I also brought some healing potions and oils for you and your household, on each tag it explains the use and instructions."

She placed the tray next to the cookies.

She bowed, "You have my deepest condolences for your loss."

She stood back up. She waited a moment. He opened his eye, still that stunning blue. He didn't look at her but finally spoke.

"Join me for lunch." He said, flatly.

She gave a small nod before moving to the other side of the table. She pulled out the chair. As she moved to sit down, she caught sight of the blue rose, in a thin crystal vase, she had given him on his birthday. She knew it was the same. Her throat caught as feelings of regret and sorrow coursed through her. She sat down. Sebastian walked over to her, placed a tray upon the table. He pulled the lid away explaining what they were having.

"For lunch it's flank sheet meat with fried potatoes and red wine to complement the meal. Mey-rin."

As Sebastian moved over to Ciel, the red headed woman walked towards Eloise with the wine. She shook unsteadily as she poured the wine into the glass. She almost overfilled it, but Eloise stopped her by speaking.

"Thank you." She said, smiling softly.

"O-Oh, you're welcome." Mey-rin said, stepping back.

Once Ciel started eating, she began to eat. They ate in silence the entire time. She glanced at Ciel every once in a while as she ate but he merely looked down or closed his eyes. Once they finished, Ciel stood up. Eloise followed suit.

"Thank you for joining me for lunch." He said before turning towards Sebastian, "Sebastian, bring me my tea."

Ciel walked away. Eloise watched him go before walking towards Sebastian who led her to the front door. She turned to him.

"Thank you, Sebastian." She said, bowing to him.

His eyes widened once more before he smiled.

"It is I who should thank you. Thank you, Eloise." He said, bowing to her in return.

They both smiled slightly before Eloise turned to walk away. Eloise climbed into the carriage. She watched the scenery pass by her thinking about what had happened during the lunch with Ciel. She knew nothing she said or did would make him feel better. It made her feel a little sad, but she hoped that he would forgive her. She would give it time, but if he ever wanted to talk, she would be there for him.

Several days had passed since her lunch with the young Earl. She was just about to close up shop when she heard her door open. She turned to look to see who it was. There were many soldiers who lined her shop.

"Her Majesty, The Queen!" An announcer announced.

Eloise's eyes widened. The Queen approached her. Eloise curtsied low to the ground.

"Your Majesty." She greeted, "How can I help you?"

She stood up, looking at the woman. The woman looked at her with sadness in her eyes.

"You are Eloise Harkness The Healer, are you not?"

"Yes, I am." Eloise said, inclining her head a little.

"Please, it's my husband. He's… dying." The Queen said.

Eloise looked at her with sadness.

"I am so sorry, Your Majesty, but there is no cure for death…"

The woman grabbed her hands in desperation.

"Please! There must be something you can do!" She pleaded, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"There isn't a cure for death but…" Eloise started, releasing the woman's hands.

She walked to her oil and potion making equipment and made a potion for the Queen. She put it in a bottle before walking back over to her.

"Have the King drink this on the night of his passing. It will make his death peaceful and painless." Eloise said, as she passed her the bottle.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! How much do I owe you?" The Queen asked, about to summon her money bag.

"There's no need, Your Majesty." She said with a small smile.

The Queen looked at her.

"Just promise me you'll come talk to me if you ever need a listening ear, I'll be here."

The Queen smiled and hugged the young woman.

"Thank you, dear."

Eloise could feel the tears as the Queen hugged her, she hugged her back a moment. The Queen parted from her, tears still in her eyes as she gave a smile. Eloise gave another low curtsy as the Queen turned to leave. She stood up after the last of the soldiers left.

Two days later, Eloise learned that the King had passed. Eloise felt bad for the Queen and hoped that she would find peace soon. That night, Eloise was locking up when the feeling of something was going to happen overwhelmed her. She felt the soldiers behind her before they even spoke.

"Eloise Harkness."

Eloise turned to see many soldiers behind her as well as a carriage.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You are required and requested to see Her Majesty, The Queen." The soldier on the right side of her said.

Part of her wanted to flee but another part of her told her not to. She gave a curt nod. They led her to the carriage. She got in. They headed to the palace. Eloise still felt on edge as she gazed at the stunning palace. The soldiers opened the carriage door before leading her inside. The inside of the palace was equally, if not more, stunning as the outside. She was led to double doors where an announcer announced her presence. She walked in, saw the soldiers were following her inside. There were also soldiers lining the hall to the Queen who sat on her throne. Eloise stopped a few feet from the stairs that led to the Queen's throne. Eloise curtsied low.

"Your Majesty."

The Queen stood, tears in her eyes.

"Eloise Harkness!" Her voice boomed.

Eloise stood back up, looking at the Queen.

"You have been found to have committed treason against the King and I, the Queen by poisoning the potion you had given me to give to the King!"

Eloise's eyes widened.

"What?! No, I would nev…" Eloise started.

The Queen cut her off, "Guards, arrest her!"

The guards grabbed her, Eloise tried to break away shouting as they dragged her to the dungeon.

"No! No! I would never poison anyone! Please, let me go!"

"Shut up!" One of the guards yelled at her before punching her in the stomach.

Eloise doubled over, gasping for breath. They shackled her ankles to the floor and then her hands above her head.

"King Killer!" The guard that punched her, snarled at her.

Eloise hung her head.


	5. Chapter 5: Pardoned

Chapter 5: Pardoned

Three days had passed. The guards hadn't given her food nor water during those three days, though they teased her with it. They would leave it in front of her, laugh, and say, "Aw, not hungry or thirsty again?" before taking it away, laughing. Eloise didn't bother to look or move or speak during those two days. Until the third night…

The nice guard banged on her door.

"You have visitors." His voice said, softly.

She heard the bars squeak open. She heard their footsteps approach her, then saw two pairs of black shoes standing in front of her eyes. There was silence for a moment.

"Get this woman some water." The Earl's voice said, commandingly.

"Yes, sir." The guard said.

"That isn't necessary, Young Earl." Eloise spoke softly.

She raised her head, finally looking up to see Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel had raised an eyebrow at her. Sebastian was studying her.

"I'm not thirsty." She explained quietly, looking away from their gaze.

He remained silent for a long while, studying her.

"Very well, then." He finally said, pausing a moment.

"So, you poisoned the King?" He asked.

Eloise scoffed as she turned her face away from them.

"Of course I did." She stated, bitterly.

He didn't say anything for a moment.

Suddenly, he turned and began walking away saying, "Very well, then."

He got close to the door before turning back to her.

"You should know, your shop has been vandalized."

"I figured it would be." She stated, still not looking at him.

He turned back to the door. She slowly lifted her head to look at him.

"Ciel." She called, softly.

He turned and met her eyes.

"Thank you." She said, sincerely.

He gave her a curt nod before walking out the door. She could feel Sebastian's eyes watching her the entire time.

"Sebastian." Ciel called him.

Sebastian turned and walked out the door. The sound of metal clanking echoed through the dungeon.

Four days passed, Eloise still had no food nor water. She began to feel the affects of not having both. The nice guard opened the door. He moved in front of her.

"Don't fight." He whispered, softly, "You've been proven innocent. They found the true culprit. The Queen wishes to speak to you."

Eloise slowly lifted her head, her body weak. She met his eyes.

"Alright." She whispered.

He undid her ankles then her wrists. She almost fell but he caught her. He looked at her with the unspoken question of 'are you alright?'. She nodded. He helped her walk out the dungeon. He took her down a hallway, to a door, and walked them in. It was a grand room, however he didn't give her a chance to look around.

"There's a bathroom right through that door. The Queen wishes you wear these."

He pointed to a door on the right before handing her a red dress with matching red heels.

*She's trying to buy my forgiveness.* Eloise thought, scoffing in her head.

She took the outfit before making her way to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her.

She took off her old clothes and placed them in the trash. She put the new dress on. It was very loose around her stomach as she had lost a bit of weight. She put the shoes on and tried walking in them, but she stumbled a few times. She put on her brave face then walked out to the guard. She had almost made it to him but then, she stumbled and almost lost her balance. He caught her. She gave him a small smile. He led her out of the room and to the double doors where once again she was announced. She looked at the guard and nodded. He understood and released her. She stood up straighter, held her head up high as the doors opened. She walked with no issues this time. She paused once again near the stairs, curtsying low before standing back up. The Queen rose.

"Eloise Harkness, please accept this formal apology from I, The Queen, I am sorry that you had to endure jail time in order for us to find out the truth. A guard was angry at the King and poisoned the potion you gave me. Please, forgive me, dine with me, and please accept £500."

The Queen made her way towards Eloise and hugged her.

"I am so sorry. Please, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I would love for us to be friends."

Eloise didn't want to be her friend at that moment but forgave the woman anyway.

"Of course, Your Majesty."

The Queen smiled at her. The servants led them to a giant dining hall. The Queen sat at the head while Eloise sat at the other end. The servants served them many different foods and served her water. Eloise ate and drank slowly. As she was close to finishing her meal, her stomach started hurting. Once the meal was complete, Eloise stood as did the Queen. The Queen walked over to her, she handed her the money which Eloise tucked inside her dress pocket. The Queen clasped Eloise's hands.

"I am truly sorry for everything." The Queen said, sorrowfully.

"It's alright." Eloise said.

The Queen smiled softly. The Queen summoned the carriage men, who came forward.

"My carriage men will take you wherever you want."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Eloise curtsied once more.

"This way, young lady." The lead carriage man said.

She followed them out the door and into the carriage. She watched the scenery pass by as she wrapped her arms around her aching stomach. The carriage ride was short. They dropped her off at her shop before driving away.

She knew it would be bad, but she wasn't expecting it to be _this_ bad. All her windows were broken, the door was hanging off its hinges, her sign now read "Killing". She walked inside. It was just as bad as the outside. There was broken glass everywhere, the oils and potions soaked into the floor, her equipment table was on its side, all her equipment was broken, the walls had "King Killer" written on them. She sighed softly before getting started on cleaning.

She had just grabbed her broom (the only thing that wasn't broken) and was about to start sweeping when she was kicked from behind. She held out her hands to brace herself as she landed on the hard floor with a grunt. She turned around quickly. Three ugly men snickered at her.

"Look what we have here boys, it's The King Killer." The one in the middle drawled.

Eloise stood up too quickly, a wave of nausea coursed through her causing her to falter a moment.

"How did you escape your prison, King Killer?" The same man asked.

She stood her ground.

"I didn't. I have been proven innocent and pardoned by the Queen." She said, strongly.

"Liar!"

The three of them ran towards her. She swung her arm out as she moved to the left. She hit the man on the left in the side. He grunted slightly.

"You're going to pay for that you little witch!" He said, pulling out a knife.

He lunged for her and sliced her shoulder. She winced. She punched him in the face before kicking him in the side. He stumbled sideways. She made to run, but the other two men were blocking her path. They lunged for her. One managed to grab her arm while the other punched her face. She kicked her leg out getting the man, who punched her, in the stomach. The man holding her arm, twisted it back. She yelled before turning and punching him in the face. He released her. She turned to run when the first man that she hit grabbed her by her dress, yanking her back. He stabbed her in the side. She winced again. He yanked it out. She punched him in the face. He staggered back ripping her dress. The pocket with the money came off with the dress, the money flying out everywhere. The man was momentarily stunned. She took that moment to run.

"A thief too! You should be ashamed of yourself!" He shouted, as she ran.

She made it outside, the cold air biting into her skin. Two of the men followed her and grabbed her arms, she struggled against them when the man with the knife approached her. He snickered at her. He punched her in the stomach. That undid her, she vomited all over him. The two holding her arms, let go of her in disgust. She hunched over, coughing and wheezing.

"Ugh! You disgusting little witch! Now, you're going to get it!"

She looked up as he moved towards her. She backed away into the other two men. They threw her onto the ground. She grunted. She moved back along the ground as he continued to advance towards her. He made to stab her in the stomach but she moved her arm to block it, she winced and gasped. He began stabbing her as the other two began punching her repeatedly. She began to lose consciousness when a black blur crossed between her and the three men. She heard them grunt as they landed hard against the ground. A feeling of safety coursed through her before she blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6: Recused

Chapter 6: Rescued

Sebastian Michaelis dusted his hands as he glared at where he disposed of the three men.

"Disgusting humans." He muttered.

He walked over to the young woman laying unconscious on the floor. He was slightly surprised she was still alive, but also surprisingly grateful. He shook his head before he picked her up and raced back to his Master's home.

He entered the room that the Young Master chose for her. Working quickly, he undressed her to assess the damage done to her. He set to work cleaning the many cuts and bruises upon her body. As he cleaned her, he noticed many scars upon her back and along her front that had long since healed but still remained upon her skin. Whipping scars. His eyes narrowed.

"What sort of hell have you been through?" He asked her sleeping form.

He cleaned her face, wiping her mouth of the vomit. He dressed her in a blue nightgown before laying her down on the bed, covering her with the sheets and comforter. He put an iv needle into her arm to get her back the nutrients she lost. He quietly exited out the room. He walked down the hallway, down one set of stairs, climbing the other set, walking down another hallway before he appeared at his Master's office. He knocked quietly.

"Young Master."

He opened the door to see the Young Master raise his head.

"How is she doing?" Ciel asked him.

Sebastian entered the room, closing the door behind him. He walked towards the Young Master, answering him.

"I'm afraid I did not get to her in time, my lord. She was outnumbered three to one. She has many cuts and bruises. The lack of nutrition and water didn't help her cause."

Sebastian stood in front of him.

"How long 'til she wakes?" He asked.

"I would figure a month, my lord."

Ciel stood up, his hands pressed upon his desk.

"A month?!"

"She is a human, my lord." Sebastian said, his head tilted with a smile upon his face.

Ciel sat back down, glaring at the corner.

"I wish the Queen would have told me the moment she made the decision to let her go." He murmured.

Sebastian said nothing.

"Take care of her, Sebastian." Ciel commanded, dismissively.

Sebastian knew who he was talking about and bowed with his hand on his chest.

"Yes, my lord."

Eloise didn't understand what was going on. Her world was dark, her body ached, the right side of her cheek hurt, and yet, she felt someone gently cleaning her wounds... Her sister!

"No! Don't!" She gasped, her eyes flaring open.

She turned her head to the left of her to see Sebastian staring at her, his brownish-red eyes bore into hers. His eyes showed surprise as he stopped cleaning her wounds on her left arm. She looked away.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, quietly.

She felt him resume cleaning her arm. She looked around the room. The walls were a light beige color. There was a dark brown door on the right side of her, a large window to the left of the door with dark beige curtains. On the wall in front of her, there was a long dark brown dresser, next to the dresser was another dark brown door. On the wall behind Sebastian, there was another door, on either side of the dark brown bed frame, there were matching dark brown nightstands. On the nightstand to the left of her there was a black candelabra holding four long candles. The sheets were white. She did also note the clear medical bag hanging from its pole, an iv leading from the bag and into her arm.

"You're in the Phantomhive Manor." Sebastian explained, mistaking her looking around for confusion.

Eloise looked at him, smiling softly.

"Thank you." She said, quietly.

He gave her a small smile in return. He finished bandaging her arm when he stood.

"You should get some more rest. You are still very weak." Sebastian stated, softly.

She nodded, feeling how weak she truly was. He walked out the door as Eloise drifted back to sleep.

Sebastian entered his Master's office and walked up to him.

"She has awaken, my lord." He stated, softly.

Ciel looked at him wide eyed.

"I thought you said she wouldn't be awake for a month?"

"I did. It would seem, I underestimated the young woman. Though, she is still very weak."

There was silence between them for a moment.

"Bring me my breakfast in here." Ciel said, dismissively.

Sebastian bowed before leaving the room. Ciel needed time to think.

Night came quickly, Ciel had stayed in his office all day pondering about the young woman.

"Tell me everything we learned about the investigation into Eloise Harkness." Ciel commanded Sebastian.

Sebastian pulled out a scroll with a blue ribbon and his Master's seal from the inside of his tailcoat. He removed the ribbon and opened it up elegantly.

"Eloise Harkness. Age: Eighteen. Born: May sixteenth. The only document that says she is born in New York is her birth certificate. Has made oils and potions for clients for just a little over two years. Her business thrived well, making a fair amount of profit. She sang at the Riverview Club during the weekends. The elderly woman said that Eloise never talked about herself and the woman admitting she really only talked about herself, never asking Eloise about her life. The same thing at the club, she would mind her own business, never really talked with anyone, sing, then go home. Though, she did break a man's finger once as he tried to grab her. The manager did reassure me that she gave him several warnings before doing so. (Sebastian gave a chuckle). Crime seems to have gone down in the area since her arrival. More so, when the tragedy of your parents passing, there was no crime in the area for about a week, then it went back up just a little. She could very possibly be the one who leaves "Gifts for the Scotland Yard". She fits the vague description everyone who has encountered her has given: brown hair, always up, approximately four foot eight, five foot zero."

"What of her place of residence?" Ciel asked.

"There was not much there, my lord. Only a few pieces of clothing, some oils and potions, her birth certificate, some cleaning products, and some food."

"You said she is born in New York?"

"Yes, my lord. However, there is no record of Eloise Harkness living in New York."

Ciel was quiet for a long moment.

*No record of her living in New York.*

Realization crossed has face.

"No record of her living in New York? You mean to say, she isn't who she says she is?"

Sebastian gave a small smirk at his Young Master.

*Who and what was she? Able to wake just three days after a vicious beating and with no food or water for a whole week! She seemed to know how to fight. But, we still don't know exactly who she is. Why is she hiding under a different name?*

He knew what he had to do to get the answers he needed. He placed his hand on his eye patch.

"Sebastian!" He commanded, ripping the eye patch off, "This is an order! Find out the truth behind Eloise Harkness and what she is hiding, by any means necessary!"

Ciel opened his eye, it was violet with a demon insignia on it. It glowed as he gave the order. Sebastian's eyes turned into cat eye slits, glowing pink in response to the order. He kneeled down, his hand over his chest, his head bowed.

"Yes, my lord."


	7. Chapter 7: Recovery Days

**A/N: Hello all! Thank you for reading my story! Because of the holiday weekend, I am posting two chapters today! I do apologize for them being late. My tablet has been acting weird but, everything is good now! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Recovery Days

Eloise awoke with a start. She could feel Sebastian cleaning her arm again. She turned her head towards him, smiling softly.

"Good morning, Sebastian." She said, quietly.

He raised his head to look at her. His brownish-red eyes showed slight surprise. He gave her a smile.

"Good morning, Eloise." He said, equally as softly.

He cleaned over one of the bigger cuts on her arm, causing her to wince slightly.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's alright." She said, smiling again.

They remained quiet for a moment.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said, moving her eyes towards the wall with the dresser.

She could feel his eyes on her, waiting for her to continue. She sighed softly.

"After the Queen pardoned me, she had her carriage men drop me off anywhere I wanted to go. I had them take me to my shop so I could see the damage done to it. I was about to start cleaning when these three men… attacked me. I tried to fight them but… they overcame me. As I was passing out, I saw you…"

She hadn't realized what she said until it was too late.

*Oh, no!* She thought, cursing herself a moment before forcing herself to remain calm.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed for a moment before softening.

"That's good that you remember." He said.

There was silence between them for a moment.

"How many days have I been out?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Three days." He stated, still cleaning up her wounds.

"So, this would be the fourth day I've been in the Phantomhive Manor?" She asked.

He looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, that's right." He said.

He stood, taking the cloth with him and walked to the door.

"Sebastian." She called softly.

He paused his step, turned, and looked at her.

"Thank you, for… saving my life." She said, softly.

He smiled and bowed to her.

"Get some more rest." He said.

He closed the door behind him.

*This woman is hard to read.* He thought to himself.

He began to walk away from her room. A smirk slowly spreading across his face.

*Though she _did_ see me. That… is quite interesting.*

It was about one in the afternoon when Eloise sighed. She was excruciatingly bored. She didn't feel like sleeping. Besides, she was starting to feel better. Her wounds were healing, slowly, but they were healing. She sighed once more. Suddenly, she heard a violin playing. She sat up, wincing slightly, and looked around. It was a lovely tune. She lifted her tired arms and pretended to play the instrument herself. She closed her eyes, allowing the music to fill her as it always did. She could feel her wounds healing as she played. Suddenly, she felt the instrument within her hands.

Ciel and Sebastian blinked rapidly as the violin suddenly vanished from Ciel's hands.

"Where did it go?" Ciel asked.

Eloise opened her eyes and saw the instrument was indeed in her hands.

*Oh, no!* She thought.

She sent it back to him.

Ciel looked at the instrument that had reappeared within his hands as quickly as it disappeared.

"That was interesting." Ciel stated.

Sebastian glanced sideways in suspicion, his eyes reddish-brown.

"Indeed." He stated.

The music didn't resume. Eloise didn't worry about it too much. She went to lay back down when she caught sight of the gown she was wearing. It was a light green color. She gasped lightly. She moved the covers off her. It was _not _the red dress the Queen gave her!

*He changed me?*

Her heart stopped a moment.

*Oh, no!*

Fear gripped her heart.

*Did he see them? Well, if he changed me…*

She lifted the gown and saw bandages upon her stomach. She felt herself pale. She pulled the gown down, turning her face away from the scars upon her body.

*He hasn't made a comment on them nor has he asked. Maybe he won't...* She thought.

She calmed down and placed the covers back on. She leaned back and closed her eyes a moment.

She reopened them when a light tap came from the door. She opened her eyes and saw it was night time. She had fallen asleep. The door opened and Sebastian came in holding a lit candelabra, the flames dancing across his face. She turned her head towards him. She smiled softly.

"Good evening, Sebastian." Eloise said.

He approached her bed and placed the candelabra on the nightstand next to the other one.

"Good evening, Eloise." He said, a small smirk upon his face.

Suddenly, the iv needle in her arm started feeling itchy. She looked down and started to itch around it, knowing she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it.

He frowned at her.

"You shouldn't itch near the iv, Eloise." He said, commandingly.

She looked up at him, stopping abruptly. She moved her hand back to her side.

"You're right." She said, softly.

His eyes widened slightly, before he smiled at her. Her stomach growled slightly. His smile grew wider upon his face.

"I figured you might be starting to feel a little hungry."

He moved to the side revealing a trolley that held a tray that was covered and a glass of water.

She smiled.

He placed the tray over her before taking the lid off, explaining what she would be eating.

"Tonight's dinner will be chicken broth with a glass of water."

"Thank you, Sebastian." She said, smiling at him.

He bowed before busying himself with lighting the other candelabra, one eye watching her eat. She picked up the spoon, put it in the bowl, picked it up, blew on it for a minute before placing it in her mouth. It was delicious! So full of flavor! It felt nice going down her throat. She sipped at the water in between bites. Sebastian placed the candle back into the candelabra he brought in and moved it to the trolley. He continued to watch her. After about twenty-five minutes, she was finished. She sighed in content. Sebastian moved forward and collected the tray. He placed the tray back on the trolley. Eloise wondered if she could ask him for something to read as she didn't feel like sleeping. In fact, the broth made her feel more awake!

"Sebastian?" She asked, as he started walking away.

He paused before turning towards her.

"Yes, Eloise?" He asked.

"Would it be alright if I could read some books or something, please?" She asked, quietly.

He smiled.

"I'll see what I can do."

She nodded.

"Thank you."

He bowed once more before taking his leave.

Eloise leaned back against the headboard. After about five minutes, she heard a tap on her door. She looked over at it. Before she could respond, Sebastian walked in with an armful of books. He placed them on the nightstand next to the candelabra.

"Thank you, Sebastian." She said, smiling at him.

He turned to her, smiling back, his head tilted.

"You're welcome, Eloise."

He walked out of the room, closing the door quietly. Eloise picked up the book on top. She opened it up. She frowned at the synopsis. She put it to the side. She grabbed the next book before also putting it to the side. She picked up the third… they all seemed to be about magic. She frowned slightly. She put the two other books that she placed to the side back on the pile. She picked up the first book and began to read. By midnight, her eyes started dropping as she read. She felt her eyes closing for the fifth time. She rubbed her face for a moment. She was about to reach over to open the drawer of the nightstand to see if there was a bookmark in it when a bookmark slipped out from the back of the book she was holding.

*Interesting... And clever.* She thought.

She pulled it out before placing it in the book. After closing the book, she placed it back on the pile. She leaned over and blew out the candles before laying down and letting sleep overtake her.

The next morning, Sebastian went in to clean Eloise's wounds. He worked quickly as he always did. He moved her covers and undressed her. After carefully leaning her forward, he removed the bandages from her back. His eyes narrowed. The wounds were completely healed. There was no scratches to be seen upon her back, just her whipping scars. He laid her back down. He removed the ones from her front. Most of the cuts were still deep, but they were more healed than yesterday. He cleaned them and bandaged them. He looked at her legs. The few bigger gashes were still not healed, so he cleaned and bandaged them. He looked at her arms and found they too were almost healed except for the bigger gashes, so he bandaged those. The bruises on her body and face were gone as well. He dressed her in a dark blue nightgown. He checked the iv bag, finding it would still be alright, he left the room to prepare breakfast.

Eloise awoke and stretched. She found her body didn't hurt so much, just a little. She glared at the iv in her arm. It was itching even more now. Her eyes widened. Most of the bandages were off! There were only a few on her arms. She moved the covers, her legs had a few bandages and small cuts that were left open to further heal. She noticed he changed her once more. She lifted the dark blue gown and her stomach was still bandaged, but there were a few small cuts left open. She pulled her gown down and sat up. Her stomach slightly hurt, but other than that, she felt no pain. She smiled. There was a knock upon her door.

"Come in." She said, as she covered her body.

Sebastian entered the room with a trolley.

"Good morning, Sebastian." Eloise greeted.

"Good morning, Eloise." He greeted back.

He served her, as he took the lid off, he explained what she would be eating.

"Today's breakfast will be beef broth and water."

"Thank you."

He bowed, moving back, once again watching her eat. He could see her resisting the urge to itch near the iv as her hand and arm made the smallest of movements. A small smile of amusement appeared upon his face.

Eloise finished her broth and water in about twenty-five minutes. She felt satisfied. Then the itch of the iv started up again. She wondered if she could convince Sebastian to take it out today. He moved forward to collect the tray.

"Sebastian?" She asked.

He glanced up, his brownish-red eyes looked directly into her eyes. She smiled.

"I'm feeling much better today. Can we take the iv out now, please? It's been really itchy which means I'm definitely healing. Please, Sebastian?" She asked.

He smiled a shrewd smile at her.

"Let's see if you can hold down the broth then perhaps we'll take it out."

She nodded.

"Alright." She agreed.

He gave her a nod before walking out the door.

Eloise picked up the book she was reading last night, she flipped it open, removed the bookmark, and continued reading. She was a little more than halfway through the second book when Sebastian knocked on her door.

"Come in." She said, finishing reading the sentence she was on.

Sebastian entered the room and walked towards her. She put the book down. She saw he was looking at her with that same shrewd smile as earlier.

"Were you able to keep your breakfast down?" He asked her.

She nodded, "Yes, I was."

"Very good." He said.

He touched the iv needle and slowly pulled it out. Eloise smiled as he disposed of the needle into the trash.

"I'll be just a moment." He said.

He turned and walked out the door. Eloise rubbed her arm for a moment before stopping right as Sebastian entered with a tray. He served her the chicken broth, explaining that there was some left over. She thanked him once again. He continued watching her eat. Once she had finished, he cleared her tray, and walked from the room. She continued reading. The same thing happened for dinner that night. He continued watching her eat. She read before sleep overcame her.

The following two days, were basically the same, though he took the remaining bandages off the next day, allowing the remaining wounds to be open. She was completely healed by the seventh day. She was grateful for the broth and water, but she had been starting to crave solid foods however, she didn't vocalize that she wanted it. Sebastian still watched her as she ate. She had read eight of the twelve books he brought her.

Finally, on the eighth day, he gave her toast with butter on it. She ate it happily and was able to keep it down. She was getting more antsy though and wanted to walk around a bit so she wandered to the bathroom. It was pretty nice. It was a soft blue with a soaking tub, a toilet, and long counter with a big sink. After doing her business, she washed her hands. She then wandered over to the window that Sebastian threw the curtains open to that morning for her to get some light in the room and looked outside. It looked beautiful. There were so many trees and so much green! She stood by the window for a long time. Sebastian had caught her standing by the window when he brought her lunch consisting of a turkey sandwich. She smiled as always and walked back to the bed where she ate her lunch. After Sebastian cleaned up and left she read the ninth book until dinner.

The ninth day came, he continued serving her solid foods. That night, after dinner and after Sebastian put the tray on the trolley, he walked back over to her. She turned her head to look at him.

"Seeing as you have fully recovered, the Young Master wishes to speak to you tomorrow morning."

Eloise looked at him with another smile.

"Alright." She said.

He walked over to the door next to the window and came back with a blue and white dress. He walked back over to her bed.

"The Young Master wishes you wear this."

He showed her the gown. It looked like a maid outfit. She nodded.

"Alright." She said.

He nodded too before turning to walk towards the dresser. He placed it on a hook that was next to the long dresser. He walked to the left side where the door was. He turned and bowed to her.

"Good night, Eloise."

"Good night, Sebastian."

He left. She finished reading her book before calling it an early night. She placed the book on the pile, blew out the candles before laying down and letting sleep overtake her.


	8. Chapter 8: Ciel's Gratitude

Chapter 8: Ciel's Gratitude

The following day, Eloise awoke and stretched. She walked over to the dress Sebastian laid out for her. She stood on tiptoes to take it down, placing it on the bed. She opened the drawer and found black stockings, she placed them on the bed. She went to the closet and found brown boots (the only thing in there), looked at the bottom to see that they were indeed in her size. She placed them on the floor near the bed. She went to the bathroom, did her business, then washed her hands. She got dressed quickly. She went to the bathroom and found a hair brush, rubber bands, toothbrush, and toothpaste. She brushed her hair, placing it in a half bun before brushing her teeth. She had just made her way out the bathroom door when a knock sounded on the bedroom door.

"Come in." She answered.

Sebastian entered the room. He looked at her with a smile. He brought her breakfast in.

"Good morning, Sebastian."

"Good morning, Eloise."

He brought her tray over. He explained she would be having pancakes, eggs, and bacon with a scone. When he finished, he bowed low.

"Please, excuse me, Eloise. I must attend to the Young Master. I'll be back shortly."

She nodded, "Alright."

He smiled and left the room. It felt a little strange, him not watching her eat. She shook her head at the feeling and continued eating. Once she was done, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." Eloise called.

Sebastian entered her room once again. He stood in the doorway.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

She nodded, "Yes, Sebastian."

She stood up, walked around the trolley, and walked towards him. He led her out the room, closing the door behind her. She followed him through the mansion across to the other side of the staircase and down another hallway. He stopped at a door about halfway down the hallway. He knocked on the door.

"Young Master." He called as he knocked.

"Come in." Ciel called from the other side.

Sebastian opened the door. He moved to his Master's side. Eloise walked further in until she was directly in front of his desk. Ciel was reading the paper. He put it down and looked at Eloise. Before he could speak, Eloise spoke first.

"If I may…" Eloise started.

Ciel inclined his head. Eloise bowed low.

"I wish to thank you, Ciel Phantomhive and your butler Sebastian Michaelis for your hospitality and for nursing me back to health. What ever you both need, when you need it, I am here to serve as my gratitude."

Ciel gave a smirk. That was exactly what he was hoping for.

"Very well, then." He said.

Eloise stood back up.

"You will be a maid to this household. Sebastian will show you what you'll be doing. I also require you to continue making your oils and potions and bringing them to me once a week. You may write a list of what you need after your chores are complete. I'll have Sebastian pick them up for you." He said in a brisk voice.

"That won't be necessary, my lord." She said.

He rose an eyebrow.

She continued, "I can buy them."

She smiled. He smirked at her.

"With what money?" He countered back.

She was about to speak when she remembered the man had ripped her pocket. She glared sideways.

*Those jerks!*

There was a pause.

"Besides," Ciel continued, gaining her attention, her anger dissipating, "some people might think you actually killed the King, even though your name has been cleared. Best for us to get what you need for the time being."

Eloise agreed, knowing he was right and bowed, "Alright, Young Master."

She stood back up, "But, what about my clothes, apartment, and shop?"

"Sebastian will pick up your clothes and any important paperwork before paying out your rent and selling your shop."

"Thank you, Young Master." She said, inclining her head.

Ciel ignored her thanks as he turned to Sebastian, "Introduce her to the others, show her to her new room, and show her what she'll be doing."

"Very good, my lord." He said, putting a hand on his chest.

He led Eloise out the door, down the hallway, and down the stairs where four people were already waiting. The first in the line was the woman who served her wine when she had lunch with the Young Earl. She was wearing the same outfit as her but she had a white bonnet upon her head.

"This is Mey-rin, our other maid."

She smiled warmly at Eloise. Eloise smiled back.

The second person was a little boy with blonde hair and teal eyes. He had a straw hat hanging behind him, a beige shirt, and blue and beige checkered pants that were ripped at the bottom. She could sense that he was human, but with incredible strength.

"This is Finnian, the gardener."

He waved at her with a smile, she waved back, smiling as well.

The third person had blonde hair and blue eyes and a cigarette in his mouth. He was dressed in a white chef's coat and white pants.

"This is Baldroy, the cook."

He grunted at her as a greeting. She inclined her head.

The fourth person was a little older gentleman dressed in a green tuxedo, he had a monocle over his right eye, and had fading grey hair. He held a green cup with the words HOT WATER painted upon it, kneeling on a green mat.

"And this is Tanaka."

"Ho, ho, ho." The little man greeted.

She smiled at him.

"Everyone, this is Eloise. She is our second maid." Sebastian explained.

Eloise bowed in greeting, "It's so nice to meet you all. Please, let me know if I can be of any service."

They bowed to her as well.

"Welcome. Nice to meet you." They said, at the same time.

"Please, get started on your chores. Eloise, follow me please." Sebastian said.

She kept up with him as he showed her around. He first showed her where she would be living. She would be living next door to Mey-rin. The room was plain looking with white walls, a brown dresser, a brown cabinet, a brown desk, a brown nightstand, and a black bed with white sheets. Next, he showed her where the cleaning supplies were kept before showing her and telling her the rooms needed to be dusted, lamps polished, floors swept and mopped, the windows cleaned, the bedsheets needed to be washed once a week, and he showed her where to wash and hang them outside. She would be taking care of the third floor which had twelve bedrooms including the room she stayed in, the beautiful library, an office, a game room, a practice room, the Young Master's office and room, and cleaning up the balcony. As he showed her around, she couldn't help but look around in awe. He told her which days and what rooms she would be doing each day. In between, walking and showing her the rooms, he explained breakfast would be served at eight, lunch at noon, and dinner at six. Depending on if they had guests, she may be asked to cater to them. She nodded her understanding.

"Alright." She said.

"Please, get started." He said.

She nodded, "Yes, Sebastian."

She went and grabbed her supplies, created the best course of action, and began her work. She stripped all the beds she was to work on for today and washed them. While she waited for the laundry, she set to work on the first room and then went back and forth, starting the next load after she hung the sheets outside. After hanging all the sheets to dry, she continued working through her assigned rooms.

Baldroy, Finnian, Mey-rin, and Tanaka peaked between the ajar door.

"She's so focused!" Mey-rin commented, moving her glasses further upon her face.

"Yeah, she doesn't seem to get distracted." Baldroy stated in awe.

"Where did the Young Master and Sebastian find her from?" Finnian wondered, a hand on his chin.

"O-Oh, I know! She's the one that had lunch with the Young Master a few weeks ago, yes! And the one Sebastian nursed back to health!" Mey-rin answered.

Eloise could hear them muttering and chattering behind the door. She gave a small smile, though she gave no indication that she knew they were there.

"But, from what?" Baldroy asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm not sure." Mey-rin said.

They continued talking and commenting on her focus. They did not notice Sebastian behind them suddenly.

"Don't you lot have chores to do?" He asked them darkly.

They jumped and turned to see Sebastian behind them.

"Y-y-yes, Sebastian!" Mey-rin shouted.

They all scattered, except for Tanaka.

"I guess you're alright where you are, Tanaka."

"Ho, ho, ho."

He glanced through the open door, watching the young lady mop the room. A curious look upon his face.

*She truly is focused.* He thought.

Eloise was finished with her chores by four in the afternoon. The beds were all made, the rooms sparkled with not a sign of dust or dirt any where, though Sebastian did help by taking the trolley and books from her old room. Though, she didn't see him do so, she had a feeling it was him. She smiled and gave a satisfied nod before walking out the last room, closing the door behind her. She made her way downstairs to put her cleaning supplies away.

*I wonder if I should let the Young Master know I am finished for the day… Well, he did want me to write what I need for my potions and oils.*

She made her way to his office. She knocked on his door.

"Come in." His voice said.

She entered the room. She saw Sebastian and Ciel looking over something on his desk. They both looked up as she entered. She stood directly in front of them. She bowed.

"I have finished my chores for the day." She said, before standing upright.

Sebastian looked at his pocket watch. It was five after four. He closed it, impressed with her time.

"Very well." Ciel stated, handing her some paper, ink, and a pen.

"Write what you need for your oils and potions." He said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Yes, Young Master." She said.

She sat down and got to work, writing what she needed. At the fifteen minute mark, she could hear him drumming his fingers on the desk in boredom.

"Are you finished yet?" He asked, annoyed.

"Almost done, Young Master ." She said, smiling.

Five minutes later, she sat back up.

"I'm done." She said, handing everything back to him.

Ciel glanced through the papers briefly before handing them to Sebastian who put them in the inside of his tailcoat pocket.

"Sebastian will pick them up for you. You may wander the mansion if you'd like." He said, dismissing her.

She stood and bowed.

"Thank you, Young Master."

She turned and walked out the door, closing it behind her. She walked down the stairs and made her way out the front door. She smiled as the warm sun hit her face. She took a deep breath, allowing the nature to fill her nostrils and began exploring. She began walking to the left of her and found a stable with a carriage on the right side of it. She went inside and found four horses. She smiled and slowly approached the horse closest to her.

"Hello, there." She spoke softly.

She began to gently pet the horse. He gave a soft neigh. She smiled even more.

"Oh, it's you." A voice said, behind her.

Eloise turned around mid-petting.

"Oh, hi, Finnian." She said, smiling at him.

"You can call me Finny." He said, smiling at her as he walked further in.

She smiled, "Alright, Finny."

He stroked the horse's mane gently.

"These horses are beautiful." He said, softly.

"Yes, they are." Eloise agreed.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I gotta do some work in the greenhouse." Finny said, turning to walk away.

"A greenhouse?" Eloise asked.

He turned back towards her.

"Yeah, we plant the flowers that aren't in season in it." He explained.

"Can I join you?" She asked.

"Sure! Come on!" He said, leading her out the stables.

They walked side by side to the left of the manor where a huge greenhouse stood tucked away near the back of the mansion. They entered. Eloise gasped at the beautiful different colors and flowers in huge pots and hanging pots.

"It's beautiful." She breathed, enjoying the fragrance radiating through the greenhouse.

"Isn't it?" He asked, smiling.

He picked up one of the huge vases and moved it to the other side of the greenhouse.

"Would you like some help?" She asked, feeling awkward just standing there watching him work.

"I've got it." He said, smiling at her.

She watched him work for a few minutes before walking over to a pot and tried to pull it. But, try as she might, she could not move the huge pot.

"Eloise, I got it!" Finny said, giggling softly.

"I know. I just like to help." She said, smiling softly.

"Here. Why don't you cut some flowers so we can take them inside." He said, handing her a pair of gardening shears.

"Alright." She said, taking them out of his hand.

They worked together with Finny making happy humming noises as she cut the flowers setting them in a pile next to her. After a while, Finny wiped his brow.

"All done. Woah, that's a lot of flowers!" He said.

She looked up at him.

"Let's take them inside." He said, collecting the flowers from the ground.

She handed him the gardening shears. He took them with a smile. They exit out of the greenhouse. Eloise stopped outside the greenhouse and looked towards the garden.

"Eloise?" Finny asked.

She looked at him.

"You coming?"

"I'm going to explore some more." Eloise said, smiling at him.

"Alright. See ya!" He said, waving to her.

"See ya!" She said, waving back.

She made her way through the garden. On either side of her there were bushes filled with lovely white roses. She found a stone bench overlooking the forest, and sat down. A quiet sigh escaped her lips. She leaned back against her hands with her eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of the sun. She shifted positions as the minutes passed by.

"Eloise." Sebastian's voice called.

She opened her eyes and turned to his voice to see he was on her left.

She smiled at him.

"Yes, Sebastian?" She asked.

"Dinner is ready." He said.

"Oh, thank you. I'm sorry you had to come get me. I didn't realize the time." She said, standing up and walking towards him.

He tilted his head, giving her a shrewd smile.

"It's alright."

They walked towards the mansion in a comfortable silence until Sebastian opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She said, bowing her head.

He nodded at her. She walked towards the kitchen with Sebastian behind her. Her eyes widened at how much colorful foods were in the kitchen.

"Help yourself." Sebastian said, as he grabbed a tray.

She nodded, "Thank you."

As she served herself, the others ran in.

"Yes!" They shouted.

Eloise tilted her head as she moved to the servants' table. She set her plate upon it.

"It's our favorite." Mey-rin explained.

Eloise giggled softly before taking a bite. Her eyes widened. She could see why it was their favorite.

*This is delicious!* She thought.

They talked around her before Mey-rin turned towards her.

"Eloise?"

She looked at her with a "hm?".

"We don't mean to pry, but what's your story?"

The other three turned towards her. She swallowed her food before speaking.

"Well, I moved from New York to here about three years ago. I owned a Healing shop where I sold my oils and potions. It had done really well until… I was falsely accused of poisoning the King. Sebastian found me after the Queen released me and now I am offering my services as gratitude." She smiled.

"Oh! You come from America?!" Mey-rin asked.

"Why would you poison the King?" Finny asked, tilting his head.

"Finny!" Baldroy punched the boy on the head, causing the boy the cover his head in pain, "She just said she was _falsely _accused. The Young Master and Sebastian wouldn't have brought her here if they thought she actually did poison the King."

Eloise felt slightly uncomfortable discussing what happened between her, the King, and the Queen. Mey-rin reached over and touched her hand.

"It's alright, Eloise. We believe you." Mey-rin said, giving her hand a squeeze.

Eloise gave her a smile. Grateful that they didn't question her too deeply. She realized this was how they were and quickly got comfortable talking and chatting with them as they ate.

After she finished, she started washing the dishes. As she was finishing up, Sebastian came in. His eyes widened as the counters were sparkling with not a crumb on them. Eloise placed the last dish away. She turned to see Sebastian looking at her wide-eyed.

"You... did the dishes?" He asked, his head tilting.

"Yes, I… hope that's okay?" She asked, looking at him slightly worried.

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you for doing them." He said, a small smile appearing upon his face.

She smiled back.

"It was nothing." She said.

"By the way, I placed your supplies, paperwork, and clothes in your room."

"Oh, thank you, Sebastian. Please, excuse me." She said, bowing to him.

She turned to her new friends.

"Thank you for your help." She said, bowing to them.

"Any time." They said.

She walked out the room, feeling Sebastian's eyes following her.

Eloise went to her room and closed the door behind her. She saw he put her items on the dresser. He lined them in the order of her list. She smiled. She also saw her birth certificate upon the dresser. She pulled out the first drawer to see that he also folded her underwear and stockings. She blushed. She placed her birth certificate at the bottom. After she closed it, she set to work organizing her potions and oils equipment the way she wanted. After she finished, she began making a few potions and oils before opening the second drawer to see he also folded her nightgowns as well as added a few. She took one out, changing into it before going to bed.

The next day, while Eloise was doing her chores she heard the breaking of glass and a loud yell, she placed her rag down quickly. She raced out of the room, down the stairs, and to the China cabinet next to the kitchen where she found Mey-rin on the floor surrounded by glass.

"Mey-rin, are you alright?!" She asked, worriedly.

Mey-rin stood up quickly.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine, Eloise. Thank you. This sort of thing happens quite often." She said, pushing her glasses up.

Eloise let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you're alright. Would you like some help cleaning up?" She asked.

"O-Oh, no, I can take care of it." She said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Y-y-yes, thank you, Eloise."

"Alright…" She said, making her way back to the room she was cleaning.

Eloise finished her chores earlier than yesterday. She went to the Young Master's office. She saw the look of surprise on their faces.

"Very well." Ciel said, dismissing her.

They waited until she left.

"Please, excuse me, Young Master." Sebastian said, before walking out the door.

He went to each room to inspect them and found they had no speck of dust or dirt in them. She had done all the tasks she was assigned. He smirked as he glanced back.

"What an efficient young lady."

He returned to his Master.

"Well?" Ciel asked.

"It would appear she is quite an efficient young lady."

Ciel looked at him with an inquiring look.

"All her chores are complete. Everything is thoroughly clean." Sebastian explained.

Ciel said, "Hm."

He silently wondered what his next move with her would be.

"Young Master, if I may?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel looked at him.

"She did also offer her services to me." He said, smiling shrewdly as he placed a hand upon his chest.

Ciel smirked at him and gave him a curt nod.


	9. Chapter 9: Sebastian's Gratitude

Chapter 9: Sebastian's Gratitude

The following day, Eloise once again finished at two in the afternoon. As she approached the door to the Young Master's office, a small feeling of something was going to happen coursed through her. She knocked on the door, upon hearing his reply, she entered the room. Sebastian was staring at her with a smile upon his face.

"Finished with your chores?" He asked her.

She glanced at Ciel then back at Sebastian.

"Yes." She said, slowly.

He approached her. She tilted her head up to look at him.

"You offered your services to me as gratitude as well."

It wasn't a question but Eloise nodded anyway.

"Yes, I have." She said, wondering where this was going.

He tilted his head, his eyes closed, the smile still upon his face.

"I have decided what I would like you to do."

She waited.

"I would like you to join the Young Master in a few of his lessons."

"Such as?" She asked.

He opened his brownish-red eyes to watch her reaction.

"Fencing and violin lessons."

Her eyes widened.

*I've always wanted to play the violin.*

"I also would like you to learn some fight techniques. It would just be us though, as the Young Master doesn't need to learn that."

She looked down with a slightly unsure look.

*Should I? They might realize that it's me who leaves gifts for the Yard... But, on the other hand…*

"Well then?" He asked, pulling her from her thoughts, causing her to look back up at him, "Do you accept?"

She nodded.

"Yes, of course."

"Let's get started then."

He walked past her towards the door. She followed his form with her eyes. He opened the door and gestured her out. She walked out the door, feeling Ciel behind her. Sebastian closed the door before going in front of the pair and leading them down a few doors. He opened the door and gestured them in. Eloise recognized it as the Practice Room. It was a simple room with a brown cabinet in the corner on the left side of the room, a long bookcase along the wall where the door was, there was a brown cabinet next to the bookcase, two black music stands were set up a few feet from the bookcase, and there were two chairs on the right side of the room.

Ciel walked towards the cabinet with Sebastian following him. They turned, Ciel had a brown violin in his hand while Sebastian held two violins and two bows within his hands. He walked towards her and handed her one of each. She took them gingerly. He smiled at her. He turned to the music stands. He placed a hand into his tailcoat, pulling out a pair of rectangular glasses with beads forming a necklace. He placed the beads around his neck before placing the glasses on. Ciel stood behind the music stand on the left, Eloise walked forward and stood behind the one on the right. There were music sheets already on the music stand. Before she could look at it too long, Sebastian spoke.

"Young Master, you start please."

Ciel nodded. He started playing the music. It was beautiful! She watched as he moved the bow expertly.

"Ah, yes. Lovely." Sebastian said, a quarter way through the song.

The song ended.

"Wow." Eloise breathed.

Ciel just lowered the instrument down from his chin. Sebastian turned to her.

"Now, Eloise, let's go over the notes."

He showed her the notes and had her practice by saying a letter and she would play the note. She got it down in ten minutes.

"Very good. Now, play the music." He tapped on her music stand with his bow.

She placed the violin under her chin, looking at the sheet music; she lifted her bow, and began playing the music. It was an easy melody. She quickly moved the sheet music to the next page without missing a note. It was a soft and gentle tune. She played the last note. She looked up at Sebastian. He was smiling at her.

"The next one, please."

She nodded and played the next one. It was a little more difficult than the other one and she realized he was testing her skill level. She smiled. She continued to play the medium pace song. The song was starting to relax her soul as the music always did. She played through two more songs, her soul relaxing further as she played through them. The next song, as she looked through it, was the song she had heard days before. She began to play it and allowed it to fill her. She unconsciously closed her eyes and moved her body along with the music. She opened her eyes and flipped it to the next page, continuing to play. Her mind, body, and soul were completely calmed and consumed by the music.

Sebastian could only stare in awe.

*Is this truly the same woman who was chained just a few weeks ago? Her soul is strong. I sensed that. And from what the guards had said, she barely put up a fight. She yelled out her denial, however once she was punched, she became silent and remained that way even after the Young Master and I visited her. She even took credit as if no one would believe her if she said otherwise. But, this… this is strong, calm, and consuming. I have never felt such a calm soul consumed by music. Most souls become mad with the urge to compose and sing but she…*

He shuddered. He could feel himself becoming calm by just listening to her play. There was no doubt. She was the one who took the Young Master's violin that day.

*If she plays this well, I cannot wait to hear her sing.* He thought.

As the last note ended, she slowly opened her eyes to see the look of awe on Sebastian's and Ciel's faces. She paused a moment.

"Um… would you like me to play the next song?"

Sebastian slowly nodded. She did so. It was a much faster and harsher tune but yet, she still felt calmed by the music. She ended the last note quickly as if called for. She looked up at Sebastian who was smiling at her.

"Let's end there for today. Now, fencing lessons."

She lowered the bow and violin. He took them from her and put them away. He moved to the cabinet in the corner. He opened it, grabbed something before closing it. He turned and had two silver swords in his hand. He handed one to Ciel and the other to Eloise. She looked at it as she held it in her hands. It was light and flimsy. Sebastian started speaking causing Eloise to look up at him.

"The object of fencing is to hit your opponent above the waist with either the tip of the sword or with the sword itself. Whoever gets to fifteen points first, wins. Let's go over the positions. The Young Master will be your mirror, so to speak. Let's begin."

He would say a position, Ciel would go into said position while Eloise copied him. Sebastian would correct her position by touching her arms and wrists; he would correct her leg stance by using the violin bow. She caught on rather quickly. After twenty minutes, she had everything down.

"Very good. Now, let's see a duel between you two."

Ciel and Eloise raised their swords, ready to strike. Sebastian raised his arm.

"Begin!"

Ciel went to strike her first, she blocked it and pushed him back. She made to strike him but he blocked it then moved quickly and got her in the side. They continued to fight, Sebastian watching the entire time. She was able to block everything as if able to sense the attacks. She also executed her attacks well, however, when she got distracted with a quick move from his Master, she would get hit, and also when she began to tire towards the end, the Young Master was able to strike her as her guard was down. She was able to land a fair amount of attacks on the Young Master. That didn't surprise him though as he knew she was capable of fighting. There was hardly anything to improve, she just needed to build endurance and be quicker. Eloise had only gotten Ciel twelve times, while he got her fifteen times. By the end of it, they were both breathing heavily. The sparring took forty minutes.

"Well done. Both of you. Next is fighting techniques. Young Master, please take a break."

Ciel nodded and sat in a chair to watch. Sebastian turned to her with a smile.

"Now, we'll do defense techniques first. Ready?"

Eloise nodded, slightly breathlessly she said, "Yes."

He smirked and began showing her defense positions. She followed along, catching on quickly. After forty-five minutes, he moved to offensive positions. After another forty-five minutes, he stopped to look at his pocket watch. He saw it was five thirty. He closed it, placing it back into his pocket.

"Let's end there for today. I must get started on dinner. Please, excuse me." Sebastian said, turning from her.

"Would you like some help?" She asked.

Sebastian turned his head to smile at her with his eyes closed.

"I can manage." He said.

"I understand, but two people are faster than one." She said, smiling.

"Very well, then." He said, turning and walking out the door.

Eloise caught up to him and kept up with him.

Ciel walked into his office, pondering about Eloise.

*She does indeed know how to fight. Tomorrow will be interesting.*

The pair of them had made it to the kitchen. She rolled her sleeves up before washing her hands. Sebastian had her make fried potatoes and rice while he worked on the meat. As she was cutting up the potatoes, Sebastian asked her question.

"So, where did you learn how to cook?"

"I taught myself actually."

He hummed.

"Where did you learn how to cook?" She asked.

"I learned from cook books and some herb and gardening books."

"I see."

They worked in silence.

Baldroy was behind the door, steam coming out of his ears.

"He lets her work in the kitchen but not me?! She hasn't even been here that long!"

Mey-rin, Finny, and Tanaka approached him.

"What's going on?" Mey-rin asked.

"She's taking my job, that's what!" Baldroy shouted, pointing at the door, his arms crossed in anger.

They peaked through the door. They saw Eloise and Sebastian working together.

"Maybe it's part of her services." Mey-rin said, trying to comfort him.

He turned his head away with a gruff.

Dinner was almost ready when Sebastian turned to her.

"Could you watch the meat for me, please, while I go retrieve the Young Master."

"Yes, of course." She said, smiling.

He smiled back, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He started walking out the door; the servants scurried out the room. He smirked before continuing on.

Eloise flipped the meat over. It was ready. She turned down the flame so it would remain hot. Everything else was ready too so she turned down the flames. She turned around, walked around the island, out the second door to the china cabinet; she grabbed the plates before walking back into the kitchen. She placed them on the island. She stirred the rice before turning it off, as it was completely ready. Sebastian walked back in. She turned everything off.

"Thank you, Eloise."

"You're welcome."

He picked up a plate. Eloise moved out of the way so he could serve the Young Master.

As he walked out the door, he said to the other servants and Tanaka, "Help yourselves."

Eloise served herself. As she got some water, she could see the others come in.

"Hello." Eloise greeted.

"Hi, Eloise." Mey-rin said.

Finny waved.

Tanaka, "Ho, ho, ho."

Baldroy just turned his head from her.

"Aw, Baldroy, I'm sorry. Sebastian said he was cooking tonight, so I just offered to help. That's all." She said, setting her plate down.

He still wouldn't look at her as he helped himself to dinner.

"Would you like to help me bake chocolate chip cookies?" She asked.

He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Really?" He asked.

Eloise nodded, "Of course."

"Alright!"

"Can I help?" Mey-rin asked.

"Sure!"

"Me too?" Finny asked.

"Yeah!"

The four of them turned to Tanaka.

"Tanaka?" They asked.

"Ho, ho, ho."

"Alright! Why don't we all do the dishes so we can start baking cookies sooner!"

"Yeah!" They all shouted.

They ate their dinner quickly. Once they finished, Eloise washed the dishes, Mey-rin rinsed them, while Finny dried them, and Baldroy put them away. In about twenty minutes, the dishes were done and the counters and stove were clean.

"Alright," Eloise said, drying her hands, "Baldroy, can you get us the flour, baking soda, salt, sugar, brown sugar, and chocolate chips please?"

"Sure thing!" He said, before walking away to get the ingredients.

"Mey-rin, can you get us two bowls please? One big, one medium."

"Yes, ma'am!" She gave her a salute before going to grab the bowls.

"Finny, can you get the measuring cups and spoons please?"

"Uh-huh!" He said, walking around the kitchen, looking through the drawers.

She smiled at Tanaka.

"You can stay where you are, Tanaka."

"Ho, ho, ho."

Eloise went to grab the butter and eggs. She brought them back to the island. Finny and Mey-rin were back with the items she asked for.

"Will these work, Eloise?" They both asked, holding up their items.

"Yeah, those are perfect." Eloise said, smiling.

They smiled back. Baldroy had his arms full with the ingredients she requested. He placed them on the counter with a 'whew'. He stood back up and wiped his brow.

"Do you guys know where the cookie sheets are?" She asked them.

"O-Oh, yes! They're over here, yes they are!" Mey-rin said.

She moved to the right side of the island and kneeled down. She pulled out two cookie sheets and placed them on the island.

"Thank you, Mey-rin."

"You're welcome."

Eloise went into the utensil drawer. She pulled out a knife and two spoons. The second she closed the drawer, Sebastian appeared in the doorway.

"What is going on in here?" He asked.

The five of them jumped before turning to him.

"Ah, Sebastian, Eloise is allowing us to help her make chocolate chip cookies, yes." Mey-rin explained.

"Oh?" He asked, with a slight head tilt, looking at Eloise questioningly.

"Yes, I figured it would make a nice dessert for later." Eloise said, smiling.

"I see." He said, walking towards the sink.

He began washing the Master's dishes. He dried them and put them away.

"Just be sure to clean up, please." Sebastian said, making his way towards the door.

"Yes, Sebastian." Eloise said.

He glanced at her and smirked before walking out the door.

"Alright, now that we have everything we need, let's get started." Eloise said.

"Right!" They shouted, excitedly.

They made the cookies together, laughed and talked together. As she stirred the ingredients together, she debated asking about their past. It was only her second day with them…

"If you guys don't mind me asking, how did you come to work for the Young Master?"

They glanced at each other before looking back at her with unsure expressions.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I understand." She said, smiling softly.

"N-No, it's fine. Well," Mey-rin started, "I am a former assassin. I have really keen eyes that can pick anything and everything out, even a moving target. I-I was in a bad spot for a long while. (She heard a gentle sad song enter her mind as Mey-rin spoke.**) I wanted to leave, but I had nowhere to go. Sebastian found me and offered me a job that I took instantly."

Eloise smiled sadly.

"I was made stronger through an experiment." Finny said, capturing her attention, "They locked me in a room where I had no one but the birds to call my friends. (She heard the same sad, gentle melody continue as Finny told his tale.) They would fly through the window and one time I was able to get one to eat out of my hands! I was still alone though but one day I was able to escape. I ran into Sebastian who offered me a job, I accepted once I knew I could be outside whenever I wanted. I am much happier now! He and the Young Master have given me such great friends!"

Eloise smiled as she stopped stirring the ingredients. Suddenly, he grabbed her hands.

"Including you!" He giggled.

She looked at him surprised for a moment before giggling too, finding his personality infectious. The four of them turned towards Baldroy. He sighed. He crossed his arms, turning from them before he started speaking.

"I am an American veteran. I tried to tell my commanding officer that the place we were heading to was a trap, however he wouldn't listen. (The melody grew stronger as Baldroy told his story.) He ordered us to go anyway… All… All my comrades, my friends… died. I was the only one left…. Sebastian showed up later and offered me a job."

They were silent for just a moment.

"I'm so sorry you all had to go through that." She said, softly.

"Well, we've been happy ever since coming here. Sebastian and the Young Master gave us a new start, that they did." Mey-rin said, smiling.

Eloise smiled back.

The cookie dough was ready now, Eloise asked Baldroy to put on the oven. He went to do so while Eloise, Finny, and Mey-rin put scoops of cookie dough on the cookie sheets. After a few minutes, they were done. Suddenly, she heard a sizzling sound. Frowning, she walked over to where Baldroy stood by the oven. She looked over and saw a cluster of dynamite in his hand and it was lit! Without thinking, she grabbed it from him.

"Hey!" He shouted, looking at her.

Eloise ran over to the window, threw them open, and tossed it as far as she could. It exploded midair.

Sebastian and Ciel looked to the right of them as they heard the explosion coming from a new direction.

"That was different." Ciel stated, slightly intrigued.

Sebastian smirked.

Eloise closed the window. She rounded on Baldroy.

"Baldroy, why?!"

He scratched the back of his head, looking sideways.

"I thought it would be faster…"

Eloise sighed.

"All things need time to cook, there's no need to rush."

"I know that, but since I've been in the army, I always rush through things to get them done but in the process, I mess up…"

She smiled softly and touched his arm gently. He looked at her.

"But, you didn't mess up today. Look at what we did when we took the time together, we made cookies that'll taste yummy since we took the time to bake them properly." She paused, letting him process that before continuing, "Maybe you need to distract yourself while you wait so you don't get tempted to quicken the process…"

He looked at her with a thoughtful look as she walked back to the island. She realized the others had been watching the conversation. She smiled at them. She picked up the trays of cookies, took them to the oven, and put them in. She spotted the clock on the wall and quickly calculated the time.

*Seven fourteen.*

"Now, what?" Finny asked.

"Baldroy?" She asked.

He looked at her, "Hm?"

"Can you get us three trays please?"

He looked like he was about to protest when he suddenly said, "Sure."

He left the room.

"While we wait, let's clean up a little. Finny, can you put the ingredients away, please?"

"Yeah!"

"Only take a few items at a time."

"Alright."

He took the flour and brown sugar.

"Mey-rin, can you wash the bowl, measuring cups, measuring spoons, and knife please?"

"Of course." She said, smiling.

Eloise smiled back. Eloise helped Finny put the ingredients away. Baldroy came back with the three trays Eloise requested.

"Thanks, Baldroy." Eloise said, smiling.

"Can you put the remaining ingredients away, please?"

"Sure."

Baldroy grabbed the last two ingredients and went to put them away while Eloise moved the lids off the trays. They both came back.

"So, what now?" Finny asked, moving his hands to his head.

"Can you both give Mey-rin a hand, please?"

"Sure."

They both helped Mey-rin. Eloise looked at the clock. It was time. Eloise grabbed a towel, moved towards the oven, and checked the cookies. They were ready. Eloise pulled the cookie sheets out one at a time and placed them on the island. She grabbed a spatula and began taking them off, putting them on the trays. Tanaka glanced up at the cookies. The other three turned when they smelled them.

"Ahhhh." Sighed the three of them.

"They look so good!" Finny exclaimed.

"Finish putting those dishes away to let them cool a moment, then you can have some." Eloise said.

"Alright!"

The three of them clattered about quickly putting the dishes away. Eloise had finished putting the last cookie on the tray before scooping more cookie dough onto the cookie sheets. When she had put six onto them, her friends appeared back at the island. She smiled.

"Help yourselves." She said.

"Yay!" They shouted, grabbing some cookies.

Eloise took two and handed them to Tanaka.

"Here you go, Tanaka! Enjoy!"

He took them.

"Ho, ho, ho."

Eloise smiled before straightening and finishing with the last of the cookie dough. She placed them in the oven. She turned and saw they were enjoying the cookies. Her smiled widened. She glanced at the clock, calculating the time before she walked over to them. They suddenly hugged her. Her eyes widened.

"These are so good!" Finny exclaimed.

"You're like a cookie goddess!" Baldroy shouted, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"So yummy!" Mey-rin said.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Tanaka said.

"But, we all made them…" Eloise said, surprised by their reactions.

They let go of her, smiling.

"We did all make them, that we did." Mey-rin stated in awe.

"Yeah." Eloise said, smiling.

"It was fun!" Finny said.

Eloise laughed lightly. She moved around them to clean the bowl and the spoons. She finished washing and drying the dishes before putting them away.

"Well, we're gonna head to our rooms. Thanks for letting us make cookies with you!" Mey-rin said, smiling.

"No problem! Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They all said, heading out the door.

She stood and waited for the cookies to finish baking. Once they were nearly ready, she looked at the trays and saw they ate most of them but had left a few on each tray. She moved them all to one tray. She returned to the oven, towel in hand, pulling out the trays one at a time, placing them on the island. She turned the oven off. She walked back to the island, picked up the spatula once more, took the cookies off, and placed them on the trays. She took a cookie and ate it quietly as she waited for the cookies and cookie sheets to cool. She moved the cookie sheets and spatula by the sink, grabbed a cloth and cleaned the island. She grabbed a broom and dustpan and cleaned around the island before washing the remaining dishes. As she started washing them, Sebastian walked in. She turned her head towards him with a smile.

"Good evening, Sebastian."

He smiled at her.

"Good evening, Eloise."

He moved about the kitchen to get the tea ready. As Eloise was drying the dishes, Sebastian spoke to her.

"I'm surprised you got them to help without a disaster happening."

Eloise laughed softly as she turned to put the cookie sheets away.

"Well, they wanted to help. They did a great job and we had a lot of fun together."

She could feel him smiling.

"Baldroy would have blown up the kitchen again." He said, scooping the leaves into the kettle.

Eloise knelt down and put the cookie sheets away.

"He's done so in the past I take it?"

He chuckled softly, "Yes, he has."

She stood up to see he turned towards her, a smile upon his face.

"Your quick thinking however, stopped that tonight."

"It was nothing." She said, softly.

His expression changed to one of intrigue. She turned, grabbed the spatula, and put it away. Sebastian had turned back to the tea trolley. She hovered her hand over the cookies and felt that they were cooled down enough. She moved most of the cookies to the tray with more cookies, but left one with six on them for the Young Master. He turned back to her.

"This tray is for the Young Master." Eloise said, handing him the tray.

"Thank you." He said, taking it from her hands.

"This tray has the remaining cookies, you can help yourself if you'd like some."

He blinked at her in surprise before a smile appeared upon his features.

"Thank you." He said, bowing slightly.

"You're welcome." She said, smiling brightly.

She turned to wash the tray. She felt Sebastian's eyes upon her as he headed for the door.

"Goodnight, Eloise." He said.

She turned her gaze to him.

"Goodnight, Sebastian."

He left the room. She finished washing, rinsing, and drying the tray. She put it away before going to her room. She worked on her oils and potions for about two hours before changing and going to bed.

"Make me money! That's all you'll ever be good for anyway and even then! A useless, weak witch you are! Use your powers, now!" He demanded, striking her with the whip several times as he spoke.

Her Father was whipping her again.

"Do it, you little witch! Use your powers!" He said, waiting a moment before whipping her again.

"Fine. If you won't do it with us using this…" He stalked away.

Eloise was safe for a few moments until a feeling of something very, very terrible was going to happen overwhelmed her. Her heart stopped. She saw her sister being dragged by her hair into the basement.

"No!" Eloise shouted.

He threw her sister on the floor, raised the whip, and…

Eloise awoke with a loud gasp. She looked around her room, realizing she was in the Phantomhive Manor. She clutched her heart and closed her eyes, trying to calm her breathing and shaking.

*They're safe. She's safe, Fran… Eloise. You're alright. They're alright. You're safe.* She thought.

She sang her calming song through her head. Once she was calmed down, she got dressed for the day.

As she was finishing the breakfast dishes, Sebastian entered the kitchen. She could feel his eyes staring at her. She turned to look at him. He had an unreadable expression upon his face, in fact, as she had passed him after they greeted the Young Master, he looked at her with the same unreadable expression as if calculating something.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

He blinked at her. A smile graced his features.

"I'm alright. Are you? He asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you." She said, smiling widely.

She put the pan away.

"Please, excuse me, I'll get started on my chores now. Have a nice day, Sebastian." She said, bowing slightly.

She saw his eyes widen in surprise before turning to get her supplies. She could still feel his eyes upon her as she left the room.

Sebastian watched her as she left. She was extremely different than a normal human. He had heard her gasp this morning, but yet, she still had that beautiful smile upon her face and within her eyes. Perhaps she was dreaming about how she got those scars? If she was, she truly was strong. A smirk slowly appeared upon his face.

*Fighting with her will be interesting.* He thought, leaving the room to start his chores.

After she finished her chores, she played the complicated pieces Sebastian picked out for her. They all varied in different genres, though they were difficult, she still managed to play through them with perfection, her soul calming as always.

After she finished the last piece, Sebastian had her fence with Ciel. She got the upper hand and had almost beaten him, but his quick movements kept distracting her so he won in the end.

Now, it was time to face Sebastian. Ciel stood between them. He raised his arm.

"Begin."

Sebastian made his move first, running towards her, she made to block him when he suddenly, jumped over her and kicked her from behind. She flue forward, landing on her face. She stood quickly, turning around the face him giving him a small glare. He smirked at her.

"Expect the unexpected." He told her, a finger to his lips.

She ran towards him and tried to punch him but he blocked it, she lifted her knee up and got him in the stomach. He was surprised her knee connected. They pushed back against each other. He ran back towards her with a punch, she ducked, lifted her palm to his stomach but missed! He moved behind her again, she glanced behind her with a gasp, he kicked her in the back. Once she landed, she spun around quickly to see his leg coming towards her again, she grabbed it with both hands and was using all her might to stop it coming towards her. His other leg made contact with her, kicking her to the side. She grunted before standing up, he ran towards her, he jumped over her once again, bringing his leg down, she slid down and moved to the right quickly, she moved her fist up into his side sending him flying across the room. He landed perfectly on his feet and used his hand to stop from going into the wall. Eloise stared in awe for a moment. She shook her head, remembering she should take advantage of the opportunity. She ran towards him, he ran towards her, he jumped above her, she slid down, spun quickly, and jumped up to punch him, he had also spun quickly and headed for her, he blocked her punch and punched her in the stomach. She grunted and landed with a thud on the floor. She was breathing heavily. Her body was starting to get tired. She looked at him as he slowly walked towards her.

"Your skill is very good however, your stamina and ability to handle quick movements is lacking."

Her eyes widened for just a moment. She was expecting to hear that she was weak, not an explanation nor slight compliment. He stood above her, smiling a shrewd smile at her. Her eyes held determination. She stood back up, ready to fight again.

He smirked, "Very well."

He threw a punch at her, she blocked it and thrust her other fist into his face. He staggered back a moment, his face showed slight surprise. She ran towards him and crouched down moving her leg out to kick his legs out from under him, but he merely flipped backwards after her leg made contact with his. He ran towards her, she ran towards him, both their legs extended at the last second but because his was taller than her, his leg made contact with her chest, she flue backwards, landing with a loud grunt. She winced as she attempted to stand, however Sebastian was knelt in front of her, his legs on either side of her body, pinning her arms on either side of her head. She looked up into his smirking face, slightly shocked.

"Are you done?" He asked her.

She wanted to say no, but her body was screaming yes. She slowly nodded.

"Yes." She said, softly.

He smiled shrewdly.

"Very well, then." He said as he stood.

He held out his white-gloved hand to her. She took it. He helped her stand. He released her once she stood. He smiled at her with his eyes closed and his head tilted.

"Good try, today. Your skill is good. Go ahead and relax now." He said.

She nodded.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

He continued smiling at her as she turned and walked out the door. She made her way to her room. She moved towards her bed and collapsed onto her back, closing her eyes with a sigh.

*Wow! Demon speed!* She thought in awe.

Sebastian and the Young Master looked at each other with a knowing smirk.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." The Young Master stated.

**A/N: Melody that was in Engaging Servants. All rights belong to Kuroshitsuji and musicians.


	10. Chapter 10: Singing

Chapter 10: Singing

A month had passed, Eloise's days had become routine with a few exceptions. In the mornings, she would line up with the rest of the servants to greet the Young Master before eating breakfast. After breakfast, she would do the dishes except for on Fridays when she would bring the Young Master her oils and potions before working on her assigned rooms. After she finished her chores, she would join the Young Master and Sebastian in the Practice Room. She played the violin; Sebastian always gave her complicated pieces, which was more than fine with her. She had vastly improved in her fencing skill, she had beaten Ciel four days after learning the skill so, Sebastian took over in fencing with her who made it much more challenging. She had also vastly improved her skill in fighting with Sebastian; so much so that she was able to last forty-five minutes before calling it quits. Her speed improved as well, though she was nowhere near as fast as Sebastian, but she was able to better block his attacks and execute attacks faster too.

That day when she first made it to the forty-five minute mark, he complimented her while he pinned her down on the floor. He had his legs on either side of her body and he pinned her arms on either side of her head as usual. He leaned close to her face causing her breathing and heart to quicken.

"Such a strong human." He cooed softly to her.

Surprise coursed through her before an indescribable feeling of happiness filled her. Her cheeks warmed at the compliment. She never thought anyone, let alone a demon, would say such a thing. She looked away still blushing. He got up off of her before offering his hand to her, which she took. He assisted her up before excusing her for the day.

The following day, he had used kitchen utensils during their fight.

Eloise dodged them with a loud, "Hey!"

Sebastian merely smiled his shrewd smile with a finger on his lips and said, "Expect the unexpected."

A few mornings and nights, she would help Sebastian make breakfast and dinner, though they didn't talk too much, Eloise began to feel something towards him. The way he glanced at her, she would even sense him watching her while she worked, when he talked to her, he would step extremely close to her making her soul jump, while she improved in her fighting and fencing skill, he would call her a strong human. She didn't know how to describe it, but overwhelming happiness. A song from the future started entering her soul whenever she was near him, though she pushed it away while she fought him or it would distract her. There were a few occasions they had guests where Sebastian had her serve the wine since Mey-rin spilled some on the table. She had started to feel at home with her new friends and had even met the tall version of Tanaka!

She was finished with her cleaning for the day and had started walking down the stairs to put the cleaning supplies away when she passed by a tall older gentleman dressed in an elegant black tuxedo with a molecule over his right eye, his brown eyes looked gentle, his hair a fading grey. She paused a moment. She turned to see he was smiling at her.

"…Tanaka?" She asked.

He smiled even more.

"Hello, Eloise. It's good to meet you in my tall form." He chuckled.

Eloise put her supplies down a moment before walking over to the older man quickly. She stood directly in front of him, looking up at him curiously.

"My normal heat consumption is low. So when I stay my tall self for more than three minutes, it makes me tired thus turning me into a little man." He explained.

"Oh." Eloise said softly, "Would you like to try a potion? I could make it for you this evening."

He smiled at her, "I wouldn't mind giving it a try."

They smiled at each other.

"Oh, it's Tanaka!" Finny said, coming in from the kitchen.

Mey-rin and Baldroy followed him.

"It's been two months, it has." Mey-rin said.

"I'll make it for you tonight, Tanaka. Please, excuse me. I must get to the Young Master and Sebastian. You know how he likes his schedule." She said, a little cheekily.

They all giggled and chuckled lightly. She quickly put the supplies away before fast walking up the stairs to the Practice Room.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I just met the tall Tanaka!" She said.

"It's alright. You're just a few minutes late. You're up now though, the Young Master just finished." Sebastian said.

"Oh. Alright." Eloise said.

She grabbed the violin and bow from the cabinet, moved to the music stand, took a deep breath, glanced over the music sheets, and began to play.

The following day, she was able to give Tanaka the potion before greeting the Young Master. She was humming lightly as she was in a jovial mood. She took her oils and potions to the Young Master's office. After knocking and hearing his response, she walked in.

"Bringing your oils and potions?" The Young Master asked her upon entering.

"No, just some sweets." She said, a small giggle escaping her lips, as she set down the trays upon his desk.

Both Sebastian and the Young Master looked at her surprised.

"I'm sorry, Young Master. Yes, these are the oils and potions. Please, excuse me."

She bowed before quickly walking out the door, cursing herself for being a little… She shook her head, reigning herself back in.

"What was that about?" The Young Master asked, looking to Sebastian.

"I believe she felt she was being cheeky, my lord." Sebastian answered with a small smile.

Ciel looked away.

*Perhaps her guard is coming down.* The Young Master thought to himself.

There were a few, well, more than a few times where the others servants, her friends, tried to make things a little difficult for Sebastian. Mey-rin broke a few pieces of China, she would run through the mansion carrying things and would trip and fall, Sebastian and Eloise would tell her not to run through the mansion and yet, she still would, and other clumsy things. Baldroy had indeed blown up the kitchen several times as he made the decision to use dynamite or a flamethrower quickly, though the times he thought of it beforehand, Eloise would feel it and run to him, grab it out of his hands, and throw it out the window. Sebastian and the Young Master had gotten used to hearing an explosion outside every now and then. Finny had gotten too excited and cut down some hedges completely, used too much weed killer or undiluted weed killer, and would throw the stone benches. Eloise did her best to help her friends clean up their messes and tried to get them to not make such disasters. She would remind Mey-rin to double knot her shoelaces so she wouldn't trip, she would remind her to take things down one at a time, and to walk not run. She hid Baldroy's flamethrower and looked for all the dynamite he might have hidden in the kitchen, hiding them with the flamethrower. She would remind Finny to slow down, use the appropriate amount of _diluted_ weed killer, and not to throw things around.

Sebastian had watched her for a month. She was an interesting human. He found fighting with her, both sword and physical, to be quite the challenge. It intrigued him, how a mere human could learn so quickly and fight well against him. Not only that, the looks in her eyes while she fought, while she played, while she hummed were filled with such intensity that he could hardly look away and something inside him stirred. He had no idea what though. She even made him feel calm while the other servants did idiotic things. She'd arrived before him, sometimes after him but always with that bright smile. His eyes looked far away for a moment.

He heard the crash of a body then the breaking of plates. He gave an annoyed sigh as he continued walking down the stairs. He could smell two souls, one bitter, the other slightly sweet and tart. He was near where the China cabinet was, where the sounds came from.

"Mey-rin, are you alright?" Eloise's voice asked.

"Y-y-yes, I'm alright." Mey-rin said.

"What were you doing?" Eloise asked.

"I-I was trying to get some dishes down, but tripped and fell as I had too many."

"You should take them down one at a time then."

He appeared in the doorway to see Eloise helping Mey-rin move the chair.

"How did this happen?" He asked them.

Mey-rin jumped, however he noticed, Eloise did not. They both turned to him. Eloise smiled widely at him, the look of calm within her eyes.

"Don't worry, Sebastian. We'll get this cleaned up right away. And get new plates." Eloise said.

He looked at her with surprise, but feeling her calm he couldn't help the small smile appear upon his face.

"Very well." He said, placing a hand upon his chest as he gave a small bow.

He walked past them to start the Young Master's tea. He was no longer annoyed that he would have to deal with them on his own.

He came back to the present. He had no idea a human could make him feel so calm but she did. He didn't have to deal with them on his own as he had for the first three months of serving the Young Master. She always did it with a smile too and with much greater patience. The second he saw her smile, it was like something inside him grew and he wasn't sure what. Being around her made whatever this was inside of him grow. She actually did the things she was supposed to and she did them well!

He was surprised to see the look of shock upon her face when he complimented her but then that delightful blush that appeared upon her face and happiness within her eyes… He was extremely tempted to caress her cheek when she did such a thing. He knew woman liked him, both demons and humans alike, but her heart had not raced when they first met as many women's did, nor did any blushing occur when they first met, nor did she look away. She was an extremely different human being, however human beings liked compliments though this was more. He assumed it had something to do with how she got her scars. He now had a way in and would hopefully find out soon what she was hiding. He had a feeling though, she wasn't going to give in so easily. This was going to be a challenge.

*Though, perhaps a good challenge.* He smirked.

Overall, Eloise started feeling at home in the Phantomhive Household, so much so that she had started to hum songs while she worked. She felt safe, happy, and strong as Sebastian pushed her to become better. Her friends always had something up their sleeves it seemed, and always made Eloise laugh. She smiled as she remembered these memories as she cleaned the room. Feeling the happiness inside her, a song entered her mind from the future. It demanded she sing it out loud instead of humming it. And so she did, singing for the first time within the Phantomhive Mansion.

Eloise: _Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation, darkness stirs and wakes imagination, silently the senses, abandon their defenses, helpless to resist the notes I write, for I compose the music of the night._

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor, grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender, hearing is believing, music is deceiving, hard as lightening, soft as candlelight, dare you trust the music of the night _(She didn't realize it but as she sang, her voice got louder and louder with each verse. The Young Master's Office: Sebastian's head tilted as he heard a sound. It sounded like singing. His eyes flashed open as he lifted his head, the strange feeling growing inside him. *Eloise.*).

_Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth and the truth isn't what you want to see, in the dark it is easy to pretend_ (Outside: Mey-rin, Baldroy, Finny, and tall man Tanaka heard the voice singing and looked around. The Young Master's office: The Young Master looked up from the paper he was reading. Sebastian stared out the door in awe as he heard the notes ring out.) _that the truth is what it ought to be _(Outside: "Is that Eloise?" Baldroy asked. "I think it is!" Mey-rin said, in awe. "Let's check it out!" Finny exclaimed, running towards the mansion. Tanaka smiled before following the others. The Young Master's office: "Is that Eloise singing?" The Young Master asked. Sebastian had to resist the urge to sigh in content. "It is indeed, Young Master." He answered. *Her voice is as wonderful as her playing. Lovely.* He thought, a smile upon his lips. The Young Master stood up and started walking towards the door. "Would you like to me to silence her, Young Master?" Sebastian asked, though he knew the answer. "No, we'll see if she's doing her work or if she's just dawdling." The Young Master answered, exiting out the door. A knowing smile spread across his face, as he knew the Young Master was curious about the young lady singing. "Of course, my lord." Sebastian said, following him out.).

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you, hear it, feel it, secretly posses you, open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness that you know you cannot fight _(Mey-rin, Finny, Baldroy, and Tanaka peaked through the ajar door to see Eloise cleaning the window. They watched in awe as she continued to sing.)_ The darkness of the music of the night!_

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world leave all thoughts of the world you knew before _(She started sweeping the room.) _close your eyes and let music set you free _(The Young Master and Sebastian appeared behind the group_,_ but they did not take notice of them. However, Eloise sensed when the four servants had been watching her and then when the Young Master and Sebastian had approached the door. Yet, she found she couldn't stop singing.) _Only then, can you belong to me._

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication, touch me, trust me, savor each sensation, let the dream begin, let your darker side give in, to the power of the music that I write_ (She started mopping the room.), _the power of the music of the night._

She hummed the instrumental part as she finished mopping the room.

_You alone can make my song take flight, help me make the music of the night!_

She picked up her supplies and moved out the door, as she was finished with the room, finding everyone standing by the door.

"Oh, hello." She said, softly.

Mey-rin, Baldroy, Finny, and Tanaka started talking at once. Sebastian and the Young Master stood behind them.

"That was beautiful, Eloise!" Mey-rin exclaimed.

"Your voice is perfect!" Baldroy cried, tears in his eyes.

"Your voice is like an angel's!" Finny gasped in awe.

"Simply beautiful." Tanaka said, smiling at her.

She smiled and blushed under the praise. She noticed the Young Master walking away.

"Young Master." She called.

He turned towards her as everyone (except Sebastian) turned towards him in surprise.

"Y-Young Master! Sebastian!" Mey-rin shrieked in alarm.

The Young Master glanced at her.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your work." She apologized sincerely.

He gave her a small smile causing the other servants to gasp slightly.

"Just keep your voice down next time." He stated, before turning to walk back to his office.

They watched as the Young Master disappeared upstairs. Eloise looked to see Sebastian staring at her in… awe. The other servants looked between Sebastian and Eloise before they stared at Sebastian, noticing the strange look in his eyes. He suddenly, glanced at them with a hard look.

"Go back to your chores." He stated.

They all jumped, running off to do their chores.

"Y-Yes, Sir!" Mey-rin shouted, running off with her friends.

Sebastian's look of awe came back as he looked at Eloise who was about to walk away, when she saw the look in his eyes however, she stopped. He smiled wider at her. He stepped closer to her, his body extremely close to hers, her heart jumped as it always did as she looked into his brownish-red eyes.

"I have never heard that song before. Where did you learn it from?" He asked her.

She smiled back.

"I heard it while walking through New York." She answered.

They remained quiet for just a few moments. He placed a hand upon her cheek causing her eyes to widen slightly and her heart to race.

"You have such a beautiful voice." He cooed softly.

Her soul jumped at the compliment. Blush colored her cheeks.

"Thank you." She whispered softly.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, his hand still upon her cheek, until Eloise broke the silence.

"Please, excuse me, Sebastian." She said, turning to go into next room to clean, his hand sliding off her cheek.

She could feel Sebastian's eyes watching her as she moved to the next room. Once she was in the next room, she closed the door and began to clean. Once she knew for sure he was gone, she touched her cheek that he touched and gave a soft, contented sigh.

*What is this feeling? My soul and heart always jump when he's near me… Why would a demon touch me? Is it because…? I have to be careful. I have to be, but yet… it feels true and genuine. I saw it in his eyes…*

She finished her chores by two in the afternoon and made her way into the Practice Room. Sebastian and the Young Master were already in the room as usual. She grabbed the violin and bow from the cabinet. She walked to the music stand, but there were no music sheets on it. She looked at Sebastian confused, knowing he would never forget to put the music sheets on it, however he was looking at the Young Master.

"Please begin, Young Master." He said.

The Young Master played through his piece, stumbling a little so Sebastian had him play through it once more. The second time he played through it perfectly.

"Very good, my lord." Sebastian stated.

He turned to Eloise expectedly.

"Please begin, Eloise." He said.

She looked at him confused.

"You… haven't given me any music sheets." She said.

He smiled his shrewd smile.

"I want you to play what's in here." He used his bow and touched her heart as he said "here".

She looked down at where he touched, looked back up in surprise before looking back down unsure that she should.

*I have never played the music I hear inside me… nor has anyone heard these songs from the future…*

Suddenly, she felt his bow under her chin and he gently lifted it up forcing her to look at his smiling face and reddish-brown eyes.

"What I want, when I want it." He said, sensually.

A delicious shiver coursed through her.

"Yes, Sebastian." She whispered, softly.

He removed the bow from her chin. She placed the violin under her chin, placed the bow upon the strings, took a deep breath, and began to play the song from earlier. As she played through it, Sebastian sighed.

"Simply beautiful."

Eloise continued playing the piece until the end. As she played through the second song, a song from the past, she felt his bow upon her chin, startling her slightly. She opened her eyes, looking up at Sebastian.

"Keep your eyes open." He commanded her.

He needed to see the look in her eyes, the look of calmness and happiness.

"Yes, Sebastian." She whispered.

He smiled as he removed the bow from her chin. She had continued to play the song from the past, not missing a note when he interrupted her. As she played a variety of songs from the past and future, she would slowly close and reopen her eyes. Her soul completely calmed. The last song she played was her calming song. As she played through it, her body completely relaxed. She looked up at Sebastian whose eyes were looking at her with such… amazement?

"That was… perfection." He sighed.

There was a pause.

"Let's get started on fencing." He said, turning from her.

*A/N: 'Music of the Night' from 'The Phantom of the Opera' belongs to Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber and Charles Hart.


	11. Chapter 11: It Takes Two to Tango

**PLEASE READ: One: There is sexual content in this chapter! There will be a line to where it starts and then ends! Thank you!**

**Two: I do apologize for the late update, I had an extra day of work and was extremely exhausted so I couldn't produce a chapter for you all but I thank you for your patience! Without further ado!**

Chapter 11: It Takes Two to Tango or Fight or Anything Really

The following day, the caresses started happening. As they made breakfast, he grazed her arm gently with his own arm. She looked up at him to see he was smirking at her. She found she couldn't help but smile back as a warm feeling coursed through her. While she was working on her chores, mopping the floor, and singing, she sensed his presence behind her. As she picked up her supplies and exited the room, he was no longer there by the door. She paid him no mind as he often disappeared to do his own chores. She placed her supplies on the ground, turned and close the door, she turned back around still singing, to see Sebastian standing extremely close to her. She stopped singing and backed into the door, slightly startled by the close proximity. He smirked at her. He placed a hand by her head, blocking her from walking away. He caressed her cheek with his gloved hand.

"Such a beautiful voice." He sighed softly to her, as he ran his hand down her cheek.

Her heart jumped as that song entered her head once more; she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand a moment. Suddenly, she opened her eyes, moved under his arm quickly, grabbed her supplies before going into the next room, feeling his eyes stare after her.

While they fenced and fought, he would caress her with his attacks, which distracted her, but she was able to resist and fought back. When they made dinner, he would graze her arm or back. As he touched her, her body filled with a strange warmth, the song from the future entered her, and her heart and soul would leap.

The caresses continued for two weeks, as each day passed, she was able to sense when he would touch her, thus being able to block or move away from him quickly. However, he still managed to touch her.

One day, he constantly caressed her, even more than normal! Her senses were heightened! So much so, that she felt him everywhere she turned, and he was! Every corner, every door, in the Practice Room, while they made breakfast and dinner, and while she did her chores! For the most part, he never spoke to her, he just merely smiled shrewdly or smirked at her, unless he was complimenting her voice, violin playing, and her skill which made her blush under the compliments. Her heart would race every time he got extremely close to her. Her body would tingle and fill with a strange warmth as he touched her. She shook her head as she recalled the day. She tried to focus on making the potion she was working on, but to no avail. She sighed and paused a moment. The calming song coursed through her soul. She began to sing it softly so a certain demon wouldn't hear her.

Eloise: _Wandering child, so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance. Angel, or Father? Friend, or Phantom? Who is it there staring? Have you forgotten your Angel? Angel, oh speak, what endless longings echo in this whisper? Too long you've wandered in winter, far from my far-reaching gaze. Wildly my mind beats against you. You resist. Yet the soul obeys. Angel of Music, I denied you, turning from true beauty. Angel of Music, my protector, come to me strange angel. I am your Angel of Music, come to me Angel of Music. I am your Angel of Music, come to me Angel of Music._

Her soul calmed slightly, but it was enough to help her focus on making her potion. She continued to hum it as she worked on her oils and potions for another hour before getting ready for bed. As she put her nightgown on, the feeling that something was going to happen struck her hard. She forced herself to remain calm, glanced around the room with her eyes, and sang louder in her head. She blew out the candles before climbing into bed. She forced her eyes to close.

* * *

An hour passed by, when Eloise awoke with a jolt. She glanced to her left and saw Sebastian standing by her head, smiling shrewdly at her, his reddish-brown eyes staring deep into her brown ones with hunger. Before she could gasp, Sebastian moved the covers off her, completely undressed her, and leaned over her with his entire body. She tensed as she looked up at him however, his head lowered to her ear.

"I have unclothed and clothed you several times when I brought you to the Phantomhive Manor. I have seen your beautiful scars. There is no need to be afraid of me." He murmured softly into her ear.

Before she could say anything, he started nibbling her ear gently; one gloved finger started tracing her scars upon her body, while the other gloved hand went up and down the side of her body slowly. She closed her eyes as an overwhelming feeling of desire coursed through her. Unable to help herself, she started to moan and gasp as his hands continued to dance upon her skin making her body sing. He nibbled down her neck, her body flinched and a gasp escaped her lips as he got to a certain spot upon her neck. She felt him smirk, and begin to nibble, lick, suck, kiss, and bite that particular spot, making her back arch into his dancing hands as a loud moan escaped her lips. She could feel it becoming a bruise as he continued his attention upon it. She started making come-hither whimpers as Sebastian traced one of her scars. He got close to her private area where she tensed and whimpered lightly until he stopped and traced another one up her body causing her to relax slightly, until his attention to her neck caused her to moan loudly and grip the sheets tightly. He nibbled back up to her ear, her skin feeling hot under each nibble. Once at her ear, his hands stopped their dancing.

"Such a strong human. I've never had anyone show such resistance to me before." He crooned softly into her ear, he gave it a slow lick causing her to shiver, "It is futile though, so why not give in now? I could give you what you desire."

He smelled her scent with a contented sigh. Her soul smelled of peaches while her skin smelled of roses and sweat. He wanted her, but he had to get her talking first.

She felt his warm breath upon her ear. Part of her wanted him, while the other part of her knew this was a ploy. She turned her head sharply away from him. She could feel him smirking as he lifted his head. His hands resumed their dancing once more as he nibbled her exposed flesh upon her neck. She bit her lip to resist the sensations that coursed through her, but soon found her voice responding to his caresses. Her moans, come-hither whimpers, and gasps filled the air softly as she resisted. He continued tracing her exposed scars with one finger, while his other hand continued to slide up and down her side, slowly. After a while, his lips were once again at her ear, his hands stopping their dance.

"Such resistance." He spoke softly into her ear, "I can give you what you desire, you only need to talk to me."

"A-About what?" She asked, breathlessly, a shudder coursing through her.

He smirked at her. He leaned closer.

"You know exactly what." He breathed hotly.

She shook her head.

"No, I don't." She whimpered.

He chuckled darkly before nibbling her ear and continuing the dance upon her skin. Her body was singing under the dance. As the time went by, he would try to get her to respond by speaking sweet nothings into her ear. At around three in the morning, she found her resistance was wavering.

"S-S-Se-bas-tian." She whimpered, as she clutched the sheets tighter.

"Yes, Eloise?" He breathed, hotly into her ear.

A delicious shiver coursed through her. She whimpered as she turned her face away, knowing that if she spoke again, she would give him what he wanted, and she couldn't do that. She wouldn't do that. He smirked at her before resuming his dance upon her skin and nibbling her neck. He left his bite marks upon her neck, going to her sensitive spot upon her neck where she moaned loudly. It wasn't long before her body responded. His finger slowly traced one of her scars down near her private area again. She moaned and arched her pelvis just a little. Sebastian pulled back from nibbling her ear. He clicked his tongue sharply at her.

"You can do better than that." He tsked.

* * *

But, Eloise hardly heard him. The second he clicked his tongue she was with her Father who had raised the whip and was about to bring it down. In a single moment, Eloise's eyes flared opened, she pushed Sebastian off of her, rolled off the other side of the bed, standing in a defensive position, breathing heavily as she stared into Sebastian's shocked eyes. They said nothing for a long while, simply staring at each other.

Sebastian suddenly realized why she reacted the way she did. The way he clicked his tongue sounded like a whip to her. He placed his hand on his heart and bowed.

"I am sorry, Eloise." He spoke softly.

Eloise turned her face away. She could feel him watching her for long moments.

"I'll let you get some rest." Sebastian finally said.

He turned and walked to the door. As he opened the door, he turned to look at her once more before leaving, closing the door behind him.

She waited long moments to be sure he was gone. Finally, she sunk to her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks.

*I haven't dreamt of them in months… These nightmares will never end. They will always haunt me…*

She touched her heart, her eyes closed. She sighed softly.

*I can't stay here…*

She got up and started to walk to her closet. As she placed her hand upon the door handle, she paused.

*But, what about the Young Master? I still owe him… and Sebastian for saving my life…*

She gave a soft sigh before walking to her dresser. She picked out some new underwear and a nightgown, putting them both on. She grabbed her clothes that were thrown on the floor and tossed them into the laundry basket before crawling into bed. She tossed and turned several times before she laid on her back with a sigh. She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. Suddenly, a violin began to play the song she was singing and humming that evening. She had played it on the violin often, as Sebastian wanted her to play the music that was inside her. She knew it was Sebastian playing. She just knew. She tried to fight the calmness the violin and song brought to her however, she was unable to resist and soon succumbed to sleep.

After Sebastian had left, he found he was concerned for her… However, he learned something new about her, she knew when he was watching her. She woke up the second he was next to her bed. It was going to be much harder than he thought to find out what she was hiding and who she really was. She was indeed a strong human. She didn't even cry or look at him with flashes of pain nor fear when he clicked his tongue. Instead, she looked at him defensively. Protectively. He was near her room but far enough away that she wouldn't be able to sense him. He looked up at her door. He heard her kneel down on the floor, breathing slightly hard as she was crying. After a few minutes, the tears stopped and he heard her walking towards her closet before stopping. She paused a moment before she walked towards her dresser instead which caused him to frown. He was sure she was going to leave. He heard her get into bed before he heard her tossing and turning. Using his demon speed, he went and got a violin from the Practice Room before returning to the bottom of the stairs. He began to play her song that she often played on the very violin he held. It was a gentle, haunting tune. By the time he finished, he could hear her breathing evenly as she slept. He looked up at her door, once more.

"Goodnight, Eloise. Let's see what tomorrow brings." He whispered through the dark.

The next morning, Eloise awoke, her eyes felt tired from the late night and the tears she hardly shed. She got up from her bed and slowly began to get dressed for the day. She made the decision to continue serving the Young Master, but would try to avoid Sebastian and these feelings she had for him. She would still be pleasant towards him, but she wouldn't allow herself to be around him longer than necessary. She knew it was going to be impossible, however she was going to try. She worked on her oils and potions for a few minutes instead of helping Sebastian make breakfast, when it was nearing the time to greet the Young Master, Eloise emerged from her room. She greeted Mey-rin after she exited out of her room. She jumped before turning to her.

"Ah, good morning, Eloise." Mey-rin said.

They made their way downstairs where they met up with the others; they greeted each other before making their way to the salon together. As the Young Master and Sebastian walked down the stairs, she smiled warmly at both of them. After greeting the Young Master, she went with her friends to eat breakfast before starting her chores. She could feel Sebastian watching her however, there were no caresses today, which she was extremely grateful for, but oddly enough, she found she missed them. She shook her head before continuing on to the next room. After putting her supplies away, she looked at the clock and saw she had an hour before she had to be in the Practice Room. She headed to her room to rest. As she made her way up the staircase to her room however, Sebastian was there, smiling shrewdly at her with his head tilted. She stopped.

"Finished with your chores?" He asked her.

"Yes, Sebastian." She whispered quietly.

"Perfect. We can have an early practice session."

"I will not be joining you for practice right now. Please, excuse me."

She attempted to go around him, but he blocked the staircase with his entire body.

"Oh? You mean to say you are breaking your commitment with me? After I saved your life?" He asked, sounding upset.

She snapped her eyes up to see his eyes had softened and were looking at her as though upset, a small sad frown was upon his face. She glared at him.

*Guilt trip? Seriously? That's what this comes down to? I know I said 'whenever you want' but seriously?* She thought bitterly to herself.

Sebastian sighed, pulling her out of her thoughts. He had lifted a hand to his chin, resting his elbow on his other arm that he wrapped around himself.

"And here I thought, you were a woman of your word. (He sighed again.) I wonder what the Young Master will think." He said, glancing at her with brownish-red eyes, a mischievous gleam within them.

She gasped slightly before glaring even harder at Sebastian.

"Very well, then. Let's go to the Practice Room." She said, turning from Sebastian and stalking down the stairs.

Sebastian gave a small quiet chuckle before putting his arms down and following her. She stomped, like a child, into the Practice Room with Sebastian a few steps behind. She grabbed the violin and bow gingerly before stalking over to the music stand. Ciel looked between Eloise and Sebastian. He had never seen Eloise act this way before. Sebastian merely smiled before having Ciel start as usual. Once he finished, he turned to Eloise with a smile and head tilt.

"You're up, Eloise." He said.

She began to play a loud, thunderous tune that shocked Ciel, but not Sebastian. It was so loud that it almost made Ciel cover his ears, almost. The song ended, but she instantly went into another melody, though it was still loud, it wasn't as loud or harsh as the first song was. She continued to play a variety of melodies but as she played through each one, they could see her body relax as it always did when she played. The songs changed from loud and thunderous to quiet and gentle tunes as she always played. As the last note rang out, she placed her bow down. She looked up at Sebastian to see he was smiling at her.

"Simply beautiful, as always. Let's skip fencing today and move straight to fighting." Sebastian said.

Eloise smiled back.

"Alright, Sebastian." She said, quietly.

She and Ciel put their instruments away. She walked to the right side of the room, while Sebastian stood to the left. Ciel made his way to the center. He raised his arm.

"Begin." He stated.

Neither Sebastian nor Eloise moved. They merely stared at each other, their faces emotionless. The minutes passed slowly.

"Well, are you two going to fight or just stand there staring at each other?" Ciel snapped, impatiently.

Sebastian and Eloise both smirked. They ran towards each other at the same time. Sebastian threw a punch at her, however she merely blocked it before thrusting her palm into his stomach. They continued fighting for over an hour. Sebastian using knives and forks and a variety of fighting skills landing attacks on her, but Eloise was able to land attacks on him as well as dodge his knives and forks that he threw at her. He hadn't been able to pin her down nor did she seem tired which surprised Sebastian slightly considering their late night. He finally pinned her down at the hour and fifteen minute mark. His hands held her arms on either side of her head, his body leaned against her as he held her immobile against the wall. His face leaned in close to her lips.

"Are you done?" He asked her.

She was breathing slightly heavily, but she shook her head, no, determination in her eyes.

"No." She said, sternly.

"Very well, then." He smirked at her.

He raised his fist towards her, but she landed her fist against his stomach first, sending him flying across the room. He slid to a stop. She ran towards him, she made to punch him, but slid behind him quickly and kicked him. He turned to her in surprise before smirking and running towards her with a kick of his own. It landed and sent her flying, she landed with a loud thud. She rolled across the floor, narrowly escaping his knives that he threw at her. She stood up quickly, grabbing one of the knives, and threw it back at him. He caught it between two fingers with a smile and head tilt. She ran towards him as he tossed the knife into his pocket before running towards her. He blocked the kick she threw, pushing her back, but she merely spun before kicking her other leg out at him, catching him in his side. He staggered sideways a moment before landing a punch into her stomach, sending her flying again. He was at her side in an instant, he grabbed her wrist causing her to look up into his smiling face, his other hand made to caress her, but she blocked it and kicked his hand that was holding her wrist before kicking his stomach. He smirked at her as he staggered back. He ran at her, he slipped beside her before kicking her in the side sending her flying sideways. He was at her side in an instant before he kicked her legs out from under her, pushing her shoulder down; she landed with a thud. He pinned her body with his as he pinned her arms on either side of her head once again. She was breathing heavily. Sebastian smirked at her.

"Are you finished?" He asked her.

She slowly nodded her head. He smiled at her. He stood up and held out his white-gloved hand to her. She took it. Suddenly, she pulled him down as she kicked his legs out from under him. He gave a small grunt as he landed. She rolled over him, pinning his arms down on either side of his head, and pinning the rest of his body with her own. She smirked as she saw the stunned expression upon Sebastian's face. She leaned close to his lips and whispered,

"Expect the unexpected."

She leaned even closer, their lips nearly touching. She heard him give a sharp intake of breath.

"Now, I'm done."

She pushed off him. She began walking towards the door. As she made her way out, she noted the look of surprise on the Young Master's face and smirked even more. She walked out of the room.

Sebastian stood up and walked over to the Young Master.

"How did she even beat you?" The Young Master asked, looking at the demon butler wide-eyed.

Sebastian smirked, "I underestimated her, my lord."

The Young Master looked at him questioningly. Sebastian looked at his Master.

"She is a vocal human. She always answers with her voice. When I questioned her a second time, she did not answer with her voice. What a clever human." He said, impressed, "I apologize, my lord, for allowing her to slip by me."

The Young Master looked out the door where Eloise walked out of a few moments ago, a thoughtful expression upon his face.

Eloise made it to her room, a giant smile upon her face as she worked on her oils and potions. As it neared dinnertime, she debated going downstairs to help Sebastian make dinner, but she wasn't sure how he would react to the fact that she beat him. True, she technically cheated, but she never answered him with her voice. She decided not to help with dinner and continued making her oils and potions. Fifteen minutes before dinner, she slowly made her way towards the kitchen. As she walked through the kitchen door, Sebastian was there to bring the tray of food to the Young Master. He glanced at her, a smirk upon his face.

"That was a clever trick you used earlier, Eloise." He said with… admiration?

She smiled.

"Thank you." She said, softly.

"The Young Master wishes to speak to you in his office after dinner." He said, still glancing at her.

"Alright." She said, softly.

He smiled before leaving the room. She ate dinner with her friends, laughing as per usual. After she finished with the dishes, she made her way to the Young Master's office. She knocked upon his door, upon hearing his answering voice she entered. Sebastian was looking down at the ground while the Young Master glanced up from the paper he was reading.

"Please, take a seat." He told her.

She moved into the room and sat down in the chair on the right. The Young Master was silent for a long time. He seemed to be studying her. He clasped his hands together, finally speaking.

"I would like you to become my second bodyguard."

Eloise's eyes widened.

"Really, Young Master?" She asked, surprised.

He smirked at her.

"Of course. Your fighting skill has improved vastly since you came here. Besides, its what I want." He said, leaning back into his chair with a smirk.

She smiled softly.

"Of course, Young Master." She paused a moment, "But, what of those that think I killed the King?"

"It's been several months, people will have moved on." He said, dismissively.

She nodded.

"Alright."

"Tomorrow night, I have a social event to attend to, I want you to accompany me as my second bodyguard. We will be leaving at four in the afternoon. Tomorrow, Sebastian will show you how to dress appropriately as my bodyguard. After your chores are complete, you may relax until it is time to go. I don't want you to use your strength unless absolutely necessary."

She inclined her head.

"Yes, Young Master."

"Very well, you may go." He said.

She stood and bowed to them.

"Good night, Young Master. Good night, Sebastian."

She walked out the door, closing it behind her.

The Young Master and Sebastian shared a smirk.

Eloise went to her room, worked on her oils and potions for another hour before going to bed a little earlier than normal.

The following day, Eloise finished her chores at two in the afternoon as usual, though she did find it strange that Sebastian was leaving her alone. She had not sensed him at all, he didn't even brush up against her while they made breakfast, it threw her off a little seeing as he had been watching her and caressing her for a long while. She knew it was because the Young Master didn't want her to be distracted. He made that very clear last night.

Sebastian was extremely tempted to watch Eloise. It had become a lovely pastime to watch her and caress her, even if it was an order, it was becoming something more. However, the Young Master had ordered him to not distract her. They needed to see how this would play out. He sighed as he went about his chores before finding something else to do with his time away from her.

Eloise made her way up the stairs when she saw Sebastian standing on the staircase leading to her room. She smiled at him.

"Good afternoon, Sebastian." She greeted.

He smiled at her.

"Good afternoon, Eloise. Shall we?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yes, please."

He turned from her and led her to her room. He opened the door for her, she thanked him, he smiled at her. They entered her room. They walked about halfway to her bed. She turned towards him when he stopped.

"Wait here." He said, softly to her.

"Alright." She said.

She watched him go to her closet. She waited a few minutes as he looked through her closet. Sebastian came out with an elegant black dress and matching black heels. He walked towards her.

"These are appropriate for a Phantomhive Bodyguard." He said, handing her the outfit with a smile.

"Thank you, Sebastian." She said, smiling back at him.

"Let's go over the plan. I will be driving the carriage to the social, you will stay by the Young Master's side. I will meet up with you both after I park the carriage. We will stay a few feet away from the Young Master. Just glance around with your eyes and trust your instincts." He said, still smiling at her.

"Yes, Sebastian." She said, nodding her head.

They were silent for a moment. Simply staring at each other.

"I'll leave you to get dressed." He said, softly.

"Alright." She said, equally as softly.

She watched him turn to leave. She felt a pang of sadness that he didn't help her dress. The thought startled her slightly. She shook her head, placed the heels on the floor, and placed the dress upon the bed. She took a quick bath before getting dressed. She went to her dresser and grabbed some black stockings that just covered her legs and put them on. The black dress was simple, yet elegant. It had two rows of ruffles near the bottom of the dress, the long sleeves were tight, but not overly so. She brushed her long brown hair, placed it in a high ponytail, braided it, and placed it in a bun. She slipped on her heels, before walking out the door. She walked down the stairs, made her way down the hall, out another door to the entryway. She saw the Young Master dressed in a stunning blue tuxedo with an elegant blue top hat in his hands while Sebastian remained in his normal attire, standing near the door. Eloise walked faster until she was in front of them.

"I'm sorry for running late." She said, sincerely.

"You're on time. We just got here. " Sebastian said, smiling at her.

She smiled back. Sebastian held the door open for the Young Master and Eloise. Eloise thanked him. Sebastian climbed into the driver's seat as Eloise held open the door for the Young Master. Once he was in, she climbed in as well. Once situated, the Young Master hit the roof telling Sebastian to go.

"You look nice, Young Master." Eloise said, quietly.

The Young Master turned to her and gave her a bored look.

"Thank you." He muttered.

The ride to the social was a long one, Eloise watched the city and country go by. As they approached a giant white mansion, Eloise focused on what Sebastian said.

*"Glance around with your eyes and trust your instincts."*

Sebastian stopped at the stairs of the mansion. Eloise got out first before assisting the Young Master out of the carriage. Sebastian and Eloise made eye contact and nodded to each other. Eloise stayed by the Young Master's side as they walked up the steps to the huge mansion. Once they were at the top of the stairs, Sebastian had caught up with them.

They walked in. There were many people in tuxedos and stunning dresses. Eloise noted all the exits as they walked through the mansion. The Young Master stopped near the fireplace and stood there for a long time. Eloise stood on the other side of the fireplace while Sebastian remained by the Young Master's side.

A few people came and talked with the Young Earl about different things, business and causal. Eloise listened closely to everything, taking it all in, just in case. As dinner was called, she remained behind the Young Master and Sebastian as he moved to the table. As he sat down, Eloise felt something was going to happen. Eloise glanced around with her eyes and saw a man storming towards the Young Master. Eloise moved towards him and took him by the arm, spinning him around, she hooked her arms into his, smiling.

"Good evening, Sir. Care to dance with me?" She asked, sweetly.

She led him out the room, he was stuttering quietly at the sudden change of the situation. She took him outside, walked down the stairs, and threw him ahead of her. He spun around quickly.

"I need to talk to the Earl Phantomhive!" He demanded, angrily.

"What ever business you need to discuss with the Earl Phantomhive, you should make an appointment to discuss the matter with him at a desired location, never in a social environment." Eloise stated evenly.

"How dare you! I need to talk to the Earl!" He said, running towards the building.

He didn't get past Eloise though. Eloise grabbed him by his waist and threw him back. He fell to the floor. He scrambled to get back up.

"You really should make an appointment." Eloise said, taking a step towards him.

"You little witch!" He pulled a small knife on her.

He ran towards her and attempted to stab her with it however, she tripped him and caused him to fall on his face. He stood back up and turned towards her, but her back was facing him.

"I'll get you…" He stopped, looking at his hand with confusion, he no longer had the knife in his hand, "Where did it go?"

Eloise turned towards him.

"Are you looking for this?" She asked, showing him the knife that she had grabbed from his hand.

He growled in anger. He ran towards her again. She punched him in the stomach and kicked his legs out from under him. He went down. He groaned in pain. Eloise leaned over him.

"Don't come back in. Make an appointment if you really need to speak with the Earl Phantomhive."

She threw the knife down next to his body before turning and walking back up the stairs to the entrance. There was a guard standing there. She looked at him.

"Do not let that man in. He's drunk." She said.

He nodded curtly.

"Yes, ma'am."

She walked back in. She made her way towards the Young Earl who was eating dinner. Eloise made eye contact with Sebastian who nodded to her, she nodded back.

The rest of the evening was uneventful. As it neared ten in the evening, the Young Master decided it was time to go home. As they walked out, Sebastian excused himself to get the carriage. Eloise and the Young Master walked down the stairs. As they neared the bottom of the stairs, Eloise felt and saw the man from earlier approaching them. Eloise made herself bigger to block the Young Master from the man. He stopped a few feet away.

"I knew I recognized you, King Killer." He spat at her.

Before she could speak however, the Young Master spoke.

"Her name has been cleared. I myself, lead the investigation. The Queen has pardoned her and those that defy the fact this woman is innocent also defies the Queen." The Young Master spoke, harshly and threateningly.

The man gritted his teeth. The Young Master continued walking while Eloise kept up with him. Sebastian was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Eloise opened the door for the Young Master and helped him inside before climbing in herself. They were silent for a long while, Eloise stared at the Young Master as he looked out the window.

"Thank you, Young Master." She said, quietly.

"I was merely doing my duty as the Queen's Guard dog. Reasserting those that would dare go against the Queen." He stated, dismissively.

Eloise nodded with a soft, "Of course, Young Master."

She looked out the window, a small smile upon her face.

They arrived home. Eloise assisted the Young Master out of the carriage before Sebastian parked the carriage and unhooked the horses. As Eloise and the Young Master made it about halfway to the stairs, Sebastian was there to take the Young Master to bed. She bowed to them.

"Good night, Young Master. Good night, Sebastian."

"Good night, Eloise." Sebastian said, with a small bow and a smile.

They both turned and walked their separate ways. Eloise walked into her room. She began taking her hairdo out, shaking her hair out once it was down. She put the rubber bands and pins in the bathroom drawer before leaving the bathroom. She took off her heels, stockings, and dress. She placed her clothing with her dirty laundry before going to her dresser. She picked out a light green nightgown and put it on. She went to pick up her heels when the feeling something was going to happen coursed through her. She smirked. She picked up her heels and placed them in her cabinet. She closed the door to the cabinet. She turned and saw Sebastian standing at the door that led to her room, smiling at her. In a fraction of a second, he was directly in front of her, looking deep into her eyes. He lifted his hand and caressed her cheek.

"You did very well tonight, Eloise. It only took you five minutes to take care of him."

She smiled as she leaned into his hand.

"It was incredibly easy. However," She looked up at him with a smirk, "I like more of a challenge."

He smirked back at her, his eyes changing to reddish-brown.

"Is that so?" He asked her.

She nodded, "Yes, Sebastian."

He leaned into her ear.

"Shall we test that?"

A delicious shiver raced up her spine.

"Yes, please, Sebastian." She whispered, softly.

* * *

He leaned back, still smirking at her. In another second, he had undressed her, picked her up, placed her upon her bed, and made her body sing with his dancing hands.

* * *

*'Wandering Child' from 'The Phantom of the Opera' belong to Sir Andrew Llyod Webber and Charles Hart.


	12. Chapter 12: Life Gets Complicated

**A/N: There is some sexual content in this chapter. There will be a line to where it starts and ends. Thank you!**

Chapter 12: Life Gets Complicated

Three months had passed. During those three months, Eloise had accompanied the Young Master and Sebastian for a few more social gatherings where she apprehended a few people. Each time finding Sebastian to be the only one to truly challenge her, the way she needed to be challenged.

As the days passed, the Young Master and Sebastian were starting to get a little more busier with his business and heeding to the Queen's orders into investigations as the Queen's Watchdog thus causing Sebastian to change their schedule a little bit. They had stopped fencing and cut down her violin playing, but allowed the fighting time to remain. The caresses continued to happen, Sebastian would even caress her before going to fetch the Young Master. Eloise had grown bolder and started to caress and touch Sebastian as well. The first time she grazed his arm as she passed him, he looked at her surprised before smirking at her.

The Young Master had more guests come to his home, some were business people and others were family and friends of the Young Earl. Sebastian and Eloise attended to them. Eloise listened to everything that was said or unsaid.

When she had first met Mr. Lau, she found him… interesting. The way he seemed to know what the Young Master was talking about then asking what he was talking about. It made her feel as if he was purposely trying to hide what he truly knew. It made her slightly uneasy. That night, as Eloise severed wine to Mr. Lau, he tried to touch her behind, but she simply moved out of the way. He made to touch her once again, but stopped short when the Young Master spoke.

"I wouldn't do that, Lau."

Lau looked up at him, opening his eyes just a little, Eloise finished pouring the wine, not spilling a single drop as she moved from Lau's touch.

"She is my bodyguard after all. She has broken a man's finger before."

Eloise didn't even look up. Lau turned to her once more, a sly smirk upon his face. He reached out once more. She glanced at the Young Master who was smirking at her as he gave her the smallest nod. With lightening speed, she grabbed Mr. Lau's hand and bent it back, threateningly. The two of them stared at each other with hard looks for a long while. No one spoke or moved. Suddenly, a smile appeared upon his face and he laughed.

"Just testing to make sure she is a good bodyguard for you, Earl." He chuckled.

Eloise released his hand and watched as he rubbed his wrist gently. The rest of the evening was uneventful after that.

A few days later, the Young Master entertained his Aunt Anne, but she and her friends called her Madame Red.

"A new servant and bodyguard?" She asked, while looking at the young lady who stood silently by the wine trolley.

"Yes. I hired her a few months ago." The Young Master replied.

Eloise stepped forward and served Madame Red some wine.

"Such a tiny thing, but she serves quite beautifully. As beautifully as you, Sebastian."

Eloise bowed politely with a quiet 'thank you' before moving back to the trolley, corking the wine.

Eventually, they moved to the entertainment room where they played chess. Sebastian and Eloise cleaned up before heading to the entertainment room with dessert and tea. After serving the dessert, she stood near the window where she listened quietly to the conversation.

"You've been working so hard since you've returned, Ciel. With this new business adventure and being the Underground's guard dog. You've just hit the ground running. You must've had other choices in life. My sister… your Mother must have wanted something different for you, too." Madame Red said.

"I'm doing this for me to continue to honor the Phantomhives. I won't stop until I get what I want." The Young Master said, passionately.

"Is it because you're trying to avenge your parents' murders?"

*His parents were murdered?! Why would the paper lie?! Unless… it's a cover up! Perhaps that's why _he's_ here.* Eloise thought, though she kept her face emotionless.

It was hard to keep her eyes from glancing at Sebastian who was standing in the corner of the room, but she managed to keep her eyes down.

"Revenge won't bring back the dead and it won't make them happy. But, I didn't come back to the house of Phantomhive for my predecessors' sake. I did it for me. I just want to make the people who betrayed and defiled my family suffer the same humiliation and pain that I suffered."

*"I just want to make the people who betrayed and defiled my family suffer the same humiliation and pain that I suffered.".*

His words rang through her head.

*That's why he's here. To bring revenge. That's what the contract is!* Eloise thought.

"I still remember the day you were born. You were so tiny and cute. I thought 'I have to protect him.'. I wasn't able to have a child but, I think of you as my own son." Madame Red said, going to touch his hair.

Eloise heard the sadness in her voice. The sense of loss.

The Young Master grabbed her hand gently, looking up at her.

"Being here now is something I wanted and something I chose. I don't regret it and I can't let anyone spoil me."

Eloise could feel the smirk upon Sebastian's face. The rest of the evening was spent quietly until Madame Red left.

Some time later, Eloise listened as the Young Master and Sebastian went over some investigation into women who were being stabbed in the exact same spot on their chests and were violated as she offered cookies to the Young Master and Sebastian. Sebastian had declined but the Young Master took them. He began eating them.

"If I may, Young Master." She asked.

The Young Master looked at her curiously.

"If you look at all the facts of the case, it would seem a man who is angry at his wife or love is taking these women. You need to find the wife or lover, if you do that you'll find the murderer."

Sebastian and the Young Master looked at her curiously.

"How do you know it's a wife or lover?" The Young Master asked, threading his fingers together.

"The description of each women are the same; short black hair, hazel eyes, approximately 6"4'."

The Young Master looked at her with an intrigued expression.

"I've listened to everything, Young Master." She explained, smiling softly.

"I see." The Young Master said, quietly.

They caught the man after finding the wife. Because of her input, the Young Master allowed her to help with other investigations.

In the beginning of August, Eloise had finished her breakfast, she had finished the dishes, and began making her way out of the kitchen when Sebastian was suddenly there at the door, catching her off guard a moment.

"Oh, Sebastian. I'm sorry." She said, nearly hitting him with the door.

Suddenly, she noticed the look in his eyes. His brownish-red eyes looked serious.

"The Young Master wishes to speak with you before you start your chores." He said, quietly.

"Alright." She said, equally as quietly, wondering why he changed his schedule.

He led her to the dining room where the Young Master was sitting at the head of the dining table, waiting for her. He was reading a newspaper. He looked up when Sebastian held the door open for Eloise. She quietly thanked him before walking in, Sebastian following behind her. She approached the Young Master.

"You wish to speak to me, Young Master?" She asked.

"Eloise, please sit down." The Young Master said, gesturing to the chair next to him.

She looked at him curiously before pulling out the chair and sitting down. The Young Master handed her the paper. She took it. Her eyes widened. There was a picture of the elderly woman, Becca that she had been talking to in her shop. She read through the obituary. It read:

Becca Parker. Age: 76 Born: January 1, 1814 Died: August 2, 1887. She is survived by her daughter Lilly Carter ad son-in-law Peter Carter. She enjoyed strolling through the city and spending time with her grandchildren and her friend who owned a shop.

Memorial Services will be held August 6, 1887 at 10am at Redheart's Church.

Eloise could feel the sadness inside her and the tears well up in her eyes, but she wouldn't cry. She blinked the tears back before looking at the Young Master. He was watching her for a reaction. They were silent a long time. She finally broke the silence.

"May I attend the funeral please, Young Master?" She asked, quietly.

He nodded.

"You may. Sebastian and I will accompany you there and back." The Young Master said.

"Thank you, Young Master. Please, excuse me." She said, standing and leaving the room.

She could feel Sebastian's and the Young Master's eyes watching her as she left.

The day of the funeral arrived, the night before she asked the Young Master if they could go to a floral shop before the funeral to pick up some lilies, which were Becca's favorite flower. He had said yes. Eloise wore a simple black dress that had no ruffles, she left her brown hair down, her hands clasped the stems of the lilies she held close to her chest. She walked into the church. Sebastian and the Young Master were also dressed in black, but they stood near the carriage awaiting her return. She glanced around and saw Becca's family and friends watching her. They began whispering softly. Eloise paid them no mind. She walked up to Becca's casket. She smiled softly into the woman's face, though she looked the same, her face was more grayish. She took the woman's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Thank you." She whispered, softly.

She sat down near the back and listened as the service went on. Once the services ended inside, the Young Master and Sebastian took her to where the woman was to be buried. Everyone was given a lily to throw into the grave after it was lowered except for her as she already had a bouquet of lilies. She threw them in saying a final goodbye. She moved out of the way and watched with everyone as they covered the casket with dirt. After the service was over, she started to walk towards the Young Master and Sebastian, but a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walked in front of her. She looked to be about eight.

"You're my Grandmother's friend. The lady from the Healing shop." She said, smiling at her.

Eloise smiled back.

"I am." She said.

"My Grandmother loved you. She talked so much about you when we visited. She said you are the kindest woman she has ever known and that if every one were like you, the world would be a better place. I hope when I grow up, I will be just like you." The girl said, smiling.

Eloise looked at the girl with surprise before smiling softly. She kneeled down to be at the girl's level.

"It was your Grandmother who is the kindest. She was and always will be so proud of you and your brother and loved you both so much. You remind me so much of her."

The little girl had tears rolling down her cheeks as she listened to Eloise. She wrapped her arms around Eloise's neck, as she buried her head into her shoulder, hugging her tightly. She hugged the girl back equally as tightly. After a few moments, they released each other. They smiled at each other softly before Eloise stood, ignoring all the stares, and began making her way to the Young Master and Sebastian. Once in front of them, she spoke.

"I'm ready, Young Master, Sebastian." She said, quietly.

They both nodded. Sebastian helped the Young Master and Eloise into the carriage before climbing into the driver's seat and riding away. Eloise stared out the window. They arrived home, Eloise helped the Young Master out of the carriage, before going inside the mansion. She bowed to the Young Master. He turned to her.

"Thank you for allowing me to go to the funeral, Young Master and for buying flowers for Becca. I greatly appreciate it. Please, excuse me, I'll get started on my chores now."

She stood back up. He nodded. She gave a small smile. She began to walk away to get her supplies, feeling the Young Master stare after her.

Sebastian looked in on her more often than he had previously, but he never touched her. She felt it a little endearing and nice of him. She didn't cry in front of him though. That night, Eloise allowed the tears to finally fall as she laid in bed. She clutched her heart, as she closed her eyes tightly.

The Young Master's birthday came and went, Christmas went by, as did the start of the New Year. She made cookies for each celebration, unable to help herself, she made more than plenty. When she was alone in her room during each holiday, she clutched her heart tightly, tears rolled down her cheeks as being in the Phantomhive household made her miss them even more than the previous years. Eloise and Sebastian had become close, her feelings for him growing stronger though she tried to fight them. Sebastian caressed her cheek often, mostly when she sang or when he excused himself to get the Young Master. He continued to make her feel strong, happy, and safe. True he didn't speak much, but the way he looked at her with silent pride as she continued to work hard, help with the investigations, and being the Young Master's bodyguard made her feel strong and happy. She felt at home with her friends being like crazy cousins, Tanaka felt like a grandfather to her, his condition had gotten worse, even with her potion she made for him, he only lasted five days before turning back into a little man. She got them to open up about their past a little more and learned they protected the mansion as well as found out their birthdays. The Young Master felt like a cross between an older brother and younger brother, Sebastian was… well, Sebastian. The Perfect Everything.

One night, the Young Master, Sebastian, and Eloise attended a Spring Social. As the Young Master and other guests ate, Eloise felt something was going to happen. She caught Sebastian's eyes, who looked at her intrigued.

"I'll be back." She mouthed to him.

He raised an eyebrow as he gave her a curious glance, but she turned towards the feeling. She kept her face hidden. She approached a man who suddenly clutched his heart and yelled. He fell out of his chair, moaning on the floor. Eloise quickly kneeled down as a few people stood up in alarm. She placed her hands upon his heart. She healed him quickly. She felt his eyes open and before anyone could see her face, she quickly stood, keeping her head down, turned, and walked away. The second she started walking away, she felt his eyes on her. She looked up and saw the suspicious look in his eyes. She halted her step for a brief second.

*He saw me.*

She looked away as she continued walking until she was near the Young Master.

As the Young Master and Eloise walked down the stairs, a feeling of something was going to happen coursed through her.

"Excuse me!" A woman's voice called from behind them.

The Young Master and Eloise turned to see a woman in a light blue dress approach them. She stopped in front of them, smiling.

"It's you, isn't it? The young lady who saved my husband."

Eloise inclined her head, "Yes, it was me." She said, quietly, her heart pounding within her chest.

"Ah-ha! I knew it! Why did you run off so quickly? Are you a doctor? I would like to properly thank you for saving my husband! Would you mind being in the paper? Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners, I'm Lady Mitchlem of the Perfume Industries."

"Ah, yes. I have read of your work Lady Mitchlem. I am the Earl Phantomhive. This here is my bodyguard, Eloise Harkness. She has been ordered to keep me and any one in my presence safe." The Young Master said, extending his hand.

Lady Mitchlem took it and shook it as she spoke, "Ah, yes, the Earl Phantomhive. I have heard of your success of the Funtom Company. Perhaps as a thank you, you and I can arrange a meeting to discuss business in which I can help you expand your company?"

"That sounds like a deal." He said.

"Wonderful! Will you allow a piece for the paper? It will also create good publicity for your company!" Lady Mitchlem asked.

"Very well." The Young Master said.

Eloise's heart stopped for a moment and her eyes showed fear for a split second before a small smile appeared upon her face and within her eyes.

"Wonderful!" Lady Mitchlem said, before turning, "Hunny, I found her!"

The man she healed walked towards them.

"Ah, yes! Thank you so much for saving my life back there!" He said, as he held out his hand towards her.

She took it and they shook hands.

"You're welcome." She said, softly.

They released each others' hands.

"We're going to take a picture for the paper." Lady Mitchlem told her husband.

"Ah, perfect. Some good news for the newspaper." He laughed at his joke.

"Everyone smile!" The cameraman said.

The flash went off.

"Thank you again. Have a pleasant evening." The man said.

Eloise bowed, "You're welcome."

She and the Young Master walked down the remaining stairs to the carriage where Sebastian had been waiting. She could feel his eyes upon her, but she didn't look at him. She helped the Young Master into the carriage before climbing in herself. They rode in silence. Eloise sang her calming song within her head, keeping her soul calm. Once home, she bid the Young Master and Sebastian good night before getting into bed. She calmed her soul by continuing to sing her calming song through her head. She closed her eyes and allowed sleep to overtake her.

Sebastian and the Young Master made their way to the Young Master's room. As Sebastian got the Young Master ready for bed, he noticed the look on the Young Master's face.

"Young Master?" Sebastian questioned.

"We need to find out what she's hiding. She's not a threat, but she is clearly hiding something." The Young Master stated.

Sebastian said nothing as he finished getting the Young Master ready for bed.

"How close are you to finding out the truth about her?" The Young Master asked.

"She is a strong human, Young Master. I'm getting to know her as a human would another. It's a slow process, but perhaps we will know soon." Sebastian said.

"Hm." Was all the Young Master said.

Once he finished dressing the Young Lord, and he was under the covers, he picked up the candelabra and bowed.

"Get some sleep, Young Master. Tomorrow's day will be busy."

Eloise awoke with a jolt about twenty-five minutes later; Sebastian was looming over her, smirking down at her. She made to roll over, but he stopped her by holding her shoulder in place as he removed her covers and clothing. She looked into his reddish-brown eyes. He caressed her cheek lovingly.

"You left the Young Master's side." He stated.

She swallowed nosily.

"I'm sorry." She said, softly.

He tilted his head, his eyes closed, a smirk upon his lips.

"You will be."

* * *

His hands roamed her body; she closed her eyes, moaning softly. She placed one hand upon his chest as if to push him away, but to his surprise, she just left it there. One hand caressed the length of her body, as the other one traced her scars. He continued making her body sing, her moans, gasps, and come-hither whimpers filled the air. He didn't talk to her until he could tell her resistance was wavering.

"S-S-Se-bas-tian." She whimpered, eventually.

"Talk to me, my strong human." He said, softly.

"About what?" She asked, making a come-hither whimper.

He chuckled softly. His lips went to her ear.

"Such a strong human." He cooed, softly, nibbling her ear.

His hands resumed their dancing upon her skin. It wasn't long before she turned her face towards him, her eyes flashing.

"Se-bas-tain… please." She whimpered.

His hands finally stopped. He caressed her cheek once more. Her eyes slowly cleared. She looked up into his smiling face.

* * *

"Get some sleep." He told her softly.

"Thank you, Sebastian." She whispered quietly before closing her eyes and allowing sleep to overtake her.

The following night, her Father was reading the paper searching for his witch of a daughter. His eyes widened as he saw her on the front page of an around the world paper. She had saved the life of the husband of some high society person and she was standing next to her employer Ciel Phantomhive who she worked for as a bodyguard. He laughed.

"A lowly little witch like you protecting an "elite" little boy (He laughed again.). I am surprised you made it to London, England though. I can't wait for all the money you'll bring me."


	13. Ch 13: Protecting The People She Loves

Chapter 13: Protecting The People She Loves

Eloise awoke with a gasp. She clutched her fast-beating heart. They found her. She had to leave. She couldn't put the Young Master in more danger than he already was in. She wouldn't! She got up from bed. She paused. She took a deep calming breath. It would take time for them to get here… She glanced outside and saw it was time to start her day. She sang her calming song through her head as she dressed for the day.

She found it wasn't difficult for her to keep her emotions in check. In fact, despite knowing they knew where she was, she still felt incredibly safe. Especially when she was near Sebastian. She smiled warmly at Sebastian as she walked through the kitchen door.

"Good morning, Sebastian." She greeted as always.

He turned his head towards her voice, smiling at her.

"Good morning, Eloise." He greeted.

"Would you like some help with breakfast?" She asked.

"Yes, please. Can you make the mint salad?" He asked.

She moved towards the sink to wash her hands saying,

"Of course."

After drying her hands, she made her way to the refrigerator, she grazed Sebastian's arm gently. He smirked at her. She smirked back. She continued to the refrigerator, feeling his eyes on her. She grabbed the ingredients for the mint salad. She moved them to the island before bending down to grab a bowl. She stood up, placing the bowl on the counter, and set to work making the salad. Once Eloise was finished with the salad, she went to grab the plates. She returned, placing the plates upon the counter. She moved next to Sebastian who was cooking the salmon. She grazed his backside causing him to glance at her with a smirk. She smiled at him.

"Do you want me to make anything else?" She asked him.

"No. This will be good." Sebastian said, turning the stove off.

She nodded, "Alright."

He turned towards her and they walked out of the kitchen together. Once they got to the stairs, Sebastian turned towards her, smiling at her, lifted his hand, and caressed her cheek. She leaned into his hand, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them, smiling into Sebastian's brownish-red eyes. He smiled even more before his hand slowly left her cheek. She watched his retreating form climb the staircase. She felt her friends approach her. She turned towards them with a smile.

"Good morning, Eloise." The three of them greeted.

"Ho, ho, ho." Tanaka said.

"Good morning." Eloise greeted back.

They turned back towards the stairs. They waited just a few moments before the Young Master and Sebastian walked down the stairs. Once the Young Master was near the bottom of the stairs, the five of them greeted him.

"Good morning, Young Master."

"Good morning." The Young Master greeted.

They watched as he entered the dining room before going into the kitchen to eat. After eating, Eloise did the dishes before starting her chores. As she did her chores, she sang, and could feel Sebastian's eyes on her. After she finished her chores, she met Sebastian and the Young Master in the Practice Room. They played the violin. Sebastian and Eloise fought for over an hour. After Sebastian pinned her down a second time, making sure she spoke, he caressed her cheek briefly before helping her up. After excusing her, she went outside. She wandered through the garden. She paused about halfway through and smiled as she gently caressed one of the many white roses and green leaves. This would be one of the last times she would feel anything so beautiful. After a few minutes, she continued making her way to the back of the garden where a bench sat as it overlooked the forest. She sat down, leaning against her hands; she looked up at the grey clouds with patches of blue. She smiled softly. She closed her eyes, feeling the coldness of the air surround her. She sat there, opening her eyes watching the sky until it neared dinnertime. She made her way into the mansion and into the kitchen where Sebastian was just about to start making dinner.

"Good evening, Sebastian." She greeted, as she entered.

He looked at her, smiling.

"Good evening, Eloise."

"What would you like me to start on?" She asked, moving towards the sink to wash her hands.

He smiled.

"Can you please make the rice and vegetables?"

"Of course." She said, drying her hands.

They worked quietly as usual. As they were finishing up, Sebastian excused himself to fetch the Young Master. Eloise watched the food, went to grab the plates, and turned down the flames. Sebastian returned so she turned off the flames. He served the Young Master, smiling at her as he passed by her. She smiled back. She served herself after he moved out of the way. Her friends came in after Sebastian left the room. She laughed with her friends as they ate. She did the dishes. As she made her way towards the door, Sebastian was pushing it open. They made eye contact and smiled at each other. She lightly grazed his arm as they passed by each other. She went to her room and began working on her oils and potions, making more potions for Tanaka. She got ready for bed. Once in bed, she blew out the candles, she touched her heart. She knew they would come for her in six days… She closed her eyes and succumbed to sleep.

As the days passed, she stayed her normal self. Each night, she made the potions and oils for the Young Master as well as the potion for Tanaka. She had made twenty bottles for Tanaka and set them aside for him with his name on the tag. After her chores were complete and she sparred with Sebastian, she would spend time in the garden, taking in her last bit of fresh air and seeing the beauty of the garden. Each night, she would hold her heart and chant "I will willing go with you, just leave them out of it.", within her mind to her parents until she fell asleep.

The morning of the day she was going to leave, she dressed for the day, she made her way to the kitchen. She opened the door, her soul jumped as she looked at Sebastian as he cracked eggs two at a time. She watched him from the doorway a little longer than she meant to. He turned his head towards her. He smiled at her, his eyes closed, his head tilted.

"Good morning, Eloise." He greeted.

She smiled even more.

"Good morning, Sebastian." She greeted, "Would you like some help with breakfast?"

"Yes, please. Can you cook some ham?" He asked her.

"Of course." She said, before going to the sink to wash her hands.

She made her way towards the refrigerator. As she passed by Sebastian, she grazed his arm, smiling softly. He smirked at her. She went to grab the ham. She grabbed a pan and set to work cooking it. Sebastian leaned his body near her as he grabbed another pan. Her breath caught momentarily, her heart raced. She glanced at him, he was smirking at her, she smiled at him. He moved to her left and began cooking the eggs. After she flipped the meat over, she turned to Sebastian. He looked at her, his brownish-red eyes smiling kindly at her.

"Could you watch the meat for me while I get the plates, please?" She asked.

He smiled with a small bow, "Of course."

She smiled back, "Thank you. Excuse me."

She went out the other door, went to the china cabinet, and grabbed the plates. She made her way back to the kitchen. She placed the plates to the right of her.

"Thank you, Sebastian." She said.

"You're welcome, Eloise." He said.

They finished making breakfast and walked out together. As they neared the stairs, he turned towards her, and caressed her cheek for a moment, smiling at her as she leaned into his hand. She looked up, smiling at him. Sebastian released her cheek before turning and walking up the stairs. Once he disappeared, she felt a twinge of sadness. Upon hearing her friends, she pushed back the sadness and placed the smile back upon her face as she turned towards her friends.

"Good morning." She greeted them.

"Good morning." They greeted back.

"Ho, ho, ho." Little man Tanaka said.

She smiled even more before turning back in time to see Sebastian and the Young Master walking down the stairs. As the Young Master neared the bottom of the stairs, the five of them greeted him.

"Good morning, Young Master."

"Good morning." He said, before entering the dining room.

The five of them watched him enter and waited a moment before going into the kitchen. They ate breakfast, smiling as she enjoyed her friends company. After finishing her breakfast, she took her plate and glass to the sink. She washed and dried them before putting them away. She made her way to her room and grabbed the four trays of potions and oils. She made her way towards the Young Master's office. She knocked upon his door.

"Come in, Eloise." His voice called.

She entered, smiling as usual.

"Here are the oils and potions, Young Master." She said, setting the trays down upon his desk.

She watched as he inspected them.

"Set them on the table." He said, dismissively.

"Of course, Young Master." She said, picking up the trays and moving it to the table.

As she moved the trays, she silently fought herself; she wanted to thank the Young Master for everything. She knew she shouldn't, but she knew she wouldn't feel right if she didn't. She moved back over to the front of the Young Master's desk. He wasn't paying attention to her, but rather a piece of paper.

"Young Master?" She asked.

He looked up at her with an annoyed expression.

"I just… wanted to thank you. Thank you for allowing me to stay here, work for you, and help you in any way I can. I greatly appreciate it." She said, smiling at him.

His look changed to one of intrigue. She bowed to him.

"Have a good day, Young Master."

She left the room quickly. She went and got her supplies and started her chores. As she worked, she sang softly. She could feel Sebastian's eyes and presence behind her, watching her as usual. After she finished with her chores, she made her way to the Practice Room. She played songs from the past and future, her soul calming with each song. She sparred with Sebastian. He was unrelenting as usual, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She smiled the entire time they fought even as he pinned her down against the floor, his body pinned hers as he held her hands on either side of her head.

"Are you done?" He asked, smirking into her smiling face.

"Not even close." She stated, smiling.

She brought her knee to his stomach, making him get off of her. He smirked at her. She got up quickly. She made to strike him with her leg, but Sebastian blocked her kick then her second kick that she threw at him. He pushed her back. He punched her in the shoulder causing her to stagger back. She blocked the second punch he threw at her, she kicked him in the stomach, which sent him flying back. He landed perfectly on his feet using one hand to slide to a stop. She ran towards him, she made to punch him, but he slid behind her and kicked her. She flue forward, she rolled away narrowly dodging his knives. She grabbed two knives and ran towards Sebastian, once close enough, she threw them at him. He used both hands to disarm them. She slid down and took out his legs, she leaped up, slammed her fist into his stomach sending him flying back. He landed perfectly upon his feet. She ran towards him as he ran towards her. She made to punch him then kick him, but he slid behind her, she turned quickly, instead of kicking her, he knocked her legs out from under her. She rolled towards him and he fell over her. They tried to pin each other down, after rolling on the floor five times, he was on top of her. He held her wrists on each side of her head smirking at her. She breathed heavily.

"Are you finished?" He asked her.

She slowly nodded her head, still smiling at him. He raised an eyebrow at her, staring at her deeply and darkly with his reddish-brown eyes, as if daring her to trick him. Her smile widened.

"Yes, Sebastian, I'm finished." She said, a small giggle escaping her lips.

He smiled at her and stood above her. He held out his hand to her. She took it and he helped her up. She looked into his reddish-brown eyes before he closed them, tilting his head, smiling at her.

"Good fight, Eloise. Please go and relax now."

She smiled back at him.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

She gave his hand a small squeeze before she released it. His eyes looked at her with slight confusion, but she continued to smile at him. She walked out the door as another twinge of sadness coursed through her.

She made her way out the front door, she walked to the right towards the greenhouse where she found Finny, cutting down the extra greenery. She entered the greenhouse, watching him work for a moment.

"Hello, Finny." She greeted, softly.

He looked up.

"Oh, hi, Eloise!" He said, smiling at her.

"The flowers are growing beautifully." She commented.

Finny wiped his brow.

"They sure are." He said.

They were silent for a moment. She turned when she heard some birds twittering in the doorway. Two bluebirds came into the greenhouse. They watched them fly around.

"Birds are so beautiful and kind." Finny sighed.

The birds flue out. She turned to Finny and she smiled at him.

"Finny." She said, softly.

He turned to look at her.

"You are the kindest person I have ever met. Thank you for being so kind and being a great friend." She said, smiling at him.

He looked at her with a smile.

"May I?" She asked, holding her arms out for a hug.

He looked at her with a smile and nodded. They wrapped their arms around each other. After a few moments, they parted, smiling at each other.

"I'm heading back to get a drink. Are you coming?" He asked.

"Sure." She said.

They walked into the mansion.

"I'll see you later, Eloise." Finny said with a wave.

"See you later, Finny." She said, waving back.

Eloise continued to walk towards the staircase; she looked up at the portrait, and bowed in respect. Suddenly, she heard Mey-rin's yell from behind her. She spun around to see Mey-rin falling, a package flying out of her hands. Eloise raced over to Mey-rin and caught her by her upper arms before she fully fell. She placed her upright.

"Mey-rin, are you alright?" Eloise asked.

"Y-y-yes, Eloise. Thank you." Mey-rin said, blushing.

Eloise turned to pick up the package. As she bent to pick it up, she saw the source of the fall. She turned and kneeled down in front of Mey-rin, placing the package down on the floor.

"You really should double knot your shoe laces, Mey-rin." Eloise stated in a motherly tone, as she tied Mey-rin's shoelace into a double knot.

Eloise stood picking up the package again, smiling as she noticed Mey-rin blushing even more.

"Y-y-yes, Eloise." She said.

Eloise continued to smile at her.

"Please, excuse me, Eloise. I must take this to the Young Master." Mey-rin said, starting to walk away.

Eloise called her.

"Mey-rin."

Mey-rin turned to her, confused.

Eloise walked towards her. She placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"You are an adorable and amazing person. Thank you for being so kind and a great friend."

Mey-rin looked at her with shock.

"May I?" Eloise asked, holding her arms out for a hug.

Mey-rin slowly nodded her head. Eloise embraced her and Mey-rin hugged her back. After a few moments, they parted from each other.

"Go take the package to the Young Master." Eloise reminded her.

"O-oh! Of course! Excuse me, Eloise." Mey-rin bowed before turning and walking up the stairs.

Eloise smiled. She made her way up the stairs. She walked into the library. She walked down one of the aisles of bookcases where she found little man Tanaka on his mat drinking his tea. She smiled at him.

"Hello, Tanaka." She said, softly.

"Ho, ho, ho." He said.

She kneeled down in front of him.

"Thank you, Tanaka for being so kind and bringing me laughter and wisdom. You're a wonderful Grandpa and friend. May I?" She asked, softly, holding out her arms to him.

He nodded as he spoke, "Ho, ho, ho."

She wrapped her arms around him. She felt a puff of smoke, she felt herself standing, and arms around her. She looked up to see the tall version of Tanaka standing before her. He smiled down at her. They released each other.

"It is I who should be thanking you. Thank you for your kindness, without your potion, I wouldn't be my tall self for as long as I have." He said, smiling at her.

She smiled even more. She put her hand into her pocket before pulling out the potion. He smiled wider at her. He took the potion from her.

"Thank you." He said, smiling at her.

"You're welcome." She said, smiling back at him.

"Excuse me, Tanaka. I'll see you later." She said, walking away from him.

She walked down the stairs, through the hallway to the back garden. She slowly made her way to the back of the garden, caressing each rose as she passed by. She sat on the bench. She leaned against her hands, staring at the grey clouds with patches of blue sky as she had for the past five days. As it neared dinnertime, she began walking towards the mansion. As she walked towards the kitchen, she felt something was going to happen.

"Baldroy." She muttered.

She ran towards the kitchen, saw Baldroy was holding a stack of dynamite, and it was lit. She grabbed it out of his hands. She ran towards the window, threw it open, and threw the stack of dynamite out the window. It exploded in the air. She closed the window. She turned smiling at Baldroy. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She walked over to him. Once in front of him, she stopped.

"Oh, Baldroy, you are chaotic and impulsive, but its because you want to help and that's what makes you amazing. Thank you for being kind and a great friend. May I?" She asked, holding her arms out to hug him.

He looked at her surprised, but crossed his arms and looked away from her. She lowered her arms as her smile widened. She leaned up and kissed his cheek before moving back. He rubbed his cheek, turned away from her, but she still saw a small blush upon his cheeks and a smile upon his lips. She walked towards the sink and washed her hands. Once she dried her hands, Sebastian entered the kitchen. His eyes looked to Eloise with a smile before he turned his stare darkly at Baldroy.

"Eloise and I will cook." Sebastian said, sternly.

"But…" Baldroy started.

Sebastian looked harder at Baldroy. He instantly went silent before going out the door with a gruff. Sebastian turned his gaze to her with a smile.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"Yes, please, Sebastian." She said, smiling at him.

They started making dinner together. He had her make scalloped potatoes as he started working on the meat. As he let the beef cook, he made a sauce to go with it. As she waited for the potatoes to cook, she turned around only to find Sebastian standing right behind her. She jumped startled as she looked into his brownish-red eyes. He smiled his shrewd smile at her, a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Thank you for stopping Baldroy from blowing up the kitchen again." He said.

She smiled at him.

"Of course." She smiled, "Please, excuse me. I'll go grab the plates."

He smiled at her. She moved to the right of him, going to the china cabinet. She pulled the plates down. She went back to the kitchen and placed the plates upon the island. Once dinner was nearly complete, Sebastian excused himself to get the Young Master. She watched the beef, turning off the potatoes. Sebastian returned moments later. Eloise turned off the stove. Sebastian smiled at her. He walked over to where the plates were. She moved out of the way. She watched as he placed some scalloped potatoes on the plate first, placed the beef on top and then the sauce all over the beef. It looked delicious. Sebastian left the room. Eloise served herself and the others. Her friends entered just as she put the last two plates down. Eloise cut the beef and some potatoes. She placed it into her mouth. Her eyes widened. It was delicious! The sauce complimented the beef and potatoes perfectly!

"This is my new favorite dish!" Mey-rin said.

"Mm-hm!" Finny said, nodding his head.

Eloise savored every single bite. Once she finished her dinner, she started washing the dishes. The other servants finished their food and put their plates on the counter near her. She smiled at them.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." They said, leaving her to do the dishes.

She was scrubbing the last pan when Sebastian walked in with the Young Master's dishes. She dried the pan and put it away. She stood back up and turned towards Sebastian. She placed the towel on the counter. She waited until he was done drying the Young Master's dishes. She made to talk, but hesitated a moment. She still didn't understand all these feelings she had for him, but she knew she wanted, no, needed to tell him these feelings she had for him. She took a step towards him.

"Sebastian." She called him.

He turned fully to her, his brownish-red eyes bore into hers with intrigue.

"Yes, Eloise?" He asked.

"I want to… thank you. Thank you for teaching me how to fight, how to fence, how to play the violin, for allowing me to play the music inside of me, for building my endurance and strength, for pushing me, and understanding when I need to be alone. You are my greatest friend, Sebastian. (She watched his eyes widened and jaw drop slightly in surprise, making her smile even more.) I appreciate all you have done for me, Sebastian. Thank you." She stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

She quickly spun and walked out the room, leaving a stunned Sebastian behind. She went to her room and worked on her oils and potions for an hour and a half before getting ready. She undressed, placing her clothes into her dirty laundry basket, the only garments in there as she had washed her clothes not wanting to give Sebastian more work to do. She put on her black bodyguard dress with the two ruffles on the bottom. She switched her brown boots for her black ones and placed them on. She took out her hairdo and brushed her hair. She placed it in a high ponytail, braided it, before placing it in a bun. She was ready. She made her way towards the door. She opened it quietly, glanced around before stepping out, closing the door quietly. She made her way quickly and quietly down the stairs, down a hallway before slipping out a side door of the mansion. She began making her way down the long driveway.


	14. Chapter 14: Secrets are Revealed

Chapter 14: Secrets are Revealed

Sebastian was drying the Young Master's dishes as Eloise stood behind him. He wondered why she was still behind him. Normally, she would have already said good night to him to go work on her oils and potions. She had been smiling more than normal all day as well… even when they fought. She would usually have a look of determination, which she did, but also a smile. She took a step towards him.

"Sebastian." She finally called to him.

He turned towards her.

"Yes, Eloise?" He asked her, curious as to what she was about to say.

"I want to… thank you. Thank you for teaching me how to fight, how to fence, how to play the violin, for allowing me to play the music inside of me, for building my endurance and strength, for pushing me, and understanding when I need to be alone. You are my greatest friend, Sebastian. (His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He could have sworn his heart just… skipped a beat and tightened at the same time. No one. No one had _ever_ called him a friend. Yet… why did he feel slightly… disappointed?) I appreciate all you have done for me, Sebastian. Thank you."

She stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek! He watched her turn and leave the room rather quickly. Warmth filled his entire being. He raised his hand and lightly touched where she had kissed him, staring out the door she had walked out of. She had been acting strange today. First, with the smiling during their entire fight, then the hand squeeze, and now… this kiss. He listened to her making oils and potions before going to talk with the Young Master.

An hour and forty-five minutes later, Sebastian watched her walk out the side door from one of the windows on the third floor. He gave a soft sigh. He knew she was saying goodbye. The Young Master and he had gotten a talk. She rarely talked. It was her thing as much as it was his. He watched her make her way down the driveway with nothing but the clothes she was wearing. She truly was a strong human, not even taking anything with her. He gave another soft sigh before turning away. He made his way to the Young Master's office. He knocked on the door.

"Enter." The Young Master said.

Sebastian entered the room, but stood in the doorway.

"She's on the move, Young Master."

The Young Master looked up at him.

"Let's go." He said, making his way over to him.

Sebastian picked him up and caught up to Eloise, though they stayed in the forest, Sebastian had a feeling she would sense them. Of course she gave no indication that she knew as usual. Once in town, they stayed behind buildings as they followed her. They watched as she stopped in front of a foreboding hotel.

It took her an hour and a half to get into town. There was no one else on the streets that night or rather, early morning. She stopped in front of a foreboding hotel. A fog rolled in. She felt a male presence behind her before she heard the near silent tap of shoes walking towards her. He stopped a few feet away.

"So, my parents sent you to fetch me?" She asked, still not turning around.

Sebastian and Ciel shared a look.

*Parents?*

They looked back at the scene before them.

"You're the witch, you tell me." His smooth, cold voice stated, a smirk evident within.

She shook her head slightly as a small scoff escaped her lips.

*You cowards! You can't even come for me yourselves!* She thought, bitterly.

"I have your sisters and your brother." He said into the silence.

Sebastian and Ciel shared another look though this time, their eyes were widened.

*Siblings?!*

They turned back.

Eloise slowly turned to glare at the man. He had short, blonde hair and harsh icy, blue eyes. He stood 6"0', dressed in a black button up coat, black pants, with a silver handle sword shimmering at his hip.

"I don't take well to empty threats." She declared, harshly.

Sebastian felt a shiver as he saw her intense glare that could kill the man, even a demon. If looks could kill that was.

The smirk came back upon his face.

"You should really come with me, Frances." He said, holding out his black-gloved hand to her.

Frances continued to glare.

"I will _not_ be going with you." She stated, harshly.

He lowered his hand, still smirking at her. He began circling her as if he was the predator and she was the prey. She kept her eyes on him, turning as he turned.

"Oh, I forgot, you are called Eloise here. Oh yes, I have found out quite a bit about you. How you owned a healing shop. How you were accused of poisoning the King. How your name was cleared and now you work for the Earl Phantomhive as his bodyguard. (He paused a moment.). Perhaps I should go see your employer."

*It worked!* She thought.

A smirk appeared upon her face.

"You wouldn't make it a step through the door." She said, protectively.

He smirked even more.

"Your parents said you are a weak witch." He said, slowly unsheathing his sword, "They told me, I can do anything I want to you, as long as I brought you back to them."

Sebastian clutched his fist in anger, his eyes turned fuchsia. He could feel the threat in his words. He could tell that he was getting off on the thoughts of what he would do to her.

"I will _never_ go back." She stated, darkly, pushing her body into a defensive position.

He ran towards her, she didn't move until the sword was an inch to her face. A clank of a sword hitting another sword filled the air. He looked at her in surprise as she suddenly held a sword in her hand and blocked it just in time. It wasn't the fact that she suddenly held a sword in her hand, as he knew from her parents that she could summon objects, but rather the speed. He smirked at her.

Ciel was about to order Sebastian to protect her when suddenly, they saw and heard the sword within her hand. Their eyes widened in shock (Sebastian's eyes returning to brownish-red). Sebastian knew she was the one who took the Young Master's violin, however seeing it happen was another thing altogether. A human could do what demons could do!

She pushed him back. He came for her again intent to cut her leg, but she blocked it, he thrust up the hilt of the sword to her face, she grabbed it with her other hand, thrusting it back, the scrape of the swords sounded in the air. She thrust her sword at him, he blocked it. Their swords clashed loudly in the air. He clashed his sword against hers, she kicked him in the stomach sending him flying back. He looked at her surprised, blocking her sword that made to stab him in the side, he smirked at her once more. He attacked her, she blocked it, they leaned in between the crossed swords.

"You are stronger than you look and stronger than your parents' thought. It's going to be so much fun breaking you." He taunted her.

She shoved him off. She made to strike his stomach before moving it quickly to his shoulder and cutting deeply into it. She pulled it out quickly. He glanced at his shoulder, before looking back at her, blocking her attack. She moved her sword quickly, striking him in his leg. He gasped before holding his sword up to block her attack once more. Their swords continued to clash as they moved around each other, expertly. They kicked each other as they got close to each other. She thrust her sword at him, he blocked it, punched her hand down. She quickly swung her sword at him. Their swords crossed. They leaned in between the swords once again.

"Your parents said you heal quickly, I can't _wait_ to test that."

He thrust the sword up, she moved back. He made to strike her in the arm, but she blocked it, he raised his sword, but before he could bring it down, she pushed her sword into his stomach. She stared into his shocked eyes, the arrogance gone.

"I won't let you or them hurt the people I love or me again." She stated, darkly.

She shoved it further into his stomach. He gasped, blood spilled out of his mouth. His sword lowered. She watched the light leave his eyes, the sword dropped, making a loud clatter sound, and watched as his body fell from her sword with a thud. She breathed heavily for a few minutes. She looked up at the cloudy sky.

The protectiveness within her soul was intense. Her family. That was what she was hiding. She truly was strong! He knew she knew what he was, which is why she was so protective of her family, because _she knew what he was_. He had even more respect for her, though he also felt a little sad because she didn't trust him, which surprised him a bit, however, the stirring inside of him still grew stronger as he continued to watch. The look in her eyes was intensely filled with protectiveness. She didn't even flinch as she killed the man who threatened her family nor did she move away from the body. Sebastian and Ciel looked at each other and gave a nod towards each other. They started walking towards her.

She heard their shoes lightly tap across the ground. She closed her eyes. She knew they followed her. She had sensed them the minute they started following her in the forest. She waited until they stopped a few feet away. She opened her eyes and moved her head upright. She slowly turned towards them. Sebastian and Ciel stood side by side staring at her. Sebastian had a look of… amazement? And understanding while Ciel looked at her with his investigative stern look. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments.

"Young Master, I can explain…" She started.

He held up his hand, silencing her.

"I have known you weren't exactly who you said you were… Frances. (He pause a moment, seeing she didn't react, he continued.). A woman who is able to heal much quicker than any normal human being, a woman who's instincts far surpass anything I or Sebastian have ever seen, a woman who is able to fight against Sebastian fairly well, and a woman who is able to hide her true identity against Sebastian. (A smirk appeared upon his face.) I understand now why you had to, though not fully. You will tell me everything."

Frances nodded, slightly surprised.

"Of course, Young Master."

He turned to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, take care of the body." Ciel commanded.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said.

In a blink of an eye, he moved in a black blur and turned the body into nothingness. He returned to the Young Master's side, pulling his glove down.

"Take us home, Sebastian." Ciel commanded.

"Very good." He said.

Sebastian slowly walked over to Frances. She looked up into his brownish-red eyes, a smile upon his face. He held out his arm.

"May I?" He asked.

Her heart jumped. She nodded.

"Yes, please, Sebastian."

He kneeled down, tucked his arm under her legs, lifting her up, she grabbed onto his shoulder. He walked over to the Young Master and picked him up. He began to run towards the mansion. She closed her eyes and turned her head against the blur of the scenery, a small shudder coursed through her as the wind bit at her skin. After about ten minutes, he stopped. She opened her eyes to find herself in the Young Master's office. He kneeled down, she and Ciel got out of his arms. Ciel walked to his chair, Sebastian moved to the right of her where the trolley held the tea. She moved to the chair on the right and sat down. She looked at Ciel. He was watching her. Suddenly, Sebastian was near her, holding a cup of tea out to her. She looked up at Sebastian as she took the cup.

"Thank you, Sebastian." She said, softly.

He smiled at her. She took a sip of the tea. It tasted lovely, the warmth filling her. Sebastian handed a cup to the Young Master before stepping back. She took another sip, lowered the cup to her lap, she could feel their eyes on her. She sighed softly and looked back up at Ciel and Sebastian, who were watching her expectedly.

"My name is Frances Marlino. My birthday is March twenty-second. I just turned sixteen. I used to live in Los Angeles, California. The day after I turned five years old, I started to hear songs from the past as well as the future. My Mother heard me humming a song from the past, she asked me where I heard the song and I just pointed to my head and said, "In here.". She looked at me confused. A few days later, the sense of something happening and healing occurred. My sister Bridgett, was climbing a tree, when the feeling happened, I tried to tell my Mother that my sister was going to fall, but she told me that she was fine. I ran outside in time to see her fall, (she placed a hand upon her heart.) I ran over to her. She had so many cuts and bruises, and her arm was broken. I placed my hands upon her and healed everything. (She placed her hand back down.). My Mother ran outside after hearing her scream. She asked her how she had no scratches on her, Bridgett pointed at me, telling her I healed her. My Mother looked at me with… fear. She told my Father, but he didn't believe her until a few months later. I told them my pregnant Mother was going to go into labor that night. She did. The next day, my Father took us through the hospital where I saw different demons, Grim Reapers, and angels. I knew the demons were making contracts or tormenting some souls to eat them, the Grim Reapers were collecting souls, and the angels were healing. I can feel who is different around me, which is why I know that he's a crow demon (She glanced at Sebastian before looking back at Ciel.) and that the contract is in your eye. As well as knowing Finny has incredible strength the first time I meet him." She said.

Ciel looked at her in shock before he noticed the lack of surprise on his demon butler's face. Frances took another long sip of her tea.

"You've known, she's known?!" Ciel demanded.

Sebastian turned to the Young Master.

"I've known she knew that I was not human however, I did not know that she would be so accurate." He said, turning towards her with intrigued eyes, "So, I'm not the first demon you've encountered."

Frances smiled, "Up close and personal, yes (She blushed at the hidden meaning of her words. She saw the hint of a smirk upon his face.), but far away, no, sorry."

"Wait, if you've known he's a demon, why offer him food?" Ciel asked, confused.

"She's a polite person, my lord." Sebastian said, turning to the Young Master with a shrewd smile, "And to hide the fact, she knew what I was."

Frances smiled, blushed, and nodded slightly in affirmation.

"Anyway," She continued, gaining their attention, "so I asked my Father if he could see them too, but he just told me they were people who were sick. I tried to tell him that I meant the people in black suits, the people in white dresses and white suits, but he got in my face and told me that they were people who worked in the hospital. After visiting my new baby brother, Marcelo and my Mother, I broke away from them and wandered back to where I saw everyone. I walked up to an older woman who was laying on the hospital bed. I was about to tell her that she was going to die when the Grim Reaper watching over the woman, walked over to me and told me I couldn't tell anyone about them. I asked him why. He told me that they were a secret, I said oh and he sent me on my way.

Another few days passed, my Mother had a friend visiting her and my baby brother and I told her to be careful, something was going to happen to her. My parents were mortified, but the lady just laughed it off. She got into a carriage accident on her way home. In between all this, my teleportation power appeared. I wanted some toy my other sister, Irene was playing with and it suddenly appeared in my hand. She started crying and I sent it back. My parents decided that they could use my powers to make money and offered me to people that paid them, however my powers didn't always work. I could only sense things happening the day of on certain people, but not all. I also got tired when I used my powers too much and yet they expected me to do the household chores and help these people.

The first time I said "I can't", my Father hit me (Sebastian gritted his teeth in anger.). Eventually, he wanted me to just help the people who paid him so he chained me in our basement. When I first refused a paying customer, my Father whipped me… (Ciel's eyes widened before hardening.). Over time, I realized that no matter what I said or did or didn't do, I was going to get whipped. It got to a point where I didn't care what happened to me any more. I got used to the whip until… that horrible night… My Father was whipping me again, telling me to use my powers, he said, "Fine, if you won't do it with us using this…" he stalked away. I was safe for a few minutes until an overwhelming feeling of something terrible was going to happen came over me. (Frances placed her hand on her heart once more. Tears filled her eyes. Sebastian could smell the tears and found it difficult to hold back the anger he still felt as he knew what was coming next. She looked down so they wouldn't see. She blinked rapidly.) Then I saw him dragging Bridgett into the basement by her hair, I screamed, "No!". He threw her on the floor, raised the whip, but before he could bring it down upon her, I broke out of my chains. (Sebastian and Ciel gasped lightly. She looked up, tears no longer within her eyes, they were looking at her in shock.) I pushed past my stunned Father, grabbed Bridgett, raced upstairs, pushed past my frightened Mother, grabbed my other siblings, and ran out the door. (She placed her hand down.). I used this controlling power that suddenly came to me in my adrenaline rush, to have a man give us authenticated birth certificates for each of us with different names. I used another man to get money and bought clothes and luggage for all of us. I took my siblings to New Orleans, Louisiana because none of them had expressed that they wanted to go there. I went to New York to board a ship to come here. I've known they were looking for me and as you saw tonight, they found me… I thought they would come for me themselves, but those cowards sent someone else."

"How do you know they are looking for you?" Ciel asked.

Frances touched her heart, looking down a moment.

"Being a part of a family, no matter how far apart we are, I can feel my Mother's fear, and my Father's searching heart then arrogance when he found me. I can feel my siblings' nervousness and worries, wondering if they are just round the corner." She said, looking back up.

There was a pause for just a moment.

"Are you the one who left, "Gifts for the Scotland Yard"?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, I am." She answered simply, moving her hand from her heart.

Ciel and Sebastian looked at her intrigued.

"Why did you start leaving notes on them?" Sebastian asked.

"One of the men that I captured got away by talking his way out of his trouble, so I figured notes would be good." She said, giving a small shrug.

"Weren't you afraid your Father would have figured out that it was you?" Ciel asked her.

She shook her head.

"No. My Father believes me to be stupid and not resourceful even with my powers. He thinks I am too weak to use them and would never use them once I left with my siblings. He thought I would have stayed in California until… he saw the paper stating otherwise."

"That's why you were reluctant to take the picture." Ciel stated.

She nodded once again, "Yes."

Ciel shook his head.

"If you've known what Sebastian is, why not just tell us? Why do this by yourself?"

"Why make a contract with a demon? How did you summon him?" She countered back.

If he was going to find out all about her, she would find out what she needed from him. She had only a glimpse from his Aunt. Both he and Sebastian looked at her surprised.

"What really happened that night? During those three months you were gone?" She asked.

He looked away and began to stroke his blue stone with a silver band ring upon his thumb.

"That night, of my birthday, a fire erupted in this mansion. I was in my room when I smelled the smoke. I ran downstairs to find my parents, but… I was too late. (A sad melody entered Frances' soul as he spoke.*). They took me. They hurt me, caged me, and…. marked me… They treated me worse than any animal should be treated. They wouldn't stop… They were the ones trying to summon… (Ciel glanced at Sebastian who had an unreadable expression upon his face. Frances followed his gaze.) him. (Anger coursed through her. *Despicable.* She thought disgustedly. *Thinking they could use another's soul.*) I ended up getting him and made the contract to kill those that were hurting me and to find those responsible for doing this to my family so I can kill them just because it will please me. I have to find out the truth and make them suffer the same way I did. I won't stop until I find out and once I kill them, Sebastian will eat my soul." He looked at her, "Upon my return, Sebastian reconstructed the mansion. (Frances' eyes widen in surprise and awe as she looked at Sebastian who smirked at her. She looked back at Ciel.). The following two months were spent finding the other servants and having them work for me to protect the mansion and our secrets within."

They were silent for a long moment.

"Ciel, may I… hug you?" She asked, softly.

He looked at her wide-eyed before he slowly nodded his head. She placed the cup of tea on his desk before walking over to him, quickly. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her. They remained embraced for a few minutes.

"I am so sorry." She whispered.

She released him. He looked at her in slight shock. She went back to her chair, picked up her cup of tea before sitting down once again. She drank the remainder of the tea before looking up at Ciel and Sebastian with determination.

"I have learned a long time ago, that there is no Prince on a horse nor Knight in shining armor coming to save me. The only one who can save me, is me. I love my siblings and will do anything in my power to protect them no matter what. I won't risk any one using them against me ever again. This isn't yours or Sebastian's fight. This is between my parents and I."

They looked at her with surprise.

*She truly is a strong human.* Sebastian thought to himself, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Please, excuse me." She said, standing.

She moved towards the trolley. She placed her empty cup upon it. She turned back towards them.

"If I may call upon your kindness once more, Ciel, may I please stay one more night?"

He looked at her intrigued. She continued.

"They won't stop sending people after me. I won't put you in more danger."

"Where will you go?" He asked, leaning forward, his fingers threaded.

"I'm going to my parents. It's time to end this." She said, determination still within her eyes.

They were all silent for a moment before Ciel nodded once.

"Very well, you may stay. But, I have one last question."

She looked at him curiously.

"Going through all you've been through, how are you so… kind?" He asked her.

She smiled softly.

"Being the oldest of three siblings, I have to have patience and kindness. Besides, other people have shown me kindness: the elderly woman, Becca, the guard at the palace, Mey-rin, Baldroy, Finny, Tanaka, even you and Sebastian. (They looked at her with surprise.). True, not every one is kind, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't try to show kindness anyway."

They looked at her silently intrigued and in awe. The weight of the day was suddenly pressing hard on her.

"If that's all, Ciel?" She asked.

He nodded once. She bowed to them both.

"Good night, Ciel. Good night, Sebastian. Thank you for listening to my story and understanding."

She turned and walked out the door. As she walked towards her room, she started taking out her hairdo. She shook out her hair as she made it to her room. Once she closed the door, she placed her rubber bands on the nightstand. She moved to the other side of the room and sat on the bed with an exhausted sigh. She was emotionally, physically, and mentally exhausted. She wasn't expecting this turn of events. She took off her boots, reached over to her closet, and placed the boots within. She took off her bra and placed it on the nightstand. She climbed under the covers and fell asleep instantly.

"What an interesting woman." Ciel stated, softly.

Suddenly, he turned to Sebastian who looked at him with a smirk.

"Sebastian! This is an order!" He ripped off his eye patch, "Find her parents, find out what they know of her powers, and kill them!"

Ciel's demon insignia glowed violet as Sebastian's eyes glowed fuchsia with cat eye slits.

"Yes, my lord."

Her parents sat in a terrible looking apartment that they had been in since their children ran off nearly three years ago.

"Do you think he found her?" Her Mother asked.

"He probably just got there." Her Father said, "I can't wait 'til she gets back, then we can get out of this hell hole."

Suddenly, they heard her giggle and saw her run across the room in a blurry whitish flash. Her Father and Mother stood up. They looked at each other in shock. She ran by giggling again. Her Father smirked while her Mother shook in fear. She ran by again. Her Father lunged for her, but missed. She laughed in earnest.

"Come back here!" Her Father shouted.

She leaped out the door. Her parents ran after her. They raced through the streets in a rarely foggy evening in Los Angeles. They saw her run around several corners.

"Come back here, you little witch!" Her Father shouted.

They ran after her for several blocks until they arrived at their old house. They saw her run through the door, leaving it open, inviting them in. They stopped in their tracks. Her Mother gasped while her Father snickered. They walked into their old house. Her Mother closed the door after entering the house.

"So, you've returned home. Did you miss us?" Her Father asked, smirking.

They saw her run into the basement.

"I knew you loved to help us make money, you little witch." Her Father snickered.

They walked down the stairs. They looked around through the semi-dark basement. The chains still hung broken on the wall.

"Where are you, you lazy witch?" Her Father demanded.

"Your daughter isn't a lazy witch." A smooth voice said from above.

Both her parents looked up to the banisters to see, who they thought was a man, in a black tailcoat with black hair, and reddish-brown eyes, sitting on a wooden beam with his long legs crossed.

"Who the hell are you?" Her Father demanded.

The "man" uncrossed his legs gracefully as he spoke to them.

"I'm a friend of Frances'."

Her Father scoffed.

"My daughter couldn't possibly make friends. She could barely use her witch powers, she is very lazy, hates people, and is a weak wi-…"

The "man" jumped off the wooden beam. He landed perfectly on his feet directly in front of her Father before he could finish his sentence. Her Mother moved back, frightened. The "man" raised his head. Her parents both gasped, terrified. The "man's" eyes changed to fuchsia with cat eye slits as he darkly narrowed them at him.

"Frances is the most hard-working, protective, loving, people-pleasing, bravest, strongest human I have ever met. She killed the man you sent after her." The "man" growled darkly, the air around them growing dark and heavy.

"And she sent you to kill us?" Her Father asked, his voice above a whisper.

The "man" smirked.

"No. My Master did." The "man" answered.

His hand slammed through her Father's leg, completely shattering it. Her Father screamed loudly. Her Mother cried out in horror, her eyes looking like they were about to fly out of their sockets.

"Where did her powers come from?" The "man" asked, calmly.

He waited only a moment as her Father continued screaming in pain.

"I am not a patient man." The "man" said.

"We don't know!" Her Mother screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

The "man" turned his harsh gaze to her. Her Mother jumped before continuing. Her Father continued to scream in agony.

"They just showed up after her fifth birthday!"

The "man" turned his deadly gaze to her Father once more. A wicked grin spread upon his face. Her Mother watched in horror as the "man's" nails grew into claws and darkness, pure black darkness and black feathers swirled around the room. The "man" was transforming into… something… horrifying! She couldn't believe the dark form in front of her! She began shuddering violently in pure terror. With a flick of his hand, her husband was thrown against the wall, the chains wrapped around his wrists rather tightly. He screamed.

"**You hurt your own daughter. For having powers and refusing to continue to use them to gain money for yourself. For being pushed to the brink of exhaustion that she could no longer do as you forced her to do. And you tried to use Bridgett against her. For that, you must pay.**" The demon growled, his voice dark, cold, demonic.

Her Mother paled at the voice as the demon twisted her husband so his back faced him. He shouted in alarm, trying to break free of the chains that tightened even more around his wrist as he struggled. The demon dug his nails into her Father's back and dragged them down, smiling wickedly as the human man screamed. He leaned towards his ear.

"**If you haven't guessed yet, I am giving you as many scars as you gave your daughter however, these** **scars will never heal like hers will.**" He stated darkly, a chuckle escaping his lips.

Her Mother finally broke out of her trance at her husband's scream. She ran up the stairs and tried to open the door. But, it would not budge! The demon glanced at her with a smirk. He looked back at the man as he continued to drag his nails through him to give him as many lines as his daughter had upon her back and an extra five enjoying his screams. He turned him around roughly so he was now facing him. He enjoyed the fear and pain in his eyes.

"P-Please!" Her Father begged, "N-n-no m-m-more!"

Sebastian snickered. He was quite enjoying himself, hurting Frances' parents the way they hurt her. It gave him immense pleasure. He smiled evilly.

"**We have only begun!**" He said, raking his nails through his chest down to his stomach.

He continued to rake his nails to match the number of scars that Frances had upon her body, each scream sent a feeling of giddy joy through him as he smiled darkly at her Father. Her Mother had given up on trying to open the door and was kneeling down, covering her ears to block out the screaming, and was rocking back and forth. Once he was done with her Father, he shook his clawed hands covering the human man in more of his own blood. Her Father's breathing was labored. He tore threw him and turned him into nothingness. He looked up at the stairs. He had one more human to deal with. He turned and slowly made his way up the stairs, his pointy heels echoing with each step. Her Mother looked up when she heard him climbing up the stairs. She renewed her efforts of opening the door. She flinched when she felt his claw on her shoulder. He turned her around. He smirked at the absolute terror and horror within her eyes.

"**You _feared_ your daughter.**" He chuckled darkly, and even more when she flinched once again, "**Honestly, there are more things that are _much more terrifying_ than her powers. Such as the beings she is able to sense.**"

He chuckled darkly once again.

"**Now then, let me show you what true fear looks like.**"

His fuchsia eyes narrowed. Her Mother screamed as the demon ripped threw her, turning her into nothingness.

*Ciel's melody from Black Butler, which belongs to its creators and musicians.


	15. Chapter 15: The Nightmare is Over

Chapter 15: The Nightmare is Over

Frances sat up in bed, clutching her heart, as a loud gasp escaped her lips. She had felt her Mother's fear, her Father's arrogance, then their complete and utter terror, her Father's pain, and then... nothing. She turned her head towards Sebastian who stood by her nightstand, watching her.

"They're gone?" She whispered, breathlessly.

Sebastian nodded, smiling softly at her. She looked away from him.

"They're gone." She repeated.

So many feelings raced through her, feelings of relief, happiness, joy, peace, and gratefulness. A giant smile spread upon her face. Suddenly, she frowned slightly as a thought occurred to her. She looked up at Sebastian.

"But, I was going to…"

She got up quickly and ran towards him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. He looked at her in shock. She looked up into his shocked eyes as tears of gratefulness and joy filled her eyes, a giant smile upon her lips.

"Thank you! I know it was an order, but thank you! Thank you so much for ending our nightmare!" She said, as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

She buried her head into his chest, hugging him tighter to her. She felt his arms slowly wrap around her, holding her just as tightly. She continued to thank him as the tears rolled down her cheeks for about five minutes before pulling away. He released her. She looked down as she wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry." She said, softly, "I forgot you don't like hugs…"

He looked at her with surprise for a moment before he smiled. He placed his hand under her chin and gently lifted it up. She looked into his brownish-red eyes as he smiled gently at her.

"I actually don't mind them." He said, softly.

*At least, not the ones from you.* He thought, still smiling at her.

This surprised her, as when she saw her friends hugging and crying to him, he always seemed annoyed. Still though, she smiled back at him. They were silent for a few seconds.

"It was more than an order, Frances." He said, softly rubbing his thumb across her chin repeatedly.

She looked at him in surprise, but before she could say anything he spoke once more.

"The Young Master wishes to speak to you before breakfast."

She paused for just a moment.

"Alright." She said, softly.

They stayed quiet for a moment.

"I'll let you get dressed." He said, releasing her chin.

She watched as he walked towards the door. He turned and smiled sadly at her, before closing the door leaving her to dress. She wondered why he looked at her with such sad eyes. She made her way to her closet. She picked out a light blue dress and matching light blue heels. She made to change when she looked down at her clothes and saw he changed her into a light green nightgown. She shook her head, smiling softly. She placed her bra on that she left on the nightstand before placing the dress on. She grabbed her rubber bands from the nightstand before going into the bathroom. After finishing her business, she washed her hands, brushed her teeth, and her hair. She placed it into a low ponytail. Once she finished, she made her way to the door. She felt his presence before she heard his knock on the door. She smiled. She opened the door to catch the slight surprise on Sebastian's face before he smiled at her. He moved out of her way and gestured with his hand, bowing slightly. She walked out of her room, thanking him, before he closed the door behind her. They walked side by side to Ciel's office. Sebastian knocked on his door, upon hearing his answer, he opened the door for her. She thanked him once more as she entered Ciel's office. Ciel was sitting at his desk, looking at her with his expressionless expression. She walked forward quickly until she was directly in front of his desk. Before she could speak however, Ciel started speaking.

"I take it you know your parents are dead?" Ciel asked.

She nodded.

"Yes, Ciel. Thank you! Thank you so much! You and Sebastian ended my siblings' and mine nightmare. I am forever in your debt and you have my deepest gratitude." She said, bowing low.

"It was nothing. I am releasing you from your gratitude." Ciel said.

Frances looked up at him in shock.

"Ciel." She said, softly.

"You have done more than enough to repay your gratitude to Sebastian and I. You picked up extra chores, helped the other servants, made your potions and oils for both Tanaka and myself before you left, (her eyes widened slightly at that before realizing that Sebastian saw them at some point), and protected me several times. (He paused a moment.). You should be with your siblings. They need you now more than ever."

Frances stared at him in shock for a few minutes. She didn't know what to say. She looked down.

*Is leaving what I want? Not really or else I would have never said goodbye to them. I hadn't cared what happened to me in the past, but once I came here… I felt at home, I felt challenged, strong, and safe without being forced to, I came to know everyone, they've become my family, and Sebastian… these feelings for him… My siblings need me, but…*

She smiled softly. She looked back up at Ciel.

"Ciel, I appreciate your release of my gratitude, but if you would still have me, I'd like to continue working for you, as your servant, bodyguard, whatever you need, when you need it. All I request is two weeks to see my siblings, please."

Ciel smirked at her. Sebastian couldn't help the smile spreading upon his face.

"Very well, then. You may go see your family for two weeks. I'll have Sebastian make the arrangements today. You will leave today and return next Sunday. Once you return we can discuss details of your employment."

"Thank you, Young Master." Frances said, bowing low.

"I would like you to have breakfast with me." He stated.

"I would like that, Young Master, but I would like to tell the servants the truth about me, if that's alright?" She asked.

"Very well, then. I'm sure you know already, they do not know what he is so please don't mention the fact that you can feel who's different around you." Ciel stated.

"Of course, Young Master." She said, inclining her head.

"Go and help Sebastian make breakfast, if you wish." Ciel said, dismissing the pair.

"Thank you, Young Master." Frances said, bowing low.

Frances straightened, turned and began walking out the door. Sebastian followed and was soon by her side. They made their way to the kitchen in silence. Once in the kitchen, she turned to him.

"So, what are we making today?" She asked.

"Today we will be making pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausage." Sebastian said, "Could you please get started on the eggs and sausage?"

"Yes, of course." She said, smiling.

He smiled back. She washed her hands before starting with the task he set for her. They worked in silence as they always did. She felt Sebastian glancing at her as they cooked the food together, she glanced at him, they both smiled softly before turning back to their food. When they were nearly finished, Sebastian turned towards her and she turned towards him.

"Could you please watch the pancakes? I'll go grab the plates." He said.

She nodded, "Of course, Sebastian."

He smiled. As fast as lightening, he disappeared from where he was standing by the stove. She didn't even look away before he returned with the plates. She giggled softly at him.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." She said, smiling widely.

They turned everything off after a few minutes. They made their way out the door. They stopped in front of the staircase. He stood in front of her. Her heart jumped as his brownish-red eyes stared into hers. He surprised her as he caressed her cheek. She leaned into his hand, closing her eyes a moment before reopening them, looking up at him as the song entered her heart and soul as always and warmth filled her. He smiled at her before his hand slid down her cheek, lovingly. She watched as he climbed up the stairs. After he disappeared from view, she felt her friends behind her. Slight nervousness coursed through her a moment before she placed the smile upon her face. She turned to her friends.

"Good morning, Eloise." They greeted her.

"Good morning." She greeted back.

They all turned in time to see the Young Master and Sebastian descending the stairs.

"Good morning, Young Master." They all greeted.

"Good morning." He greeted back.

They made their way to the kitchen once the Young Master made his way to the dining room. They saw Sebastian serving the Young Master. He made eye contact with her and gave her a small smile and a curt nod. She smiled back. She and her friends severed themselves before eating. Frances ate slower than normal. Being in front of her friends was harder than she thought. Mey-rin noticed her first.

"Eloise, are you not feeling well? You hardly have touched your food…yes you have." Mey-rin said, concern within her voice.

She sighed and placed the fork down.

"I… have something to tell you all." She said, looking down a moment.

She looked back up to see them looking at her in concern.

"My name is actually Frances Marlino. I came from Los Angeles, California. I had to hide my real identity for my parents were going to hurt my three siblings and continue to use me for my powers. They had been looking for me and found me. I was going to leave, but… it's all over now thanks to the Young Master and Sebastian, and I can now tell you my real name."

There was a pause as they stared and blinked at her in surprise.

"Powers?" Baldroy asked, confused.

"Yes. I can summon objects to my hand (she summoned a napkin to her hand. They gasped.), I can feel when something is going to happen, I can heal myself and others, I can control people to do what I want, and I can hear songs from the past as well as the future." Frances said.

They stared at her in disbelief for several long minutes.

"That's how you were able to tell when Bard was going to blow up the kitchen sometimes but not all the time." Mey-rin breathed in awe.

Frances nodded.

"You were going to leave?" Finny asked, looking sad.

"Yes." Frances said, sadly.

"You were saying goodbye." Baldroy said, his eyes wide as realization crossed him.

Frances nodded, looking down.

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. You all have become my family and have been so open with me, but…"

Baldroy placed his hand upon her shoulder causing her to look up at him.

"You were protecting your siblings, we understand."

Frances smiled at them all.

"I'll be leaving today to go see my siblings, but I'll be back in two weeks." Frances said.

"What time are you leaving?" Finny asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll say goodbye once I know." She said.

"Alright." They all said.

They resumed eating breakfast.

"So, are you a witch or something?" Mey-rin asked, curiously and excitedly.

"I… I don't think I am." She said.

They looked at her with head tilts, confusion evident on their faces.

"My powers didn't show up until after my fifth birthday. And these powers… I don't think witches have any powers like these…" She said.

"Hm." The three of them said.

"I'm just a woman with strange powers." She said with a shrug.

"I see." The three of them said.

They finished eating breakfast. Frances started the dishes. Sebastian came in while she was rinsing the last of the dishes. She moved to the side and began drying them as Sebastian washed the Young Master's dishes. After she dried the pan, she put it away. Sebastian turned towards her as he dried the Master's dishes. She looked at him.

"I put a suitcase in your room for your trip."

She smiled, "Thank you, Sebastian."

He nodded before they both walked out of the kitchen. She was about to walk towards her room when she felt his hand gently graze her hand, feeling tingles as he touched her. She turned her head towards him with a smile. He smiled back at her. She walked to her room. She entered and set to work packing. It didn't take her too long to pack. Once she zipped it close, she heard a knock upon her door before it opened. She turned to see Sebastian walking towards her.

"I have your tickets, Frances." He stopped directly in front of her, "The Young Master and I will take you to the docks at eleven, your ship departs at twelve. You will arrive at the New York port in three days; from there you will board a train to New Orleans, Louisiana. You will arrive there at eleven thirty in the morning. Your return trip: you will board the train at eight in the morning, arrive in New York at twelve in the afternoon, board the ship at one in the afternoon and be in London by twelve in the afternoon. Here are your tickets."

He handed them to her. She took them all, smiling softly at him. Her fingers tingled slightly when they touched Sebastian's hand as she took the tickets.

"Thank you, Sebastian." She said, placing them into her pocket.

She looked back up at him when he started talking.

"You are correct in your assumption that you are most definitely _not_ a witch, Frances. You are human with rather extraordinary and interesting powers. If you were a witch there would have been signs and the powers would have been within you around the time you were born." Sebastian said.

There was a pause as Frances stared at him in stunned silence.

"You've met witches before." She finally stated in awe.

He smirked.

"I have."

"What kind of powers do they have? Have you met any recently?" She asked, excitedly.

He chuckled softly at her enthusiasm.

"They are mostly centered around nature, spells, and rituals. No, I have not met any recently. I did encounter one over a hundred years ago though." He said, looking far away for a moment.

Her eyes widened. She stayed silent for a few moments, staring at the demon.

"Just how old_ are_ you?" She asked, breathlessly.

He chuckled softly.

"Three point five billion, six hundred seventy million, one thousand, six hundred, and fifty years old." He stated, smugly.

"Wow." She breathed.

He chuckled once again. He cocked his head towards the door before looking at her once more.

"Please, excuse me. I must attend to the Young Master." He said, bowing.

"Of course, Sebastian." She said, bowing slightly.

He smiled at her before turning and walking out the door. She waited a few minutes, she had so many questions for the demon including what he meant by "It was more than an order" however, she knew she would be able to ask them once she returned. She placed her luggage by the door before going to find her friends and telling them she would be leaving at eleven. They each gave her a hug. When it was nearing the time to leave, she made her way back to her room. She was about to pick up her luggage when suddenly, she felt Sebastian behind her, reaching over to pick it up instead. She turned her head towards him. His brownish-red eyes glanced at her, a smile upon his lips.

"I can manage." She said.

"I know." He said, still not letting it go.

She smiled wider at him before releasing it.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." He said.

He led her downstairs to the front door where the Young Master and her friends stood. She said goodbye to her friends who cried, even Baldroy had tears in his eyes. She promised she would return in two weeks. She helped the Young Master into the carriage before climbing in herself. The drive to the ports wasn't too long. Once the carriage stopped, she got out and bowed to the Young Master.

"Thank you, Ciel, for everything." She said, smiling.

He nodded once before looking away bored. She smiled even more. She walked towards the back of the carriage where Sebastian had unloaded her luggage. He stared deeply into her eyes as he handed her, her luggage. Her soul jumped as he gently grazed her arm with his hand.

"Have a safe journey, Frances." He said, smiling at her.

"Thank you, Sebastian." She said, smiling back.

She slowly backed away from him, his hand gently sliding down her arm. She turned and walked away. She took her ticket out of her pocket as she boarded the ship. Once on board, she went to the side of the ship. She found Sebastian's brownish-red eyes instantly. She saw a small smile grace his lips. She gave a small smile back before giving a curt nod. He nodded back. He took off as the ship departed from the docks. Once out of sight, she suddenly felt tingles on her arm where Sebastian had touched her. She looked down at her arm and touched it gently. She smiled softly, looked back up, and watched with a bittersweet feeling as London disappeared from her view.

She arrived at her siblings' apartment at noon. She knocked on the door.

"Frances, is that really you?" Bridgett asked, quietly through the door.

"Yes, it's me. Open up." Frances said, smiling.

Bridgett opened the door and quickly ushered her inside.

"What are you doing here?! It's not safe, unless…" Bridgett started, her eyes widening as realization appeared upon her face.

Frances smiled.

"Are the other two here?" Frances asked.

"Yes." Bridgett answered breathlessly.

"Avery, Thomas." Bridgett called.

They came around the hallway.

"Frances!" They shouted, running towards her.

They embraced her. She hugged them back. She stepped back after a few moments. She looked her siblings over. Bridgett had grown taller than her by a few inches, her dark brown, slightly bushy hair had grown past her hips, her brown eyes matched hers, she was a little plump but not overly so. Her other sister Avery, or rather Irene was still pretty little and was medium sized, not too big, not too skinny, she had short medium brown hair that reached just below her shoulders, and she had brown eyes. Her brother Thomas, or rather Marcelo had messy dark brown hair that almost looked black, and brown eyes, and was still little. She smiled at them, tears in her eyes.

"Please, sit down." Frances said, softly, gesturing to the couch.

They all did so. They looked at her, wondering what she was going to say. Frances took a deep breath. She looked at them.

"Our parents are dead." She said, bluntly.

They all gasped. They stared at her in shock. After a minute of silence, Bridgett and Irene were the first to break it.

"Are you sure?!"

"How do you know?!"

They asked at the same time.

"Yes, I'm sure. All you need to know is that they are gone. They can't hurt us any more."

They started crying. Frances walked over to them and hugged them. The four of them huddled together and cried for hours. After a while, they all parted from each other, wiping away their tears.

"Does this mean we'll be a family again?" Marcelo asked.

Frances smiled.

"We've always been a family." Frances said.

"I think he means, are you going to stay with us now?" Irene corrected.

Marcelo nodded at Irene's correction. Frances paused for a moment.

"Let's not discuss that just yet. Tell me what you all have been doing for the past three years."

She sat on the couch between Bridgett and Irene.

"Well," Bridgett started.

They told her how they found jobs right away. Bridgett currently worked in a market, Irene worked as a laundress, and Marcelo was a paperboy. They told her they made some friends, had great coworkers, and were relatively happy, scared and worried, but happy all things considered.

"Do you all want to continue staying here?" She asked them.

They looked at her surprised before looking at one another.

"I mean, yeah, we like it here." Bridgett started.

"We've made friends and the scenery is lovely." Irene added.

Frances smiled.

"Do you want to use your real names?" Frances asked, "I can control their minds to change your names without them being suspicious."

"You can do that?!" Bridgett asked, surprised.

"I think so. I mean, I've never done it before, but I believe I can do it." She said, smiling, "My powers have been growing a bit even though I haven't used them in almost a year."

"Wow! Um, sure then. Let's do it tomorrow." Bridgett said.

"Do you all want your real names?" Frances asked, looking at the other two.

"Yes. I mean as long as we're safe now." Irene said.

Marcelo nodded. She smiled.

"Perfect. Tomorrow it is then." Frances said.

"Are you hungry? We can make some dinner." Bridgett said.

"Yeah, I'm getting a bit hungry. Would you like some help?" Frances asked.

Suddenly, her arm started tingling causing her to touch it.

"No, thank you. I've got it."

They all moved to the dining area so they could be together. They smiled at each other, happy to be in each other's company. Dinner consisted of chicken and rice. After dinner, she helped her sister do the dishes. After they did the dishes, they sat back down on the couch.

"Well, what have you been doing these past three years?" Bridgett asked.

"Well, I opened a healing shop where I sold my oils and potions, it had done very well, and I made a few friends. I also sang in a club. Then after two years, I was asked to join the Phantomhive Household, as a servant and bodyguard. The head servant, Sebastian (the tingling sensation on her arm was persistent again as well as the song, she smiled and touched her arm.), taught me how to fight hand to hand as well as fence and how to be a bodyguard. The Young Master I work for is kind, and the other servants are funny and very friendly. I have learned so much and feel challenged in a good way."

There was a pause between them as they saw the way their sister's eyes lit up. Bridgett also noticed she kept touching her arm, lovingly.

"So, you're not staying here." Irene acknowledged, sadly.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm going back in eight days."

The two youngest looked down.

"But, I'll be able to send letters to you all via my teleportation power." She said, smiling at them.

Irene and Marcelo looked up at her in surprise.

"Really?" They asked.

"Yes, really. You can't send me letters, but you can write to me and I'll feel what you're writing to me."

"How?" Bridgett asked, intrigued.

"Well, ever since we went our separate ways, I am able to feel your feelings and I was able to feel theirs, until…" She trailed off.

Their eyes widened. They were silent for a moment, staring at her in awe.

"Wow!" Bridgett said, impressed, smiling at her, "Your powers are really evolving."

Frances smiled back.

They talked the whole night. She asked them not to mention the Phantomhive name to anyone and that if they did want to tell people about her they could but just tell them she is a servant and not to tell people about her powers. They agreed. They planned for the next day before calling it a night.

The next day, Frances went with her siblings to their jobs where she was indeed able to change their minds and have their friends, coworkers, and bosses call them by their respective names. It took a majority of the day, but it was not so bad. She did not feel a hint of fatigue. They each had work so she went back to the apartment by mid-afternoon. She was reading, missing Sebastian, and stroking her tingling arm when Bridgett came home.

"I'm impressed." She said, as she walked through the door, "You would have been asleep by now back then."

Francs looked up and smiled at her.

"Thank you."

The days passed slowly and yet too quickly all at once. The entire time, she thought about Sebastian, Ciel, and her friends missing them, but mostly Sebastian. When she did think about the demon butler, the tingles on her arm would get persistent. She was enjoying her time with her siblings though. Laughing along with them, talking about their jobs, playing games, reading, walking through the town, cooking, and baking for and with them.

Sebastian gave annoyed sigh. He had to order Baldroy to clean up his mess of blowing up the wall with his new flamethrower. Though he used his harsh voice, a bit too harshly perhaps as he saw the look of utter fear upon Baldroy's face, but he couldn't help it. Frances would not be pleased once she found out he had a new one. He walked out of the kitchen to continue his chores. It had only been a week since Frances was gone, but he found he missed her greatly. He missed her smile, her emotional strong eyes, her voice; he missed cooking with her, sparring with her, just… being around her. His hand began to tingle. He stared at it. Whenever he thought about her, his hand that touched her would tingle, as the feeling inside him grew stronger.

*Is this what humans call… love? I miss her... No, I _long_ for her to return. The days seem to go by extremely slowly without her here with me. Frances…*

He sighed. Even though she lied about her name, age, and where she came from, he found he could forgive her for the purpose of why she lied. He didn't even care about that; it was her personality and soul that truly spoke to him: her strong, caring, calm soul, her protectiveness and love. He gave another soft sigh as the tingles increased as he looked away to do his work.

*Please let the days go quicker so my Frances can return.* He thought to himself.

The day before she was to leave, Bridgett came home from work. Frances was thinking about Sebastian again and was absently stroking the tingles upon her arm. Bridgett came over to her and sat right next to her. She could feel her staring at her. She looked up.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Who is he?" Bridgett asked her.

Frances tilted her head as her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You keep stroking your arm and smiling so wide. So, who is he?"

Frances looked at her arm, stopped stroking it and said, "Oh. I didn't even realize I was stroking it."

She blushed. She paused a moment, feeling her sister still staring at her.

"His name is Sebastian. He's the head butler."

"Ooooo!" Bridgett teased.

Frances blushed even more.

"He's the one who taught me how to fight. He is… extremely strong and talented. He is the one who built up my endurance physically, mentally, and emotionally. He knows when to push me and when to leave me alone. We cook and clean together. He has taught me how to fence and how to play the violin. He lets me sing and play the songs in my soul. He compliments me, corrects me without being harsh, and makes me feel… warm inside and makes my heart and soul jump and flutter. He also makes me feel safe, strong, and happy. He is simply… one hell of a butler."

"You're in love." Bridgett said, breathlessly.

Frances looked at her startled. She didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"I've… never experience these feelings before, but I also have never known this type of… love…" Frances said, softly.

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"You should go for it, Frances." Bridgett said, softly.

Frances looked at her, surprised. Bridgett smiled and took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"You deserve to have happiness and love."

Frances smiled at her, squeezing her hand back.

"Thank you, Bridgett. Are you sure you three will be alright?" Frances asked.

"We've made it this far. And now that we know they are dead, it'll be much easier to live without fear." She said, smiling at her.

Frances smiled back. They hugged each other tightly.

The next morning, she bid her siblings farewell, with promises to write to them when she could. She gave them each a hug, the four of them shedding tears as they said goodbye.

To say he was annoyed… was an understatement. The servants tried to take matters into their own hands after specifically telling them to do the jobs they were only supposed to do that day. He frowned and had to resist allowing his anger to get the better of him. They were already afraid of him, no need to frighten them to the point of no return. Speaking of return, a smile appeared upon his face as the warm feeling entered his cold, undead heart, Frances would be returning tomorrow. He couldn't wait to see her smile. His hand tingled. As he thought of her, his anger dissipated. He took a deep calming breath, placing a hand on his chin, wrapping his arm around his body before figuring out a plan. And just in time, they had fixed the garden and cleaned up the mess before their guest arrived.


	16. Chapter 16: A Place to Truly Call Home

**A/N: There is some sexual content is in this chapter! There will be a line where it starts and ends!**

Chapter 16: A Place to Truly Call Home

Frances stood at the nose of the ship, the sun breaking through the cloudy sky, smiling, and touching her tingling arm as this time love and happiness filled her. She smiled even wider as London came into view. As it was docking, her eyes instantly found Sebastian's reddish-brown eyes. Her soul jumped, the song entered her soul, the tingles increased, and the smile upon her face grew wider. He smiled at her, once he caught her eyes. The boat docked. She made her way through the crowd, easily. In less than five minutes, she was close to the carriage. Sebastian made his way towards her. Once he reached her, he smiled at her, his eyes held… longing? She looked up at him, smiling so wide that her cheeks hurt. He caressed her arm where the tingles were at, sliding down her arm to her luggage. The tingles disappeared. He leaned in a bit closer, making her heart jump.

"Welcome back, Frances." He said, softly.

She smiled, "Thank you, Sebastian."

His smile widen. He took her luggage from her before leading her to the carriage. She opened the door, smiling at the Young Master who was wearing a green overcoat with a white shirt, and black pants. She got in and sat down.

"Good afternoon, Young Master." She greeted.

He nodded at her, "Good afternoon, Frances."

Ciel tapped the hood with his cane. Sebastian rode towards home.

"How did your siblings take the news?" Ciel asked.

"Better than I expected. They cried, of course, but they are finally at peace. Thank you, Young Master."

"So, you enjoyed your trip, then?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you for allowing me to see them and spend time with them and making sure they're alright."

"Of course." He said, dismissively.

She smiled. She had missed him.

"When we get to the manor, you may do what you wish, but I would like to discuss your employment and your powers after dinner." Ciel said, commandingly.

She paused a moment, staring at him. Briefly wondering what he wished to discuss about her powers. She inclined her head.

"Of course, Young Master. Thank you." She said.

He gave a small smile before looking out the window. She smiled at him before looking out the window as well. They arrived at the manor. She helped the Young Master out. She went to the back where Sebastian already had her luggage down. She smiled as he handed it to her.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

He smiled at her. She turned and began walking towards the mansion, feeling his eyes upon her. The Young Master was already inside. She made her way towards the entrance and stopped. She blinked several times. The greenery garden in the front was gone! It was a sand garden now!

*Finny must have used undiluted weed killer again.* She thought, *Though this is nice too.*

She went inside and gasped. The Phantomhive portrait was gone! Leaving a giant imprint indicating something was there.

*What did I miss while I was away?* She wondered.

Suddenly, she felt his presence behind her. She turned to see him smiling at her. She couldn't help, but smile back. His hand reached for her suitcase.

"I can manage." She said, smiling.

"I know you can." He said, smirking at her.

She smiled.

"Very well, then." She said, releasing it, "Thank you."

He smiled at her. They walked to her room. He opened the door for her, she thanked him before walking into her room. She heard the door close. She turned around to see his face extremely close to hers. He lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand.

"You left me all alone with them." He stated, slightly harshly.

She reopened her eyes, smiling softly into his smirking face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, softly.

He smirked even more. He leaned his lips to her ear.

"You will be."

A shiver coursed through her. She felt his hands instantly on her. In less than a second, she was completely undressed and he had laid her upon her bed. His hands danced upon her skin making her body sing.

"Sebastian." She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She could feel him smile before starting to nibble her neck. One hand running up and down her side while the other traced her scars. She closed her eyes as she moaned, gasped, and made come-hither whimpers. He traced every single scar upon the front of her body. His lips went to her ear.

"I missed you, Frances." He said, softly.

"I missed you, Sebastian." She said, breathlessly.

He lifted his head. She opened her eyes to see his reddish-brown eyes looking at her hungrily. She moved her hand to gently caress his cheek, smiling at him. He smiled back at her. He stopped his caresses upon her body. He leaned back, letting her hand slide off his cheek. She sat up, watching him.

"So," She started, "let me guess, we had a guest. Finny used undiluted weed killer, Mey-rin spilled some wine, and Baldroy blew up the kitchen."

Sebastian sighed and nodded.

"Mey-rin also broke some dishes."

Frances smiled, "I see."

"How was your trip?" He asked her, suddenly changing the subject.

She smiled even more.

"Wonderful, thank you. They took the news of our parents' death very well. It took a little convincing for them to understand that I wanted to stay here, but in the end they understood." She said, smiling at him.

He gave her a nod.

"Good. I am glad they took the news well." He said.

He glanced at the door before turning back to her, standing and bowing to her.

"Please, excuse me, Frances. I must attend to the Young Master."

She nodded, "Of course."

She watched him get up and walk towards the door. He glanced back at her with a smile before closing the door behind him. She smiled as the overwhelming feeling of happiness coursed through her. She hummed softly as she redressed. After getting redressed, she went to her suitcase that he left just inside her door, singing softly.

Frances: _Ah! Je ris de me voir, si belle en ce miroir. Ah! Je ris de me voir, si belle en ce miroir. Est-ce toi, Marguerite, est-ce toi? Reponds-moi, reponds-moi, reponds, reponds, reponds vite!_

As Sebastian walked to the Young Master's study, he closed his eyes, a wide smile gracing his lips as the feeling inside him grew. He sighed in content.

"Frances."

She placed the suitcase on her bed before opening it up. She took out everything, but her clothes. She quickly put all the non-clothing items away. Afterwards, she took the clothes to the washer. Once they were done, she hung them outside, still singing.

Frances: _Non! Non! Ce n'est plus toi! Non… non, ce n'est plus ton visage. C'est la fille d'un roi, c'est la fille d'un roi! Ce n'est plus toi, ce n'est plus toi. C'est la fille d'un roi. Qu'on salut au passage! Ah s'il etait ici! S'il me voyait ainsi! Comme une demoiselle. Il me trouverait belle, ah! Comme une demoiselle, il me trouverait belle, comme une demoiselle, il me trouverait belle! Marguerite, ce n'est plus toi! Ce n'est plus ton visage. La, ce n'est plus ton visage. Qu'on salut au…._

"FRANCCCCCCCES!" Finny's voice shouted out, interrupting her singing.

She looked up in time to see Finny running towards her. He had his arms open wide and kept running not slowing down as he crashed into her. They rolled upon the ground with several grunts and groans. Once they stopped, Finny was on top of her. He lifted his head up, a look of horror passed his face, and he quickly got off of her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He shouted, waving his arms up and down.

Frances laughed.

"It's alright. I missed you too, Finny."

She got up as the other three rounded the corner. They ran up to her.

"Frances!" Mey-rin and Baldroy exclaimed.

"Welcome back! We missed you!" Mey-rin said, about to hug her when she stopped, saying, "Woah!"

Frances noticed she was looking at her dress causing her to look down too. She was grass-stained.

"Oh." She laughed, looking up at them, "Finny got a little excited."

Finny blushed. Mey-rin turned to him.

"You need to be more careful, Finny." Mey-rin scolded.

"It's alright. I'm not hurt." Frances said, smiling.

"How was your trip?" Baldroy asked.

"It was great. My siblings are doing rather well. Thank you. I missed you all, too! Tell me, what happened while I was away?"

The four of them looked at each other before looking back at her.

"Well," Baldroy said, scratching the back of his head, "I burnt some food…"

"I dropped some plates…" Mey-rin said, putting her pointer fingers together.

"I used undiluted weed killer…" Finny said, looking down.

She smiled with a small shake of her head.

"But, Sebastian was a wee bit… different these past two weeks." Mey-rin whispered, placing a hand near her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Frances asked, her head tilting in confusion.

"Well, he seemed more…" Mey-rin paused, searching for the right word.

"Irritable?" Baldroy tried.

"Annoyed." Finny said.

"I see." Frances said, giggling slightly.

"Yeah… Hey, could we bake cookies tonight, please?" Baldroy asked.

"Would you mind terribly if we did it tomorrow night? I have a meeting with the Young Master, after dinner."

"Yeah, that's fine. Oh, excuse us, we got to get back to our chores. See ya later, Frances!" Mey-rin said, waving to her as they walked away.

She waved back, "See you later!"

She smiled before walking towards the garden. She hummed softly as she walked through the garden, caressing the roses as she passed by. She sat on the bench, laid her head on the arm of the bench, looking up at the broken cloudy sky. She smiled.

*I've found a place to truly call home.* She thought, happily.

She closed her eyes for a moment.

She felt his presence leaning over her. She slowly opened her eyes to see Sebastian's face looming over hers. He looked like he was about to pick her up.

"Sebastian, what time is it?" She asked, rubbing her eye as she sat up.

"It's dinnertime." He said, straightening.

"Oh. I'm sorry you had to come get me… again." She said, sorrowfully.

He smiled at her.

"Your trip was a long one, you needed the rest."

She smiled and stood. They walked side by side to the mansion. She thanked him as he opened the door for her. She was about to walk towards the kitchen when she paused as she remembered something. She turned to Sebastian who was looking at her expectantly.

"I'm going to go change really quick." She said, before walking off to her room.

She could feel his smile as she walked away. She changed quickly, throwing on a dark blue dress and dark blue heels. She nodded before making her way to the kitchen where she saw a plate waiting for her. She smiled. It was one of her favorites. Parisian style flank meat with scalloped potatoes. She ate happily. Once she finished eating, she saw Sebastian had done the rest of the dishes so she quickly did her own. After she put them away, she walked outside to take care of her clothes. She quickly put them away before walking to the Young Master's office. She knocked quietly.

"Come in." She heard his voice call.

She entered the room, closing the door behind her. She walked further into the room. The Young Master was sitting in his chair while Sebastian stood off to the right side of him.

"Frances, please sit down." The Young Master said, gesturing to the seats in front of his desk.

She sat down in the right chair.

"You will get a monthly salary which will be given to you at the first of the month. You will continue doing the chores you have been given before your leave, including helping the others, and picking up extra chores. You will no longer fight with Sebastian; you have proven yourself more than enough. Though when you are finished with your chores, you may do as you please, play the violin, spar with Sebastian, it's your prerogative. Depending on when we need your help with any investigations, you will join us, as well as being my bodyguard, though you will still be required to complete your chores. I also still require you to keep making your oils and potions. If you could, make double the amount, seeing as you took a sudden leave of absence. I had Sebastian restock anything you were low on."

"Of course, Young Master." She said, inclining her head.

"Very well. Any questions?"

"Would you like me to make double the amount a regular thing?" She asked.

"Yes, if you are able."

"I will require a trolley please. They won't all fit on trays."

"That can be arranged." He turned to Sebastian, "Sebastian, put a trolley in her room."

Sebastian bowed slightly, "Very well."

He took his leave. He was back within ten seconds. Frances smiled.

"Any other questions?" He asked.

"Yes. Guests you've entertained in the past know me as Eloise…" She started.

The Young Master smirked slightly.

"I will simply tell them that I changed your name for safety reasons."

Frances smiled and nodded.

"Any other concerns?" He asked her.

"No, Young Master."

"Very well, then. Now, your powers…" He said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I had Sebastian look into your family history to see if there was any magical blood in your bloodline." He stated plainly.

Her eyes widened. There was a pause.

"There is no magical blood in your bloodline. You are the first to display having these abilities." Sebastian said, looking at her.

Frances was silent for just a moment.

"I thank you for looking into my bloodline to see if there is an explanation for these powers, however, I accepted them a long time ago. I may not ever know where they come from, but I don't really care about that. They've always been a part of me. They are a part of who I am." She said, smiling.

Sebastian and Ciel both smirked at her.

"Very well, then." Ciel said, dismissing her.

She stood and bowed.

"Good night, Young Master. Thank you again."

She turned and bowed to Sebastian.

"Good night, Sebastian. Thank you for dinner and the trolley."

She turned and walked away. She made her way to her room and began working on her oils and potions. Since she took a nap, she wasn't too tired. It was almost midnight when she felt thirsty. She finished making the tag for her potion before wiping her hands on her apron. She took it off before making her way to the kitchen. She got herself a glass of water. She finished drinking the water and had begun washing it when she felt his presence behind her.

"Can't sleep, Frances?" He asked her.

She turned towards him, drying the glass.

"Not really. Since I took a nap earlier, I'm not tired. Besides, I want to talk to you. Would you like to go for a walk outside?" She asked, smiling at him.

He looked at her with a head tilt and a smile.

"Alright."

She put the glass away before walking out the door with Sebastian. They walked in silence, letting their feet guide them through the forest. She could feel his eyes on her as they walked under the glowing full moon, she glanced at him and caught his brownish-red eyes smiling at her. She smiled back. They both looked away. Eventually, they came upon a clearing. Frances gasped in awe. There was a circular green grass clearing that seemed to sparkle as the moon shown its light upon the grass. Surrounding the clearing were stunning red rose bushes. They stepped into the middle of the clearing. Frances looked around in awe.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, softly.

"You're beautiful." His voice said beside her.

She smiled widely as her heart skipped a beat. She turned towards him only to see him kneeling down, cuddling a black cat.

*Oh…* She thought losing her smile.

Then it reappeared upon her face as she watched as his eyes softened, a blush coming across his face.

*He is really adorable.* She thought as she watched him petting the cat, speaking quietly to her.

"Such a limber body… such soft hands… so soft… ah, so soft… such beauty…"

The cat meowed at him and rubbed up against his chin.

*A demon who loves cats. How cute!* She thought, still smiling so wide.

He released her after a while. The cat walked over to her and rubbed against her legs. She leaned down and petted her.

"Hello, beautiful." She said.

She meowed at her before walking through the bush. The two of them watched her go. Sebastian stood back up. She turned to see him looking at her.

"You were saying?" He prompted.

She smiled at him, fully faced him, before taking a deep breath.

"I know that I lied about my name, age, and where I came from…" She stated.

He caressed her cheek.

"I understand why you did so." He said, letting his hand slide down her cheek before leaving it.

She smiled at him and continued, "Since coming here, you have made me feel safe, strong, and… happy. You challenge me, know when to push me, and you know when I need to be left alone. You've enhanced my powers even further than I thought possible. You taught me how to fight, fence, and how to play the violin. You allow me to play the music inside of me… When I left, there were tingles that I felt the entire time I was gone and once I came back and you touched me, it was gone, but the happiness I felt once I was near you… even while standing here with you… Whenever I am near you, I feel this overwhelming feeling of safety and happiness and… warmth… and I hear this song insistently, demanding that I sing it to you as it is now. I would like you to hear it, if you'd like?" She asked.

He nodded to her. She smiled even more and took a deep breath before opening her mouth to sing.

Frances: _Your eyes see but my shadow. _(His eyes widened in shock. He took a deep intake of breath.) _My heart is overflowing, there's so much you could come to know. You're content not knowing. Tenderly, you will see my soul!_

Sebastian stared at her in shock. She always sang beautifully, but this was more… pure. His breath caught. Her eyes held… love.

She paused a moment.

"I don't know anything about love except for friends' love and siblings' love, but I'd like to think this feeling inside me is love… I know you're a demon who doesn't love, but as I knew my parents were coming I had to tell you my feelings for you. I know I told you, you are my greatest friend, which, you are, but I want to be more than friends. I-I'm falling in love with you, Sebastian. I didn't tell you this before I left because I was going to go back quietly with my parents, but I realized that I couldn't leave this place. I couldn't leave you." She said, passionately.

Sebastian continued to stare at her in shock for a long while. The warmth he felt inside of him, overwhelmed him completely! He felt the urge to kiss her! Her admission of feelings for him, she _does_ trust him! He felt the overwhelming feeling of happiness inside of him fill him completely! Frances didn't even look away from his shocked eyes watching her as a normal human would. Finally, a wide smile spread upon his face.

"Such a strong human. Knowing what I am and not showing or feeling an ounce of fear. You fought against me rather well and showed impressive restraint on not using your powers against me. (His smile widened.). Your manners and politeness far surpass any humans I have encountered. You hid your parents, siblings, and your real name from me without slipping once, even when you had your small emotional reaction. Your protective instincts and mindset are vastly incredible and the fact that you would willingly put yourself in harms way…. (He shook his head in disbelief.) In all my years, I have never met a human who is so willing to put themselves in harms way to protect the people they love. (He caressed her cheek, causing her to smile even more.). It is true, I am a demon who has no idea on the concept of love nor have I ever been interested in knowing about it… until I met you. I too have felt feelings… feelings I have never felt before. You've challenged me, a demon! I never thought a mere human would be able to challenge me in such a way. You impress me, Frances. You have created these… feelings inside of me that I can't explain… (He rubbed his thumb across her cheek.). You make me feel calm every time you smile, just being around you makes me feel… warm inside. I too felt tingles on my hand when you were gone and when I thought of you… they would increase. You bring me… an immense feeling of happiness, Frances. I don't understand these feelings myself, but I know that I desire you, I _long_ for you." He said, his eyes soft and sincere.

"Sebastian." She whispered, breathlessly.

He smiled at her before leaning down and kissing her. Her eyes widened in surprise before her eyes closed and she kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. The song she sang exploded loudly in her mind as they kissed. Sebastian was surprised as the song she had sung entered his mind as he kissed her. The kiss lasted about a minute before she desperately needed air, but he still didn't release her lips for another thirty seconds. He finally pulled away, his arms still lightly wrapped around her as her hands lowered to his shoulders. He watched as she gasped for air.

"I'm sorry." He said, softly.

"Don't be. That… was amazing." She said, still gasping slightly.

He looked at her in shock before smiling. Suddenly, he picked her up and began running towards the mansion. She looked at him in surprise at the sudden reaction.

* * *

The next instant, they were in her room, he undressed her, placed her on her bed, and began making her body sing.

"Sebastian." She sighed.

One hand caressed her side, while the other traced her scars. He captured her lips once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. The song was as loud and persistent as the first kiss. His finger traced her scars in time with the song. He released her lips, enjoying her come-hither gasp. One of her hands went to his chest, she moved her hand up and down it. His finger that traced her scars slowly slid lower than he had before causing her to stop running her hand upon his chest.

"Sebastian." She said, softly.

His hands stopped. His reddish-brown eyes looked into her brown ones, which held slight shyness.

"I love you for who you are. I… am not ready for that and I don't think I will be for a while…" She said, shyly.

He smiled in understanding.

"I'm sorry, Frances." He said.

He looked away from her and began to move back.

"I… don't mind the touches." She started.

He snapped his eyes back to her, however she dropped her eyes for a moment before looking back up at him.

"I… find it fun trying to resist you…" She said, blush coloring her cheeks.

He looked at her with surprise, before a mischievous gleam entered his eyes, a smirk spreading upon his face.

"Oh? It is, is it?" He asked, his hand sliding down her side.

He watched with amusement as her eyes closed and a quiet sigh escaped her lips in response. He chuckled lightly. His hand lifted to her cheek, she opened her eyes and leaned into his hand.

"Such a strong human." He cooed, softly.

She smiled before she turned her head and kissed his gloved hand. She turned her head back to him. He smiled at her. He embraced her lips once again. She kissed him back. He caressed her cheek, sliding down her neck, down her shoulder, gently brushing across her breast, down to her stomach, once again tracing her scars. She arched her head back, breaking the kiss, moaning softly. He continued smirking at her before kissing her exposed neck. After planting a few kisses upon her neck, he lifted his head up to look at her beautiful face. His hands continued to dance as the song enter her again. It wasn't long before she found her resistance wavering.

"S-S-Se-bas-tian." She whimpered, as he traced one of her scars.

He chuckled lightly. He stopped his caressing hands. He lifted his hand, gently placing it upon her cheek, caressing it. She slowly opened her flashing eyes filled with desire. He smiled at her as she smiled at him.

* * *

"Get some sleep." He said, softly.

"Thank you, Sebastian." She said, quietly.

Her eyes closed as she allowed sleep to overcome her, feeling even safer in his presence. He watched her sleep soundly, a shrewd smile upon his lips.

*"The Jewel Song" from the 1989 version of 'The Phantom of the Opera' belongs to Charles Gounod and Misha Segal.

*"Don Juan Triumphant" from the 1989 version of 'The Phantom of the Opera' belongs to Harriet Schock and Misha Segal

**Author's Note: Well, this is the final chapter for this book! Be on the lookout for Black Butler: TWWSP- Obtaining Ciel's Revenge! I hope you enjoyed this story as I have writing it! See you next time!**


End file.
